DBZ HIGH
by Tas36
Summary: Chpt 16! This is my own kind of High School fic! Trust me, original! Enjoy! BV GCC [On hold]
1. Chapter 1

DBZ High School by Hypr girl

Have you ever wondered what would happen if Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and ChiChi went to high school together? I'll do this

story by chapter. I had a dream about this for some reason and I thought why not share it with you guys? Anayway, I

hope you guys like my debut DBZ fan fiction story!

Fiction Rated T -English Romance

Chapter 1: The characters (backround)

This will tell you all the backround stuff my imagination came up with. And in case you're wondering, I really

did come up with this in my dream! Man oh man! Was I lucky that I remembered this dream or what?

Desclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I only own my dog...

It all starts at the edge of town. A women, named Izume, was going on her daily walk. She was sad, for just three days

ago, her parents' house burnt down. Her, her husband, her 4-month old child, and her parents burned along side with the

house. This "peaceful" walk was the closest thing to her lost family, for her in-laws did not like her much. While on her

walk, she heard a faint cry. She ran toward that sound. She looked and gasped! There was a baby boy! Poor thing was

so small, and abandoned nonetheless! Izume saw this child as a blessing, and named him Goku. He was so bad, but

Izume kept him anyway. A few years later, Goku was a small boy. Everyone heard how Izume had such an aweful child!

Izume shocked them all, raising a pure of heart little boy. He would not curse, would not lie, kept all of his promises,

and most of all, he would never hit a girl.

Izume got a call one day from an adoption home. They found a boy, about the age of 9. This child was said to be just as

bad as Goku, but older, and much meanier. Izume immediantly picked up Goku from school to meet his "new brother."

Izume wondered as she drove what this little boy could do to be considered worse than Goku? Goku's body tensed as

they neared the adoption place. It was obvious that Goku could sense his "big brother." The little boy went to attck Goku,

but stopped out of no where. For some reason he could not bring him self to attack the little boy. He noticed Goku also

had a tail, like he did, so maybe this new life would'nt be so bad... as he thought. Izume broke him very easily, she had

much practice with Goku. Before she new it, Goku and Vegeta (as he was later called) were unseperatable. They still had

fights from time to time, but they never got all that bad.

ChiChi was the proud princess of the Oxen tribe. Her grandpa had started a war with Japan. Back then, women were NOT

treated equally, while females in the Oxen tribe had just as much "power" as the men. When the Japanese warned them

to stop, ChiChi's grandpa trained more oxen to do battle. An aweful sneak attack was done, in which the great Oxen leader

was killeed. ChiChi's father swore revenge. Ox, as his people called him, made peace with Japan, stating that anyone who

lived on Oxen land followed the Oxen way. When ChiChi was 3, Japan had enough of this "peace" thing. They did a suprise

attack that was extremely fatal. ChiChi witnessed the death of her mom, who got shot in the heart. Also, her closest friend,

and body gaurd, got in the way of a bullit headed for Chichi. She watched him die as well. The last thing she could remember

was how her dad got her away. She watched late at night from her dads shoulder and could see the flames from her once

magnificant village. Ever since her mom's death, Bulma, ChiChi's closest girl friend, became her "mom." Bulma raised ChiChi

to continue being pure of heart, and to not be angry with the Japanese because of what happened.

Bulma spent most of her life in the books. Since her mom and dad made so much money with their good experiments, Bulma had

her own library. When bulma found out ChiChi was having problems at school, Bulma thought spending a few extra years at school

to look out for ChiChi wouldn't be such a bad idea. Her mom and dad approved of it, though her father worried that Bulma would fall

in love with someone who went to her school. Bulma ignored it, and stayed in school anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was everyones last year at high school. Because Vegeta had to start school so late, he was around18 years old. Goku, who did

not learn very well, was around 16 years old. Bulma would have been done with school well around the age of 11, if she had not waited

for ChiChi. Bulma was around 17 years old. ChiChi, being the youngest one, was 14, going on to 15. Spending all that time studing

with Bulma really paid off! She was already almost out of school!

The next day, Vegeta thought he should do something nice for a change, and buy his own school supplies. Little did he know something

would happen while he was out. Izume decided to keep Goku and Vegeta's tails, and not a single soul in Japan was quite used to seeing

a tail on a human. He got **alot** of stares. 'What the hell are _you_ starin' at?' he would usually say in his mind. While getting some extra

pencils for school, he bumped right into a young woman. "Watch where you're..." he almost foregot, women's ears were'nt worthy

enough to hear a "bad" word come out of a guys mouth. "What the _hell_ is your problem? How hard could it be to just _fucking_ walk with

out bumping into someone!" He was amazed! This girl obviously believed in equal rights, and said "bad" words all she wanted. He just

walked away... today Ma (Izume) promised more training for Goku and him. That girl was not worth being late for. Little did he know

that girl was Bulma...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, I hope you liked it! I need to remember some of my other dreams before I can post more... so sorry that you'll have to wait! All I can say is

some really crazy crap will happen, I remember giving ChiChi and Bulma some enemies... same with Goku and Vegeta... Please be patient...

I will most likely make more as the memories come back! Please Review this for me!

Tas36


	2. The First Day

DBZ High School A/N I didnt mean 2 put Hypr Girl up, that wuz a mistake... lol

New chapter! That's right! I finnally got some memories back! I always knew I was something else, but I had no idea! Now you can see why everyone is supposed to have a bad day on the 1st day... I hope you will like this story too!

Fiction- Rated T-English Romance

Chapter 2- The first day

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, sayin this is gettin old...

Vegeta woke up with a kick from his "brother." "Wake up! You'll make us both late!" Goku yelled.

"You're worse than Ma, you know that?" Vegeta said, getting out of bed.

"Ma said since you took so long to get out of bed, that I could eat most of breafest." Goku

then addded.

"What! All because you're the one who's a goodie-goodie, I can't have my full morning meal?"

"Well maybe tomarrow you'll wake up on time."

Agrivated, Vegeta went to the bathroom, then had his very small brefeast. He would be sure to do something that would make Goku very late tomarrow, so he could eat his

brefeast, and sleep in. But how? Goku always checked his whole freking room before bed, even during summer! Vegeta decided to think this over at school. It would be so

boring to hear the teachers talk, and he didn't want to start thinking so hard until school would force him to. Lucky for Goku and Vegeta, Vegeta was a very good driver.

Izume bought Vegeta a car, just for school. He had a Mustang GT. It was black, with white stripes and spining rims that shined in the sun light. At night, the white neon f

flashed on and off. (so what if i took that from Need4Speed Under Ground 2? i rele like that game! newayz...) They made it in time, and had 20 minutes to spare. Vegeta

got very nervous. He had a bet that he wouldn't survive his last year in high school at Goku's school. He had this bet with Goku himself.

At his last school, Vegeta had no fights. Everyone knew how strong he was, and he was the main man at his school. He wondered how many fights would break out to find

out who the new man on top would be. But, he actually didn't care. He needed a new name, and he needed to take over _this_ school. There were alot of hot girls here,

making the prize more worth it this year. Then he started to wonder how "popular" Goku was. Maybe he would be lucky enough to have to fight Goku. Then he wouldn't

have to waste his time on evryone else.

Goku was hanging out with some "old" friends. He noticed Vegeta's hard, cold stare. Goku was with all girls. He knew what that stare was, and ran toward his "brother."

"I'm not the guy on top, in case your'e wondering."

"Than why were all those girls around you?" Vegeta was seriously lost. If you have girls around you, you were on top. But his brother was not... what the _hell_ was going

on?

"You see, all the girls here like the fact that I'm pure of heart."

'_Of course they do_,' Vegeta thought to himself.

"They're just some of my close friends from last year, and they missed me."

"Did you miss them?" Goku started to blush a little. He never missed any of his friends, knowing that he would see them again in 2 months. But now that his big bro

asked, he realized that he missed them dearly, and he loved making the other guys jealous of him.

"So, my little brother doesn't want to be _gay_ anymore, he wants to date some of his "close friends"... that makes me laugh!" Vegeta said, a little loud...

Goku quickly grabbed Vegeta's mouth, before he could say anything else.

"No! It's not like that! Those girls are just my friends, and nothing more!" Goku yelled. "One of them asked me out _100_ times last year, but I said no because they are **only**

_friends_!"

Goku let go of Vegeta's mouth when he was done. He couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth!

"So then, you are... WHAT? _100 TIMES_?"

"Yes, but I don't like her like that."

And with that, Goku went back to his friends. Why did he make that stupid bet with Vegeta? This year was his last, and he now knew, his worst year. The girls heard

nothing, and were glad that Goku came back so soon. Angel was the happiest, for she was that girl that asked Goku out 100 times, and she would later become

ChiChi's BIG enemy. Her close friend, Becky, went to hang out with Vegeta. She thought Goku was hot, but she knew Vegeta was so sexy. She thought they were meant

for each other. Vegeta secretly liked this girl, and let her follow him around. He enjoyed her company. '_She's SO frekin HOT!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma picked up ChiChi from her house. ChiChi was really nervous. This would be her first time in the same grade as Bulma, and she had to prove to Bulma that she didn't

waste time teaching her. Bulma couldn't wait! She could finnally see ChiChi in "action." Not only that, she could see all her old friends again, after a long summer. Her

father always gave her a 2 month lecture about avoiding boys at all costs. Bulma didn't need it, but had to put up with it for her health. Now she started to worry about

ChiChi. Would she get her 'first' boy friend this year? If she did, would Bulma's smarts be useful? She did date a boy once, but she regreted it from the start... man oh

man, was she worried.

The first bell rang. Goku went to his class, and so did everyone else. The only period Goku, Vegeta, ChiChi, and Bulma had together was the last one of the day. Of

course, this class was P.E. The coach was extremely busy, so everyone got to meet each other. Vegeta noticed Bulma, and bravely walked over to her.

"You have quite the mouth, where did you get it from?" he asked.

"I was having a bad day, and I thought why not take it out on the next person to mess with me? You just happened to be that lucky bastard." She was too brave for her own

good. Vegeta liked her attitude though. For some odd reason, he really liked it. He thought '_Why not get some more of this attitude out_?' It would be some kind of

entertainment, something he really could use right now.

"So I guess you believe in equal rights; you curse as bad as any guy I know."

"What? Does it make you sad that I would say such words?"

Now Vegeta saw himself get agrivated. Who the hell did she thingk she was? He never thought that he'd be happy to be able to curse out some girl. This girl needed to

know her place, and Vegeta would be the one to show it to her. But now, more than ever, Vegeta really liked this girl's attitude.

"Just for you to know, I don't give a damn about you. I was stupid enough to let my curiosity get the best of me. Actually, I was expecting an apology." Vegeta smirked as

he saw Bulma get angry. He couldn't wait to see what she would do next.

"Sorry to break you're heart, but I also don't give a damn about you. An apology is that last thing that I would ever give you. You can go ahead and call me a bitch, because

I wouldn't care. Your words go in one ear and go out the other."

WHAT? No one has ever talked to Vegeta like that! Now he couldn't wait to be on top. The first thing he would do was settle the score with this bitch right in front of him. As

he thought of what to do to her, she walked away, obviously bored with him now. That's when Becky came over to him.

"She's the bitch around here, huh?" Becky asked.

"I could care less. It was actually fun getting her angry with me. So, what were you up to?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goku's day was going ok, if you want to say that. Angel would not leave him alone! If he went to the bathroom, she would wait for him at the door. If he got out of class

early, Angel would also leave early. Goku was getting agrivated. He needed help to get rid of her. But how? He was pure of heart! There was no way he could break a girls

heart! It would kill him, even though Angel was already killing him! Goku had to think fast, or else he was going to lose it! That's when Goku got some unexpected help...

"Ok, shut the hell up, or we're gonna have some problems!" Goku did not know who said that, but he knew it was a girls voice. Angel never, ever got talked to like that! She

got very upset, and amazingly, ran to the bathroom leaving Goku alone. Goku searched for the girl who just rescued him, knowing that she would still look agrivated.

When he saw a small, mad-looking girl in the corner, he went over to her.

"Where you the girl that just yelled at Angel?"

"So that's her name... I never want to hear it again."

"Ok... Why don't you like her?"

"It's not like you like her... do you? Why would _you_ care?"

This girl had a point... Angel was very annoying, and there was no way Goku could see him liking her. This girl didn't like Angel as well. Goku couldn't help but wonder

why. '_Become her_ _friend first, ask questions later_,' Goku told himslef.

"Ok, let's start over. My name's Goku, what's yours?" Goku saw that girl look at him, for once. He couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were such a beautiful black, and

they store right into his black eyes.

"I don't have time for boys, espeacially ones who hang out with preps. But, I'm in a good mood, so I guess I could tell you. My name's ChiChi, and we'll leave it at that."

Before she could leave, Goku did something very brave. He grabbed her left arm before she could get up to leave. He had to know one more thing.

"Why would you save me from Angel, just to not talk to me? Did you know Angel from a few years back, or did you just now start to not like her?" Goku found himslef a

little agrivated when she did not answer. Did he like this girl? Goku never really liked anyone, so how would he know what it would feel like? He wouldn't take the risk of

having Vegeta know, so he thought about asking Ma, but when he got home. ChiChi's sudden answer caught him by suprise.

"Look, I'm glad I could save you from her and such, but what's between Angel and me is none of your concern. Now let me go before I get really angry."

Goku, for some odd reason, wanted to get her more angry. Was this a game boys played with girls before they dated? Man, he felt so confused. He let her go, only after he

stared into her beautiful black eyes a little longer. More than ever, he really wanted this girl to become his new friend. He got her mad though. There was no way she would

be his friend, and she said so herself, she had no time for boys. Goku all the sudden was upset, and he went with his brother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ride home for everyone seemed long.

"So how was your first day? Was it good?" Vegeta asked. Ma told him to be nice, and he decided to give it a try. (hes so OOC here... crap! lol)

Goku didn't reply. He was thinking really hard. Why did he want to get that girl so mad? He, out of all the guys, should know best what girls want. Espeacially when it

comes to just being friends. The next thing he did was brave.

"Vegeta, how do you know when you like some girl?" When he noticed what he just asked, he began to blush.

"The next time you ask me that, be ready for my answer. For now, I'll act like you didn't just ask me that." (OCC AGAIN! o well...)

That was a close one. But he _had_ to know. It was driving him nuts, and fast! Bravely, he decided to talk to Ma about it. He did remember that he liked her eyes, and her

name was beatiful to him as well. There was no evading it now, he knew something was up with him, and that he would never be the same again.

"My day was boring. I should've had you go to my old school instead." Vegeta cut into Goku's thoughts.

"But then all my friends this year would miss me." Goku put in.

"How do you think my friends are?" At this red light, Vegeta gave Goku a stare, waiting for an answer. (is he OCC now? ...ill shut up now)

"Well, they don't miss you as much as my friends would miss me." Goku was so sure of his answer.

"What ever. Let me just add, if you wake up early tomarrow, your'e walking to school. I refuse to get up that early!" Goku looked at Vegeta, like he was an idiot.

"Why don't you tell Ma that before I'm forced to?" He did have a point. If something went wrong, Izume always asked Goku. Goku could never tell a lie, and he would

absolutly not lie to the person he called Ma. Vegeta thought of something, and when he realized the flaw in his plan, gave up. Goku and Vegeta told Ma about their day,

had dinner, and went to train. Goku was too nervous to talk to Ma. He would do it later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma told Chichi about meeting Vegeta again, and ChiChi laughed. Bulma never let a guy get away, espeacially in a good mood. ChiChi told Bulma about Goku, and

Bulma realized the name. Bulma would have ChiChi point him out tomarrow, she just had to see him.

"Do you like him?"

"Oh my god, NO! Come on Bulma! You out of everyone should know, I have NO time for boys!" Bulma's stare told ChiChi that she wasn't buying it. "Ok, so he has good

looks, no big deal, right?"

"My friend, you could use my help."

'_Oh god_,' ChiChi thought as Bulma drove her home. Not only would she deal with Goku, but Bulma would be there, and Angel would have something to say when she found

out who ChiChi was. But Chichi was ready for tomarrow, or at least everyone thought they were... But they weren't...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WOW... This is kinda long, huh? I suprise myself sometimes! Now you just have to wait until the next chapter, which will be here soon, I hope! Please review! Thanks!

Speacial thanx 2 trunkslover2000! ur the only person 2 review thats not a close friend, and just try 2 c ChiChi all sad, in ur dream! lol it wuz kinda kool actually... newayz, ur review means alot 2 me! crowd starts 2 cheer... IM NOT DONE YET! crowd shuts up, ok... and rele speacial thanx 2 mooglechick! long story, but 2 make it short, shes da reason this is on da internet! ...crickest sing their song...now u guys can cheer! crowd goes wild! lol thanx again!

Tas36


	3. The male enemies

DBZ High School

OK! Now you guys get to meet "the enemies!" Are you supposed to like the enemies? I don't know, but tell me how much you like it, ok? This is my imagination now! The dream didn't go so far, so now I really hope you like it!

Chapter 3- The male enemies.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, why do I have 2 keep typin this?

There was 30 minutes left until bedtime. Goku, who was still confused, decided it was time to talk to Ma. He knocked at her door, and entered. His heart was racing, and

Izume was not stupid. She knew something was wrong with her youngest son, but what? She noticed herself get nervous as well. Thank goodness Goku couldn't tell. He began to tell Izume about Chichi, very quietly, and quickly. He finished by asking, "Ma, how do you know when you like someone?"

Did Izume know this question was coming? Yes, just not after the first day. Izume thought of what 'good' boys usually go through, and then spoke.

"Well, for one thing, you believe you have to be with that person. You also start out by wanting to be that person's friend, more than anyone else." That was true. As much as Goku wanted answers from Chichi, he remembered wanting to be her friend SO bad. Did he really like her? All he knew was that she had beautiful eyes, and that she looked good. How can a person like Goku get his first crush by looks, not personality? Then again, she saved him, and he had to like that about her. In a way, she liked helping people. Yeah, that made her likable.

"Also, when you talk to that person, you think differently. Like, 'Do I look ok? Will I mess this up?' Those kind of things."

Goku didn't do that, yet. He had this really bad feeling that he would tomorrow. He had enough answers for now. He gave Izume a hug and kiss g'nite, and went to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Vegeta woke up on time, so he and Goku got to school even earlier. Goku almost immediately noticed Chichi, sitting at a picnic table. Bulma was there, and he felt like he saw her some where. He shook the thought off. He needed a way to become friends with Chichi, but alone. Ma was right. Goku was already sure he would mess this up, even if she was alone. This was so frustrating! Vegeta noticed Goku, and who he was looking at. 

"Is that the girl that you think you like?" He actually said it quietly, so Goku gave him an answer.

"Yeah... but how? I don't event know her, and yet I think I like her." Vegeta thought she looked ok, and that she would be good to Goku. Even though he also didn't know this girl, Vegeta approved of her. When he noticed Bulma over there, he wanted to go there so bad. '_Just get her a little mad_.' he thought. So, he walked over to the table.

'_I should've never told him_,' Goku was thinking. Now that girl would know Goku might like her. Little did he know Vegeta wanted to mess with Bulma. She couldn't get away with what she pulled off yesterday.

"Can't you mess with me later or something? I'm busy now, and you're the last thing on all of earth that I need right now." There was that feisty attitude that Vegeta liked so much. Wait. 'liked'? Did he actually like this girl. He decided he needed some sleep. He was tired, and he when he's tired, he's stupid. '_I know I don't like this girl'_. Chichi cut in.

"I thought you said you would be nice to guys this year." Bulma replied with a pissed off stare. Chichi just smiled, holding in her laughter. Goku saw that smile, and he felt weird warmth in his heart. He knew it then. As shy as he is, he liked this girl. He wouldn't do anything about it though. He had to become her friend first.

"Well, I see you're friend knows how to be a lady." Vegeta added. Chichi laughed as she gave Vegeta her name. Goku and Chichi, he would help them go out for sure.

Something about her seemed perfect for him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Names Vegeta, nice to meet you."

"Who is that boy that was standing next to you?" Chichi asked.

"Oh- that's my little brother." Oh my god, did Goku tell his big brother about her? The last thing she needed was two brothers constantly messing with her. Lucky for her, Goku never really gave Vegeta a name. He acted like he just met her, being really nice and all. Bulma saw a side of Vegeta that she wanted to get to know better, but she didn't say much. At that point, Vegeta waved Goku over. He was extremely nervous, but he went anyway. '_Just be yourself, nothing will go wrong if you do_.' Goku thought.

He sat down right next to Vegeta, across from Chichi. She was different today. Was it because her friend was there as well?

"Good morning." Was what she said to him.

"Good morning." Goku replied.

"This is my friend, Bulma." Bulma! Goku recognized that name! It drove him nuts! How did he know that name, but not know what she looked like? He got brave enough to ask her, after introducing himself.

"Hi! my name's Goku. I'm sorry, but your name sounds familiar." He saw Bulma thinking, really hard. Then, her beautiful blue eyes met his.

"Oh my gosh! Is your mom's name Izume?" Vegeta stared at her. How on earth did she know Ma? He let Goku answer. Bulma was in a good mood, and Vegeta only wanted her in a bad one.

"Yeah! Wow... Then how do we know each other? How did we meet?" Goku never could remember his past. In one of his and Vegeta's bad fights, Vegeta punched him really hard in his head. Goku could only remember Vegeta and Ma. He sadly lost his memories of the far-off past. He couldn't even remember when he first met Vegeta!

"When we were kids, Izume would bring you over. You were so strong, and she wanted you to be strong so you could defend girls, and your friends. We would put you in the gravity room, and after you would play hide-n-seek with me. But when another boy was found, you stopped coming. Izume said he was too strong, and bad. Dad said he was older than me, so I guess he thought we would like each other or something like that." She looked at Vegeta, who was looking at her. "I'm guessing you're the reason Goku stopped coming over, and the boy my dad didn't want me to meet." Vegeta thought she was right. He did remember Ma calling a friend, and saying he was too much and couldn't leave the house. He also remembered going to their house, just once though. How could this girl not remember? Maybe he was crazy. '_I really need more sleep_.' He said to himself.

"So what if I'm that reason? You can see him everyday now, and play your pathetic little games as well. I really don't care. What's in the past, is in the past." Chichi gave Vegeta a look, than she spoke.

"Well, if you never came along, Bulma would've never taught me anything she learned at school. I would just now be starting high school, and Bulma wouldn't even be at school. So," she said with a giggle, " I guess I should say thank you." Goku really liked that little giggle Chichi let out, even though it was for Vegeta. "Um..." she started to say. She got Goku's attention. She said this with a smile, "I'm sorry that I took Bulma away from you." Goku couldn't help but smile back.

"It's ok. She's here now, isn't she?" Chichi liked his smile. _'Now I feel bad for being mean to him yesterday...'_ she thought to herself. He didn't bring up yesterday yet though... Did he forget? No. Well... he was sitting right across from her. Then again, Bulma and Vegeta were there too. But Bulma told Chichi about what happened between them yesterday. Were these two really so nice that they would forgive any girl? Vegeta quickly proved Chichi wrong.

"Wow. Knowing that you used to hang out with my little brother... Goku, I feel sorry for you. I'm happy that I 'separated' you and her." Vegeta didn't even so much as look at Bulma when he said that. He looked right at Goku, and than at Chichi. Chichi looked at Vegeta like he was a different person.

"So much for 'Mister nice guy'..." was all that she said.

"Well, I'm sorry that your friend can be such a bitch at times. Wait, no I'm not."

Bulma broke in. "How did I know you only came over here to mess with me? If you want to bother me _that_ bad, why don't you wait until I'm in a bad mood. Actually, why don't you just leave. I hate it when guys just stare at me from far away."

"Nice try. I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid." Now he was staring at her. He noticed her sarcasm. This attitude, this early in the morning, perfect.

"God, you really _are_ stupid, aren't you? There's no question about it. Get the hell away from me." She stopped looking at him, just to give him a cold stare in a second.

"_Here's my chance_." Vegeta thought to himself.

"Coming over here, a waste of my time. Being nice to you, even more of a waste. Pissing you off **so** easily, priceless!" Did that ever piss Bulma off. Her blue eyes store at Vegeta, and her fists shook dangerously. They turned white from the sudden anger.

"Piss off Vegeta, before I make you!" Vegeta only smirked, that is, until Goku smacked him upside his head. Goku gave him an awful stare, one you **never** want to get from family. Rubbing his head, Vegeta said, "Sorry. Maybe I'll mess with you later, when you're in that bad mood." It was way too late for that. Goku hit him again.

"I don't know what Bulma could've done to you, but let it go! She's my friend, and I won't let you mess with her like that!" Vegeta gave him a 'now I'm pissed' look.

"Fine! If it will make you happy, then I'll leave the damn girl alone!" That's all that Goku wanted. Bulma calmed down.

"I'll be nicer too... Just don't start anything with me, and I won't start anything with you, deal?" Vegeta nodded. Now he needed another way of entertainment, all because of Goku. Vegeta got up and left. '_God DAMNIT! I'm bored as hell! Now I need some other form of entertainment! FUCK!' _

"Your brother is a pain in the ass, how do you put up with him?" Bulma asked.

Goku just smiled. "I don't. If he messes with me, Ma gets on his case. Trust me, that's the last thing you want!" Bulma started thinking.

"One day, I should come over and re-introduce myself. Maybe then Vegeta will truthfully leave me alone." Goku and Chichi gave Bulma a look. What was this about? She didn't want to waste her time guessing. "What? Did I do something wrong? What's the matter with you guys all the sudden?" Chichi looked at Goku. That face was too much, he couldn't speak. Chichi then spoke.

"You like Vegeta, don't you?" With that, Bulma started to blush. What was wrong with her? 'Do I?' She was thinking to her self. She had to admit, Vegeta was very sexy, but his attitude was too much for her. At least for now it was.

"Ok... Well, I'll admit he's hot, but I _don't_ like him. It's weird." Bulma was happy with her answer. Goku thought she was telling the truth. She didn't show any signs of lying. Chichi, on the other hand, was not buying it.

"You just wanna get introduced to the 'backbone' of the family so then you'll be allowed to date him. So you like him. That's ok with me. I just don't want him around when he's in a bad mood, ok? Just follow that, and I'll accept him." Bulma got pissed at her for saying that. '_Did Chichi always have to make it seem like I like someone_?'

Bulma got aggravated.

"God Chichi! You _know _I don't like him! Leave me alone!" Vegeta was looking now. She didn't like who? Was Chichi suggesting that Bulma liked him? For someone who was supposed to be smart, Bulma sure was stupid. All Vegeta heard was "I don't like him! Leave me alone!" It had to be him. He knew he was a sexy beast, but for her to like him? _Wow_. Then, he saw everyone tense. Bulma and Chichi looked scared, nervous even, while Goku looked pissed off, and ready to fight. Then they all looked to the right. Vegeta followed in suit. All he saw was two boys walking, and everyone else getting out of their way.

* * *

The one to the left was a little taller than Vegeta. He was white, and muscular. He wore a white jersey, with white pants and white shoes to match. His shoes were white, with a black stripe going through it. His eyes were a hazel brown. Everyone called him Mark. Vegeta knew this because all the girls around him screamed that name. Then he thought that was the guy he would have to fight. 

The one next to him was black, taller, and muscular as well. He wore a black collared shirt that wasn't all the way buttoned, camo baggy pants, and also white shoes with a black stripe. Vegeta noticed he was eying down Goku, who did the same. Vegeta figured Goku had some past with that guy. But what kind of past would someone like Goku have? God, it drove him nuts. Mark and his friend stopped by some 'loyal subjects.' They gave them a necklace and some sunglasses. Mark, of course, had a huge money sign. His friend wore a male sign. Vegeta couldn't wait to beat the shit out of them. He would have his own subjects, and he really liked the thought of that.

He looked at the girls again. Bulma was looking at Mark, Chichi at the other guy. Now Vegeta knew he missed something. Why was Goku ready to fight, while Bulma **and** Chichi were really scared? He saw Angel 'all up' on the one guy, and noticed Becky was doing the same thing to Mark. Then the girls left, smiles on both the girls faces.

The bell was about to ring. Mark and his friend walked by Vegeta. They stoppe d right in front of him.

"What? You don't know how to bow before your rulers?" Mark said. That pissed Vegeta off.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're not 'king' for this year yet. When the fighting starts, you can expect that I'll be the one to beat your ass down. Now get away from me, you're a waste of time." The other guy spoke next.

"You must be the new guy, and Goku's 'big bro' as well. If you have a problem with me because of Goku, you better step down."

"What ever you have with Goku, you have with Goku, not me! If you want to get your ass beat, then I'm your man." And with that, Vegeta walked away, both the other men pissed off.

The bell rang, and every one went to class.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Pretty cool, huh? The next chapter will have a background for Mark and his friend. I just hope you will like it. It will be up in a while, please wait! 

**muhahahahahaha! **srry bout that... lol here's my response 2 the lovely reviewers! yea, I will respond 2 every review! lol and Izume's name is pronounced like this.

the i sounds like the i in it. the zu sounds like zoo. the me sounds like may. srry i took a while to teach u guys. my cuz called and asked, so i thought y not make

ur lives easier? srry again... so its izoomay lol but u get the point, izoomay is rele Izume... im done now lol

**mooglechick**: thats my whole point! i love it wen Bulma and Vegeta argue! and its so easy! lol im glad u like it! lets get a round of applause 4 the 1 postin this for me!

(crowd goes out of control!) and if i hav ne Kingdom Hearts 2 fans, she has a story that u ppl need 2 read! i like it so far! and god! u need 2 update! lol ur lucky i cant get 2

u where u r now! but ill get there lol

**Sorasgirl16**: i thought u would neva read this story! now i feel bad! lol thanx so much for the review! all u KH2 fans, her story so far is so kool! read hers 2 plz! and update

woman! b4 i g2 ur house and beat u up! lol

**trunkslover2000**: thanx so much 4 da review! shes da only 1 that isnt a 'in person' friend that reviewed from the start! i thought Chichi and Goku were som-what cute as

well! kool we think alike!... unless u read my mind and put that there! OMG! lol and she has this rele cute fic about trunks and pan! its so cute! u guys gotta read that as

2! thanx again!

**severussweetie**: thanx! im glad i changer ur opinion for the better! u should read Gosha's Z High, its rele kool! neways, her 1st and 3rd stories are my favs! u guys should

check them out! and thanx SO much 4 the support! my mom always told me that i am good with words, and that i should make stories, but i usually dont write and such,

reminds too much of skool! lol but thanx! and ur on my fav list! way 2 go!

**2 ALL WHO REVIEWED, THE NEXT CHPT IS 4 U! 4 all who read and not review, at least ppl r readin this, but it hurts to noe som ppl dont speak their minds**

**u noe? but plz review! and 4 my cuz, she has an excuse, her comp wont let her log on, so she cant review, thats gotta suk! lol byes!**

Tas36


	4. Male Enemy Background

DBZ High School

So now we meet the enemies, and I mean the boys! It may be boring, but some things you have to know! Tell me how much you like it, ok? I hope you really do like it! Oh! and i 4got 2 tell u wut the characters look like! ChiChi wears a white shirt with tweety bird on it! on the front, it says stop staring at me, but on the back it says stop following me! her pants are so blue, that wen u look at it from an angle, they look black! ChiChi's hair is always up, no matter what. she has sneakers, but im not so sure of the color yet. Bulma wears a shirt that has a bunny on it. it reads, theres nothing lucky about a bunny with no feet. get it? her moms called bunny. ok im stupid her shirt is also white. Her pants are red, with a white stripe goin down the sides of her legs. she has red shoes. her hair is a little past her shoulders, and it looks stringy like on the show. Goku wears his orange Ki pants, its the only kinds of pants he'll wear! He wears a black shirt that Izume made, it covers most of his muscles! of course, his hairs a mess. replace his normal boots with black shoes. Vegeta wears those blue pants, with the white boots. he wears his gloves. He wears a blues shirt with stick people running from a police car. it reads its all fun and games till the cops get called. Now, if u want them 2 wear somthin else, then imagine them like that! I dont care, it'll make u guys happy, so go for it! o yea, Angel has long blonde hair, a little longer than Bulmas. she wears brown capries, with a red V-shirt. her shoes are a lighter brown than her shirt. Becky wears a pink shirt. it shows som of her stomache. her skirt is extremely short, and its purple. her shoes are pink at the bottom, and at the top they're purple. her hair is brown, and its long. goes down to the middle of her back.

WARNING: extremely long chpt... oooooopppppsssss 0o i just LOVE that face! lol

Chapter 4- Male Enemy Backround 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... does that really matter?

Vegeta couldn't concentrate. His mind was on Bulma. '_What's going on? Why was Bulma more scared of Mark than she was of me_?' _Any thing _that had to do with Bulma was in Vegeta's head. After the next bell, Vegeta went to science. He was very skilled in science, and he actually liked this teacher. The door opened, and it revealed Bulma. She sat down. The door opened again. This time, Mark stepped in.

"Class, we have a late arrival. His name is Mark, and he is the newest student. Please be nice. Mark, take a seat." The only problem was, there were no open seats. Mark looked around, waiting for some one to give him a seat.

"Here," Bulma said, "You can have my seat. I'll pull up a chair." Mark gave her a smile, one she did not like. He took her seat, and Bulma grabbed a chair. As you can guess, Bulma pulled up next to Vegeta. He actually let her share the same desk with him, but that didn't last long.

"Why on earth would you want to sit by me? You don't like me, and I don't like you either. Go away, before I get _Goku_ on you." He smirked. Bulma looked up at him. Her face showed that she was sad, scared, that something was wrong. Vegeta was amazed. What could Mark have done to make Bulma truthfully scared of him?

"Sorry," Vegeta mumbled. He let her stay.

ChiChi was late to class. She ran through the hallway, strait to Language Arts. She shared this class with Goku. The teacher was very 'upset' with ChiChi's late appearance.

"ChiChi, you are LATE! Take a seat! If it happens again, I'll make sure you'll regret it!" All the students laughed. The teacher was laughing too. ChiChi was so embarrassed!

She noticed all the seats were in rows of 2. She saw Goku, sitting by himself, and not laughing. She sat next to him. "It's ok." He said. ChiChi looked at him like he was stupid. "No, really. The teacher, she's really nice. She told us she only gets mad for good reasons. We didn't believe her, so she said she would show us. You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. They laughed because we all know she will never have to be mean like that, and we won't have to take her seriously." With that, Goku smiled at Chichi. She couldn't help but smile back. How was he so nice to her? She was mean to him and not for a good reason either. Yesterday, "ChiChi, did Goku explain?" Mrs. Demps asked. ChiChi nodded. "Well, I hope you all know that your seat is now where you will sit for the rest of the year." Everyone looked at their partner, and smiled. There was always a boy with a girl. ChiChi gave Goku a friendly smile, and Goku did the same. Both blushed when they stopped smiling, and they each looked a different way when they were done. "Well, I still have no work for you, so just talk quietly. You now know what will happen if you don't listen to me."

The class laughed, and started talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, Goku" ChiChi started. Goku looked at her. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you yesterday... My first day is always the second-worst day." Goku only smiled. So, she really _was_ a nice girl. He needed to be her friend now, more then ever. He thought of what to say, then started.

"It's ok. Believe me, when Angel starts talking, anyone could go off on her. Once you go off, it's really hard to control who you're nice to. Besides, you had a point. Your last year at high school should be focused on school work, not boys." ChiChi quickly cut in.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we could'nt be just friends, ya know? The last thing I need is a friend like Vegeta, one who only wants to piss me off." ChiChi laughed, and Goku did the same. Wait... 'just frineds' _Wha... di... huh_?' Goku thought. '_Oh my god... does that mean we're frineds now_?' He had to ask.

"Wait... so you accept me as a friend? You won't get all angry with me again?" ChiChi couldn't help but laugh. For a guy who's good with girls, he sure was bad. Goku liked that laugh. '_PLEASE, PLEASE! LET US BE FRINEDS_!' Goku was thinking.

"Gosh. Do I really mean that much to you? Of course we're frineds! What? Are you trying to get more 'girlfriends' this year? It's ok. You got me. And I still get angry with friends, so your not safe from my wrath!" Goku had to blush. He looked away so she wouldn't have to see him blush. He thought he should start a conversation before she'd get bored.

"Why is your first day your second-worst day?" He was so lost to why this was so.

"On the first day, everyone _knows_ summer is gone. But on the last day, which is my worst day, you cry not knowing if you'd see your friends again. Since this is my last year in school, I don't know if I'd see my friends ever again. Plus, I hate cryin in public."

Goku never really thought like that. He never cried before in his life, but he always hated seeing his friends cry over him.

"So, why were you late? You didn't get lost, did you?" ChiChi gave him a look. She had a serious look now. '_Was it something I said_' Goku thought. '_Wait... DUH! I did say __somethin to her...'_

"I don't really wanna talk about it Goku. No offense." Goku got sad. He really wanted to know. He couldn't just let her get away with that. He pushed his luck.

"Come on ChiChi. P...L...E...A...S...E...? I promise I won't tell_ anyone_!" Now ChiChi got annoyed. He put on his teademark smile. She almost gave up.

"I don't care if you tell anyone, but I don't wanna talk about it." '_One more try... Maybe this time it'll work_.' Goku tried again.

"ChiChi! How much do I have to beg? PLEASE!" ChiChi gave up. As much as she didn't want to, she did.

"Fine... I ran into Derek. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Derek? '_Oh my god_!' Goku thought. Derek was the other boy with Mark, the one ChiChi was so scared of. Goku already had a reason to be angry with him, but now he had another. As much as he wanted to know the details, he didn't ask. He just made sure ChiChi was ok.

"Did he do anything to you? I just wanna know if he hurt you." ChiChi's eyes started to water. Goku, some how, felt her pain.

"You don't need details. All I will say is that I'm scared of him, and that he wouldn't leave me alone. I was so busy trying to get away from him, that I was late. Now, is that enough?" '_Gosh... Goku needs to stop asking so many questions_.'

"Well... I want to know why you fear him so much, but I'll ask some other time. For now, I'm just glad you're safe." ChiChi smiled now. '_Why do I have to be so frekin __scared? I can't bring myslef to just put my arm around her and comfort her! Man, Vegeta's right, I am pathetic'._ Before she and Bulma went to class, Bulma said Goku had a past with Derek. Goku would easily jump to 'rescue' ChiChi if he was ever needed. She had no reason to fear Derek if Goku was with her. For once, she felt safe. But now it was _her_ turn to ask some questions. She had to return the favor. It was only the right thing to do!

"So, Bulma told me you have a past with Derek. Is she right?" ChiChi got his attention, but no where near the answer that she wanted.

"How wold Bulma know? She had a hard time remembering me, and she went to a different school last year." He had a point. '_Darn! Now this has to take longer than I want __to.' _She thought.

"Well, I noticed you were eyeing him down, and that he did the same thing to you. And Bulma asked some girl and all that girl would say is that you two had a past. Now I want to know what that past is." Goku made a weird face. ChiChi needed to know _some_ things, so she made it easier on him. "Ok, you don't have to give details like me, but I still wanna know some stuff!" He was looking a little more relaxed now. _'This isn't working! But this will' _She thought. "Come on Goku P...L...E...A...S...E...?"

Goku could'nt help but smile. She was so bad, but he liked it. '_I guess I don't have a choice anymore_...' He thought. '_She just HAD to copy me'_

"Well... How about this. I'll tell you, anything you want to know, but later. How does that sound?" He was so easy! ChiChi didn't have to use details, and yet he will give her the whole story! '_Man, am I good or what_?' She thought.

"Ok. But, if you back down, hm... I'll stop talking to you." Goku's heart stopped. His jaw went strait down. Did she just say that? Man, those words really hurt him! '_Now I __can't wait 'til I'm dating her' _he said sarcastically. He didn't have much of a choice for sure now.

"Ok. Just don't threaten me like that! Those words really hurt!" Playing around, Goku put his lower lip down, and made the cutest sad face anyone could make. He also crossed his arms on his chest. ChiChi laughed, then she played along.

"Aw! Did I mawke the bawby upswet?" Goku had his eyes on the desk. He only nodded. ChiChi took her left hand, and she grabbed his chin. (not hard, softly) Goku's heart skipped a beat. She touched him, already! For that moment, he was in heaven, so to speak. Then ChiChi rubbed his cheek in a soothing way. His frown turned into a smile. "Wewll, I'm SWO sowy! I won't let it hawppen agawin. Dowes thwat mawke yew feewl bettwer?" She said all this in a baby voice. Goku started laughing. ChiChi did the same thing. _'She is so cool_!' Goku thought.

That's when the bell rang. For a moment, Goku and ChiChi only looked at each other. Then, out of no where, ChiChi got up very quickly. After a few moments, Goku noticed why. It finally hit him, she was _blushing_! Now Goku knew there was a chance that she liked him. After all, he practically just flirted with her, in his own way. To know that she liked his flirting technique, he couldn't wait until P.E. now. Even though Vegeta and Bulma would be there, he didn't care. He was her friend! He had every right to 'hit on her'.

Soon after, the lunch bell rang. Vegeta and Goku were the first ones in line. The lunch food wasn't all that good, but it also wasn't all that bad. With all the girls that Goku had as friends, he usually had a huge lunch. On a rare occasion, Goku would share with Vegeta. Goku really wanted to eat with ChiChi, but she was no where to be seen.

Was she ok? Did Derek get to her? Goku relaxed when he saw ChiChi with Bulma. Bulma went through the line, and ChiChi waited for her. When ChiChi noticed Goku, he waved her over. She did the 'one sec' thing so she could bring Bulma as well. Vegeta snorted at what Goku just did. He had to spend Science with Bulma, and he was sick of being nice to her.

"Why do you have to be so fucking nice all the god damn time? I don't want what's-her-face sitting here!" Goku just gave him a look, before he smacked Vegeta like he did in the morning.

"Shut it! I'm the one who sat here first, _you_ followed _me_. In a way, this is _my_ table, not yours. If you don't wanna sit with her, then go sit some where else. Besides, I have to ask ChiChi something." Vegeta smirked.

"So, I take it you're gonna ask the girl out huh?" Goku knew Vegeta wanted a response. '_Why not burst his bubble_?' Goku thought. Goku smirked at Vegeta. _'Since when __does he smirk? Did I miss somethin_?' Vegeta thought.

"Well, Ima ask her out and all, but not now. We just became official friends, so I guess she needs some time before I can ask her." Wait! wasn't he supposed to try to hide the fact that he liked her? Why was he playing along with Vegeta's little game? _'Great! Now my only entertainment is gone! Perfect time for him to grow up_! _Damnit!_' Vegeta thought. Goku only laughed. "But for real, it's somthin important. Don't think about it too much." At that moment, Bulma came out of the lunch line. They just started walking toward Goku and Vegeta when something stopped them. Derek and Mark blocked the path. Vegeta looked to see how his brother was reacting. Goku's heart stopped. All Derek did was ask ChiChi one question, and her eyes hid tears. He wondered how she was doing, now that he was there. They seemed to say some things, some things that Bulma didn't like, and then they left. Goku was relieved that they chose to not make a scene. ChiChi was happy to be so close to Goku, and Bulma was happy that they left. Goku sat across from Vegeta, forcing him to sit next to Bulma. Of course, Bulma did **NOT** like this!

"Wha- GOKU! I _don't _wanna sit next to him! Please sit next to him... for me?" Goku knew she would complain, so he came up with a plan. This plan would keep Goku seated next to ChiChi. He gave it a shot.

"Well, you and Vegeta said you would be nice to eachother. I thought, 'Why not start at lunch today?' Come on Bulma! You _know_ that this is a good idea. Just go along with it." Bulma was getting mad. She noticed he had this all planned out. Since she was mad, she decided to try and embarass Goku.

"Just 'cause you like ChiChi you think you can sit by her all the damn time." He blushed a litte, but ChiChi payed her no mind. Her mind was else where. Why would Derek come up to her, and then leave? After the past 'they' had, she thought he would do something much worse than make her scared. When she heard her name, she snapped back into reaity. Vegeta cut in before ChiChi could ask why her name was said, and what for.

"Well, _I heard _what you said this morning after I left. You said somthin like 'you don't like me'. Mmhm, I heard you!" Buma blushed a little. Vegeta continued, with a smirk of course, "Yet, in Science you had a chance to sit where ever the _hell_ you wanted, and you some how ended up next to _me_. I don't see why you don't wanna sit with me now."

Bulma gave up, and sat down. Goku got to sit next to ChiChi. He was so happy! He then heard something. He looked where the sound was comming from, and saw ChiChi, _laughing!_ Her laugh was amazing to him. She was laughing because every word that came out of Vegeta's mouth was true, and Bulma knew that. She gave ChiChi a cold stare.

"Shut up ChiChi. I'm not in the mood for your little games." ChiChi couldn't control herself. Her laugh got quieter, which was more amusing than her other laugh. Goku thought this 'new' laugh was so funny. Before he knew it, he was laughing with her! Trying to keep their balance, they leant their hands on each other, and just when you'd think they were done, they would take one look at each other, and start again! Vegeta found himself laughing every now and then, for to him, those two were such idiots! All the laughter stopped when Derek and Mark re-entered. They threw out their trays, and then left. '_Now's my chance' _Goku thought.

"What did Derek ask that made you upset, ChiChi?" ChiChi's 'happy' face left, and she seemed to pale a little.

"He...well...I guess you could say he asked me out..." Goku's heart stopped. ChiChi was scared of him, and yet he asked her out? Hopefully ChiChi's fear of him wouldn't cloud her better judgment.

"I told him I'd think about it, but after what happened with 'us,' I seriously doubt a 'no' is an answer." She seemed scared, terrified now. Knowing Goku liked her, Vegeta thought it right to 'aid' his brother with the given situation.

"Shit, I don't see what you're so fuckin scared of! He's probably gonna say, 'Will you got out with me, yes **or **no?' That's when you aswer '**or'**! And to say I thought I was stupid!" His plan eased the tense atmosphere a little. ChiChi looked up and smiled. Heck, she was giggling before any one knew it.

"_Thanks Vegeta, I really didn't know what to say there, you really helped."_ Goku said that in Vegeta's head.

"_You're just lucky I accept her. I guess she'll be a good girlfriend, and I can see Ma takin a likin in her. You better not screw it up! You know I hate bein nice!"_

_"God Vegeta, I thought that was a neutral comment, I didn't know you were tryin to be nice. But for the record, thanks any way."_

"_What? I just wasted my breath tryin to cheer her up, and that's bein neutral? See if I help again!"_

_"If you want help with Bulma, to be your girlfriend or just a friend, you better stay nice to ChiChi, got it?"_

_"Fucking shit man! Fine! But you better gimme some fucking good help, or else!"_

"Thanks Vegeta, I really appreciate it. I never thought of that. I guess I could use that against Dad now." She started to giggle again.

'_Who would've thought Vegeta could actually be nice? Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll be nicer to me... But I doubt that will ever happen...'_ Bulma sighed to herself. If she would've kept to her self that day in the store, Vegeta would be nicer to her, like he was to ChiChi. Bulma couldn't help but feel there was more to this than what met theeye, but she had no idea what that was, and it drove her nuts!

"So ChiChi, can you tell me now?" Goku asked. She took in a deep breath, and held it in for a while. She knew this was comming. He did say he would ask for details later, but she still wasn't ready to tell any of them, even though Bulma knew.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say, not yet. Sorry..." Goku just smiled at her.

"Tell you what?" Vegeta cut in.

"Don't worry about it too much." Goku replied. Vegeta gave that 'now I'm even _more_ pissed look'. He tried to speak, but was silenced by Goku.

"You wanna know mine then?" He asked. He wanted to give her anything she wanted. Right now she wanted to know some things that had to do with that. She nodded, but Vegeta cut in,_ again._

"What? You mean that so called 'past' of yours with that one fag?" Goku laughed at what Vegeta said. 'Fag' Vegeta rarely said that word.

"Yea. Now, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Vegeta snorted," You see, it all happened my first year at high school. There was this girl, she was really cool! Every one said she was me, in a girls body. She was pure of heart. She kept all her promises, never cursed, and she wouldn't hit boys either. Vegeta, she was the girl you said I dated, because I had her number. Anyway, everyone tried to get us together. 'Cause she was like me, she refused to date me without knowing me. When we got to know each other, we saw each other like older brother and younger sister. She was the best." Then, Goku got quiet for a while. "That's when Derek first went to the school. Back then, we were close friends. I found out he liked her, and I hooked them up 'cause she liked him too. They were so cute together, and he respected the times when she wanted to be with me. Then one day, he asked to take her out. I was ok with it. That one date changed to two, three, four, so on. You get the point. One day, he asked her, to go with some friends. I told her she shouldn't, but she did anyway. I tried to call her, but there was no answer." He fell silent again. ChiChi put her hand on his. Her hand was so soft. He looked at her, and she urged him on. "I did this little technique I had specially for her, so I could know where she was at all times. I followed it to that spot.

When I got there, all I saw was this group of guys, taking turns." ChiChi found it hard to swallow. "I got there too late. I got every one of them at the dead end of the ally.

When I looked at her, she was dead. I beat the snot out of everyone who was there. Ever since then, the only person I could ever bring myslef to hate was Derek." There was a long silence. ChiChi had no idea this had happened! She felt bad, wanting to know the story and all. Vegeta was the first to speak.

"HOLY** SHIT**! I remember that girl!" Was all he said. Bulma gave him a look that said, 'You_ idiot_! Can't you see he's sad right now? Try to say something that's nice!' He just snorted at her. Bulma, on the other hand, tried to help.

"I had no idea Goku. I'm sorry for the loss. I have a 'past' with him as well, I guess you could say." ChiChi stole a glare at her. Bulma was the only person other than her dad that knew what happened between them. She hoped Bulma wouldn't say anything. But she didn't. Of corse, Vegeta was the one to make that little moment of peace leave them.

"So! I saw the way you looked at Mark earlier, _Bulma_!" She didn't want to say anything, but he just wouldn't quit! "What did he ask _you_?" Bulma sighed.

"He didn't _ask me _anything. He made nasty comments, like how I was SO great in bed, how I always gave Mark good money, those kind of nasty things. He just pissed me off." She glared at Goku, totally forgetting how 'upset' he just was, "And Goku only fueled that anger! Makin me sit next to you! Vegeta, you weren't much help as well! Helpin him when you should've been tryin to get him to sit by you! And don't get me started on Goku and ChiChi's little laughin attack!" ChiChi started to giggle again, but controlled herself.

"So you actually slept with him?" Vegeta thought he knew the answer, but it wouldn't hurt to know the truth and piss off Bulma even more so why not? "_Disgusting_!" He had a HUGE smirk on his face now. Any one who slept with Mark _was_ disgusting!

"NO! I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM! GOD!" '_Oh yea! She's pissed! Time to ask a serious question!'_

"Why don't you tell us why you, say, 'dislike' Mark so much now, hm?" '_Oh great' _she said to herself. Well, Goku was there... Things couldn't be all that bad.

"Mark was the first and only guy I dated. Is that what you wanted to hear, Vegeta?" He snorted. He knew she was hiding something. "You're so lucky I said I would be nice toward you, or else I wouldn't be saying this. He was a jerk. When we first met, I was scared of him. I believed dad, how he would say, 'Boys will ruin your life! Stay away from them!' After I met Mark, he asked me out. I didn't have a choice but to say yes. He was such a dick though! If I looked at a boy, 'What? Would you rather date that punk?' But he grew worse. In middle school, he started to hit me." Vegeta got pissed. He didn't know why, but he felt Bulma belonged to him. For some reason, Bulma meant so much to him. '_Perfect_!' He thought. '_Maybe it's 'cause she's my entertainment! If that's the case, then hell yeah she belongs to me!' _"When I finally broke up with him, he swore we were still dating. I had to switch schools because of him. But, he's the reason I have this attitude. He's the only boy I fear, he's the only boy I will _ever_ fear."

With that, she looked at Vegeta like, 'What'chya gonna do 'bout that, huh?' Vegeta only smirked, and gave his 'reply.'

"Girl! Realize what you said, '_BOY_!' Do I look like a fucking _boy_ to you! NO! I'm a grown-ass _man_! If you want to insult me, at least get your facts strait!" He smirked as he saw her get madder. Goku was about to do something, when Bulma ushered him to stay seated.

"Well, I do have my facts strait. _You _don't! If you're a grown-ass _man_, where is your house?" No answer. "Hm... ok. How 'bout a car?" Vegeta was about to say something before she cut him off. "The car _you _bought with _your_ money?" That shut him up quick. "Ok... How about a degree? Did you finish high school?" Another no answer. "Ok, so I'm guessing you have a degree from _college_?" He wasn't even looking at her by now. He was so wrong about her. She really was a smart girl. Vegeta started thinking that she was the second smartest person, second to her father. "How 'bout a family you actually take care of? You know, you have a wife that you did'nt leave, and maybe a kid or two. Where are they?" Still no reply. "And to say you had the _nerve_ to say my facts were not strait! Next time, you get _your_ facts strait!" Vegeta smirked at her now. '_God he pisses me off! How the hell could he be smirking after I just told him how it is? Damn!'_

"Ok. For once, I was wrong. But don't go lecturing me! You're not my mother! So shut it!" He got up to throw away his tray. Bulma had a minor fit, then she calmed down.

She followed him, and threw out her tray as well.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere? You're pissing me off." He said it under his breath. Bulma gave him a look.

"Look, Mark just came in. There's no way he would just come in, and leave right after. Yes, I'm nervous around him. You aren't. Please Vegeta, I know you'll laugh, but there's a reason I put up with you. You're not scared of anything, and I feel..." Her eyes were tearing. He wanted to help her, so he cut in.

"Hey," He hugged her. Goku stared at him! What was that in his eye? Goku never saw that in his eyes before. It was so weird. Was it peace? Was he happy to help some one? Vegeta continued. "I now know why you act the way you do. I just mess with you 'cause it's fun." His facial expression changed. He was serious in his face now.

"When ever he's around, I'll be nice to you. Believe it or not, now that I know what he did to you, I have another reason to beat the shit outta him. But, all I ask is when I become the guy on top, you do one thing for me. Trust me, it won't be anything nasty. "She nodded, and he held on to her a little longer. After a while he let her go. ChiChi was laughing. She knew Bulma was happy now. That's when the bell rang, and it was time to get back to class...

Well? What do you think? Well... about the enemy thing... this chapter came out much longer than I expected. ChiChi and Bulma's girl enemies will be introduced next chapter. ChiChi's past with Derek mite be said as well. Idk yet. Hope you liked it! If thats a cliff hanger... srry thats not whats intended. mom thinks im gettin sick, but dont worry! i have an extremely good imune system! i havent thrown up in ages, or had that nasty medicene! thats how good it is! fear not! tmi lol the chpts will still b comming, i just mite leave cliff hangers... lol now i wonder whats better... me gettin sick, or cliff hangers lol about the yes** or **no thing, with ChiChi and Vegeta, i got that from my brother... god somtimes i wanna beat him.. and then 4 the nice teacher, ChiChi's little late problem, read **Sorasgirl16'**s fic, that's where I got the idea! now u have 2 read it! Thanx 4 da idea gurl! i 'stole' it but u cant stop me! ha! lol i just got the idea from readin her fic. heres the responses!

**mooglechick:** well, now u noe wut happened next! lol srry i confused u lol and i bet i love ur fic more! yea u guys, her KH2 fic is gettin better! i cant wait till her next chpt!

and bout Vegeta kickin their asses... i got a special 'sneak peek' next chpt, see... i wuz thinkin on wut 2 make happen next, but since u couldnt wait i gave u and Vegeta

wut u wanted, but just a little.

Vegeta: YES! I CANT WAIT!

me: how did u get here? im talkin 2 my reviewers!

Vegeta: ah **_shit_**! my bad!

me: bye!

Vegeta: Woman! u betta update soon! i cant wait! (dissapears) lol

**Sorasgirl16:** well, theres not much 2 say, o and she updated her KH2 story as well! its great gurl! and i finished chpt 5, but i like makin u guys wait 4 the next chpt, i

have no idea y lol so u g2 b patient 4 once, ok? work with me here! lol

**serverussweetie:** thanx! i wuz hopin u guys liked it! u noe, my moms rele smart... mayb next time i sould listen 2 her, but she wants me 2 enter soom contest where i

can publish this fic. funny, that contest doesnt exist lol ok, so shes smart somtimes lol. well, now i bet u cant wait till chpt 5! lol well u have 2 wait! no fair! how do u smell

popular stories? i wanna noe 2! lol thanx! i hope my fic does get popular!

**Chemical connection: **thanx! i wuz scared som ppl wouldnt like the plot, but its drama, so u can expect som sad stuff 2 happen! well, i hope u like the next chpt, the idea

came 4rom no where and kinda 4rom **mooglechick**'s last review! and i cant say thank you enough 4 that anonymous thingy!

**Gosha:** OMG! u guys, Gosha's the best! she wuz my 1st fav author, and she has my 1st fav fic! OMG! this is like a frekin honor 2 have u read my fic Gosha! shes like my

fanfiction idol! kool! lol how did i noe u would love the parts with Goku? cuz i look at ur profile all the time! lol keepin Goku in character... thats 2 easy lol and afta wut i put

Bulma and Vegeta through this chpt, i hope ur happy! just like with **mooglechick**, u get a preview, but she asked 1st so its mainly hers! we gotta b fair here! lol i hope u

liked the 'romance' i put up! i already had it, but once i saw u wanted some, i changed it! gotta keep my lovely reviewers happy, ya noe?

as 4 **trunks2000**, she didnt review... girl, i hope ur ok. like mayb ur comp is bin gay and u cant get on or somthin. mayb skool is a prob, even though its summer. i just

hope that ur not sick, and that everything is ok. dont worry bout not reviwing, id wait if i could, but i g2 b fair! i hope u review next chpt!

Yea so now, if you wanna review, you should be able 2 with no problem. now, i think its called flame... idk, but u can yell at me 4 that, i rele deserve it! if u dont yell at me

cuz ur scared or somthin, then shame on u! i wont mess up again if u yell at me, yellin makes me sucsessful! lol


	5. Female Enemies, Vegeta Snaps

DBZ High School

So like I said before, the last chapter was longer than I thought it would be. This chapter will reveal ChiChi and Bulma's girl enemies. I hope you enjoy it!

**ok so i cant make a homepage thingy. i try but the comp freezes so ima say some things rite now. ok my real name is Tanisha, but u can still call me Tas if **

**u wanna lol i love the #36, im like obsessed lol im 14, and ill b 15 Sept. 4! i cant wait! when skool starts ill b a freshman, and im kinda nervous bout that. im **

**like 5'8" tall, and i weigh bout 120 lbs. my matabalism is extremely high. i like never gain lbs much, and im rele skinny. my wrists r like anerexic, but im not **

**1 of those ppl! they scare me! lol well im brown and my hair is extremly curly and its brown 2. my friends call my hair the poof. lol they also say that wen **

**my hair is strait i look like Tyra Banks lol. im a tomboy, and i believe in natural beauty 100 i only wore make up once. my backround: Puerto Rican, **

**Hondurian, and indian. if there where still indians, me and my bro would b next in line 4 the thrown! pretty kool huh? i LOVE DBZ! i dont have a fav couple **

**though. like, ill like GCC, but then i want VB, but the i want GCC again! i guess thats y u guys like this fic? lol hey, look at the keyboard! look at letters gvbc. **

**notice somthin? they all touch! Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and ChiChi were meant 2 b together! im srry i notice small things lol. so thats it 4 now...u can ask me **

**things in reviews if u want, ill b happy 2 answer them...im srry it took a while 2 update! fanfiction wouldnt lemme upload ne thing so i couldnt update! srry **

**srry srry! on with the fic! **

Chapter 5- Female Enemy Backround, Vegeta Snaps.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... does it even matter?

Bulma and ChiChi had reading next. They thought that this class would be good, but they were wrong. It all started because ChiChi could _not_ keep her mouth shut. She

still remembered what happened in the lunch room. ChiChi smiled with the thought of what happened. _Vegeta gave Bulma a hug_!

"Hey Bulma!" Bulma sighed. ChiChi only talked like that when she knew something good, _juicy _as she called it. "I saw what happened back there! Vegeta gave you a _hug_!

I know you liked it! Being a friend and all, Ima ask you if you liked it anyway! Did you like it?" By now they were seated. Bulma just gave her a look.

"ChiChi... Ok... just don't say anything, promise?" ChiChi nodded, and got closer to hear better. "Well... truthfully, I did like the hug. But I don't like _him_! Got it?" ChiChi

only laughed.

"Aah! I knew it! Oh my god! Bulma! You totaly like him!" Bulma gave her another dirty look.

"See, this is why I didn't wanna tell you anything. God ChiChi. I _don't_ like him, but the hug was nice. He was just telling me that I would be safe from Mark when he was

around, and he knew hugging me would make me feel better. Don't get any ideas, ok?" ChiChi laughed at her again.

"I know you don't like him, I'm just being your friend. Friends are supposed to mess with other friends. Wait 'til I tell everyone else! Man, they're gonna flip!" Bulma moaned

at that. ChiChi would tell everone she knew, including her friends that Bulma didn't even know. ChiChi _loved_ pissing Bulma off. Bulma decided to give ChiChi a taste of her

own medicene.

"So, ChiChi, you and Goku sure did have a...say..._good_ time at lunch... is there something I should know?" ChiChi caught herself blushing at this. Yes, Goku was hot,

but, the question now was rather she did or didn't like him. God, she wasn't so sure now. He was so nice to her, anything he did, it was all an attempt to be her friend. Even

now, all he wanted to do was comfort her, be there for her when ever he could. As much as he wanted to know, he was waiting patiently for her to speak of her past, and

he already spoke of his past, detail and all. ChiChi knew there was something more to him, and now she was ore sure that he liked her, but he never made a move. ChiChi

would never make a move, not after what happened with her. '_He's so hot, so nice, pure of heart even, and I thought I was the only one...He seems to be perfect for me,_

_yet, I don't think I like him...I'm thinking way too hard...Bulma's just messing with me, being the good friend she is...god I feel stupid now...maybe after a month I'll_

_think about Goku like this, but for now he is only a friend...that's that.'_ She sighed as she readied her answer for Bulma's anxious ears.

"Bulma, I'll admit, maybe after a month of knowing Goku, I'll start to like him, but for now. I only see him as a _friend._ You can mess with me all you want, but I'll just ignore

you. Sorry to ruin your fun and all, but that's how it is gurlie! Deal with it!" Bulma sighed. If only it was that easy for her to not like Vegeta yet. He was drop dead sexy, way

to hard for Bulma to ignore. Even after what Vegeta did, she still liked the guy. Infact, Vegeta was Bulma's first crush ever since her dad made her switch schools. That

was about after the 7th grade. '_Wow...I really need to get out more...Vegeta, my first crush in years...what's wrong with me now? And do I really like him like I fear I _

_do? God Bulma, your supposed to be really smart! Great move genius!'_ Bulma could'nt help but think that. As bad as it was, it was all true. Vegeta was such a jerk,

jackass, bastard, and yet, he was caring, giving her a hug in order to comfort her. _'There's gotta be somthin bad about him huggin me! This is Vegeta I'm thinkin 'bout! _

When the warning bell rang, Bulma snapped out of her thoughts. At that very moment, it hit her...Vegeta hugged her in the cafeteria, infront of _everyone!_ Bulma's heart

raced as she got many jealous stares from the girls around her. The stares stopped when ChiChi store right back, defending her friend. Bulma and ChiChi heard a

confersation between girls, being loud as intended.

"I can't believe Vegeta chose to hug _her_ instead of_ me!_ My god. Even the _lesbian_ of school deserved a hug from Vegeta before Bulma ever would have!" Bulma got a little

hurt by those words. She ignored it, but it didn't take long for ChiChi to turn around and defend her friend once again.

"Well, let's look at the facts, shall we?" The girls looked at ChiChi, challenging her to continue. ChiChi smirked as she spoke the truth. "Vegeta is hot, dead sexy, what-

ever you stupid hookers wanna call him, we'll call him just that." The girls started to get upset with ChiChi's choice of words. "Now, Vegeta likes preps, but to a certain

extent. For example, you two are preps. He'd like you 'cause of the make-up, your clothes, all that unimportant crap." Now the girls were mad. "Now what makes Vegeta

not like you? You two are hookers, like I said before. All you do is try to look good for some random hot guy. He doesn't even know you exist, yet he knows you two aren't

virgins. Hell, you were probably born non-virgins!" The girls chocked on hurt emotions. "Now, you have the nerve to talk about _my _friend as if she were one of you, yet she

is very far from being anything like you! I strongly suggest you shut up before I beat the crap outta you!" ChiChi stood on the desk shouted this to the whole class, "AND

'CAUSE YOU ALL WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO LOOK AT BULMA LIKE THAT, I'LL BE SURE TO STOP VEGETA FROM EVEN LOOKIN AT YOU!" All the girls

immediantly looked else where, they still wanted a chance with him. ChiChi took in a deep breath, before allowing herself to calm down.

"Thanks." Was all Bulma said, and she remained quiet until some unwanted guests appeared in their room.

"Well, look what we have here Angel! I see a hoe right here!" Becky gave Bulma an evil look. "Sadly, I remember her... **ew**!" Angel laughed at that.

"Well, at least you aren't looking at a slut! That bitch told me to shut the hell up yesterday!" Angel got dangerously close to ChiChi. "Trust me, you'll regret every word you

said, and if you're not scared, I'll just get Derek on you." ChiChi held her breath. '_Crap! I totally forgot Angel and Derek are friends!'_ "It's so funny how you two dated, yet

you fear him. Pathetic! And I heard he asked you out. You better say yes next time you see him, or else." ChiChi could'nt control her anger anymore. She was about to

yell something at them, that was, until Bulma put her hand over her mouth. Just then the teacher walked in. He was not pleased with what he saw.

"Ladies, did I miss something?" Was all he asked. Bulma spoke.

"Well, I just told ChiChi a joke, but I didn't realize how late it was! I didn't want her to laugh when you got in here, so I covered her mouth." By now, you guys know ChiChi,

so of course she was laughing! _'Bulma's an idiot! He's not gonna buy that! Then again, she only came up with that story cuz she knew I'd laugh. Nice move Bulma!'_

Mr. Wood shook his head, signaling '_Those two act like little kids! This will be one llloooonnngggg year_!' ChiChi giggled at that before she finally calmed down. A few

minutes in the lesson, Bulma got a note from ChiChi. It read:

_hey gurl! omg becky n angel r gonna get it! idc wut happens 2 us! man she called me a slut! SLUT! can u believe her? all ill say is it takes 1 2 noe 1! but im not 1! lol but all _

_teachers give us 5-10 mins of a break rite b4 the bell rings, so thats wen im gettin angel...believe it or not, since Derek likes me n all, mayb i should use him against her, c how _

_much she likes it! how u holdin up? beckys the hoe, not u! rite bac!_

_ChiChi_

Bulma smiled. It was so funny, ChiChi's untamable attitude. Bulma scribbled a bit a passed it back to ChiChi.

_ChiChi! You know when you write to me, you're supposed to write proper! wow...i sounded like my dad there lol! i couldnt resist! - gurl, u noe im good! i kinda _

_care bout wutll happen 2 us, i mean, no 1 wants 2 deal with my dad, espeacially not me! im not due 4 another stupid lecture from him till summer! thats the only time _

_ill deal with him lol but wut becky said, i could care less, like she noes wut shes talkin bout, yea rite...and the worlds bout 2 end the moment u read this word...lol _

_hm...u noe? i noe angel asked goku out 100 times last year, so u should use goku against her instead. u said so ur self, he needs rescuing, and i think ur the only 1 _

_who can save hm from her! who noes...mayb u and goku will date, and derek will no longer b a prob! u both would win! but u dont have 2 ask, im already planning _

_on how 2 use vegeta, but on the other girls 1st! im sssssoooooo bored! omg rite bak, 4 me plz? lol_

_Bulma_

ChiChi could'nt help but giggle at Bulma's first sentence. Her dad would flip if he saw Bulma not writing correctly. _'Poor Bulma,' _ChiChi thought.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta had math next. They both sucked at this, so they were pretty much in the lowest course. Vegeta, of course, was pissed. Yeah, he gave Bulma a hug.

Yeah, he really wanted to help. But NO! He did NOT want all the attention he was getting! Apparently, all the guys at this school think Bulma as one hot chick. They were

pointing him out to eachother, they were cheering for him, calling his name, and all this other crap. '_God DAMNIT! All kinds of shit happened 'cause I was bein mean to _

_her, so I try to be nice. But look at this SHIT! If I knew helpin out that one girl would've brought me so much unwanted attention, I would've cursed her out or somthin like _

_that. But DAMNIT! That's the last time I'm nice to her. Yeah, right...SHIT! All you people need to SHUT THE HELL UP!' _Vegeta's temper got worse with each passing

moment. _'This is just great. Once we get home, he's gonna wanna spar with me. Once Ma leaves us cuz she's bored, hes gonna beat the snot outta me. Yea, I'm stronger, _

_but he doesn't know that. Once he goes on his rampage, I try extra hard to be weak, so I won't have to deal with him yelling at me for not tellin him I'm stronger...man, _

_he's gonna eat most of my dinner again tonight...perfect!' _With the thought of losing dinner Goku got sad. It didn't take them long to reach their destination, every one got

out of their way once they saw Vegeta. He was like a God toward all those guys! '_All you fuckers just wait until I get on top. Then you'll be gettin outta my way cuz I'll beat _

_ur ass if you wont!' _Vegeta smirked at that thought. Maybe all this attention wasn't so bad after all. It was a preview to what his 'rule' would be like. He liked the thought of

that. When Goku noticed Vegeta calming down, he got happier. They took their seats, and like with ChiChi and Bulma, they had some extra time.

"So Vegeta, are you gonna hug Bulma more often, knowing it will give you all this attention?" Goku asked. '_Damnit! Why does he always have to be so fucking curious?_

_Might as well answer. If I don't he'll just ask again...great.'_

"I don't know. I didn't enjoy it much really. Truthfu-" At that moment, Vegeta saw himself surrounded by guys, all wanting to know what the hug was like. "Damn! Ma said if

I don't watch the way I act, I'll become a dog! But you guys are rediculous! Get from around me, now!" This is where an old friend stopes by, and stays.

"Yeah! But Bulma's hot! And we want, no, _have_ to know if you fell for her too!" Goku recongnized that voice, and shot up.

"Yamcha? Is that really you?" Goku smiled as his old friend came into view. "YAMCHA! I thought you were supposed to be movin away!" By now, Goku had tackled

Yamcha, and was giving him a dangerously strong bear hug.

"Damn Goku! You got strong!" He took a breath. "Lemme go, and I'll explain." Goku gave him one really tight squeeze, then let him go. Yamcha took in a huge breath

before starting.

"You see, mom and her stupid boyfriend moved us. I had to go with them, and we moved to America. When you're 18 over there, you're considered an adult, so I saved up

some money and moved back here. Wait until Bulma finds out I'm living with her for a while. Man, she always hated me, now she's gonna hate me even more!" Goku

laughed at that.

"Well, I used to be a very close friend of hers when I was younger, but I forgot. I can talk her into bein nice to you, but if you wanna date her, that's on you." Yamcha

laughed this time.

"Gosh Goku! You had all those years to change, and yet you still fear the girls I like? What's up with that?" Goku put a hand behind his head and gave them his trade mark

smile, one only he could do.

"Well, by fearin them, I know I won't upset or hurt them. Besides, the last thing I'd want to do is like the same girl you do, then we'd stop bein friends." All the other boys

nodded in agreement. _'God, I fell like Ma just forced me to go to church or somthin, only now Goku's the fuckin annoyin Preacher, not some old bag.'_ Vegeta didn't like

that thought. He loved sleeping in, espeacially since Goku always woke up and hour after he would. On those days, Vegeta would train, try to catch up with him. On school

days it seemed to be complete opposite. It didn't take long for the guys to be staring at Vegeta again.

"Fine! She smells nice! Her hair feels like silk, her skin is so soft that you fear how fragile it is, her lower back is great, and I secretly grabbed her ass, which was amazing!

Now stop fuckin starin at me! You got your stupid answers, now leave!" All the boys left, each imagining Bulma the way Vegeta described her.

"What did her butt feel like?" Goku _had_ to ask.

"It was juicy, now no more questions."

"But Vegeta-"

"Shut the hell up Goku! I don't have time for your stupid questions!" Goku looked upset, but he still tried.

"But Vege-"

"GOKU! Shut the fuck up! Damnit!" Vegeta scowled now. He never really scowls, unless it's a warning for Goku to stop what ever he was doing. Shoot, Vegeta was

already gonna beat the snot out of him, so it didn't matter what would happen to him.

"Vege-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! GOKU! SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID!" Man, Goku never saw that face before, but he didn't care. _'I should do this more _

_often, that face is actually funny!' _Goku did think that face was funny, hilarious even!

"Just one th-"

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT 'NOW LEAVE'? GO AWAY?" Every boy looked at Goku like, 'leave man, it's not worth it,' or 'stop pissin

him off! just leave!', but he didn't care.

"Come on! just one qu-"

"WHAT THE_ FUCK _MAN! FINE! ASK THE GOD DAMN QUESTION! AND MAKE IT FAST!" Vegeta looked like he could snap any second now.

"Finally! Gosh! All I wanted to ask was...um...er...well..." Vegeta went over the top!

"You forgot, am I right?" Goku gave a _very_ small smile. "YOU FUCKING _FORGOT_? YOU GOTTA BE SHITTIN ME! DAMNIT! GET OVER HERE!"

Before Vegeta could get Goku, he heard laughing. He saw Derek and Mark, laughing their asses off.

"What an idiot! To say Bulma might like him, that just kills me!" Mark managed to say between laughs.

"And that's supposed to be ChiChi's man in shinnig armor, the one running away from the idiot! What a little bitch" Derek laughed out. Every one was about to laugh, until

they saw what Vegeta did. He ran at Mark, and in a flash, he punched him square in the nose! Mark went flying into the wall, luckly Vegeta didn't punch him that hard.

"VEGETA! NO! MA'S GONNA KILL YOU! STOP!" Goku knew if he tried to interfere, Derek would involve him in the fight, making Izume beat Goku and Vegeta that night.

"SHUT UP GOKU! YOU KNOW NO ONE CALLS YOU NAMES, LET ALONE ME! I DON"T CARE IF YOU JOIN IN OR NOT, BUT I WILL NOT STAND AROUND AND

LET SOME BITCH AND SOME _SON OF A _BITCH CALL US NAMES!" With that said, Vegeta knoked Derek over. That's when Mark came, and kicked Vegeta square in

the nose. He got up quickly, and knoked Mark over as well. He sat on Mark, and began a furious beating on his face. The deans were on the scene! They grabbed Derek

before he could cause any more trouble. That was Goku's que. He grabbed Vegeta with all his might, and Yamcha helped him.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME! THIS IS _NOT_ OVER! NOT 'TILL I _KILL_ HIM!" All the girls were scared now. Vegeta meant what he said, every last word.

"CALM DOWN VEGETA! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" When ever Goku said those words, Vegeta would always calm down. '_Damn Goku to hell!' _Was all Vegeta could think.

He still calmed down a little, enough so only Goku was needed to hold him.

"The hell he isn't worth it! He's after Bulma, the damn bastard! And I'll be _damned_ if I let him get away with what he pulled today! LEMME GO!" '_Wow... Vegeta not only lost_

_it because of what Derek called me, but also because Mark still wants Bulma, and he said all those nasty things! Does that mean...Vegeta likes Bulma? WOW!' _(i neva

thought Goku could get so smart! lol) Goku made his grip on Vegeta tighter. Soon, Vegeta was out of breath, he was breathing very heavily. Derek and Mark were pinned

by 3 deans each. Vegeta was sitting, Goku behind him. He was told by the deans to hold Vegeta's arms very tightly. His arms were behind his back, and Goku's grip on

his left arm was tighter than the right. Vegeta secretly hurt his right arm. Because Vegeta is so stubborn, he refused to let it show, and hurt himself worse. They were

waiting for the nurse, and an assistant to come. Once the boys were checked off as ok, they would all go to the deans office, with the 'gaurds' present. That's when the

nurse and Bulma appeared on the scene.

"Oh my gosh...Bulma, you handle that one, I'll-"

"No, I'm only an assistant. Goku over there is my friend, and so is his brother. I'll take care of him, you take the other two, ok?" _'The last thing I need is to deal with Mark_

_again! I guess Goku could tell me what happened here._ Bulma walked over to where Goku and Vegeta were seated, at the other side of the class room.

"My god Vegeta, look at you!"

"Don't start to lecture me girl, just fix me so I can deal with those-" Goku lightly hit his head.

"Relax before you get worse Vegeta. The last thing you need is Ma to find out you started up again." At Goku's words, Vegeta calmed. Of course, that didn't last long!

"Holy **shit**! I forgot about Ma. Shit...damnit...fuck...god-" Anothet light hit.

"Stop with the cursing Vegeta. It will only fuel Ma's anger." At this point, Bulma was looking over Vegetas hurt arm.

"Holy shit Vegeta! What did you d-"

"OUCH! Damnit! That fuckin hurt! Shit! Goku-don't hit me! You know when I get hurt I always curse." Goku knew this was true. He also knew that he olny did that when he

was seriously hurt, physically or mentally. On a very rare occasion, it was both. Physical damage was obvious. (thats one way i kept him in character! he pushes himself

_past_ his limit!) His bicep was, to be blunt, completely useless. Now, mentally was a different story. Izume taught him to be very protective of his younger brother. Vegeta

always called Goku names. On the rare occasion that Goku pissed him off, Vegeta would call him somthing, but he would actually _mean it_. But to have some one Vegeta

hated call his bro a bitch...Derek was lucky to be alive! Vegeta knocked Derek over by kneeing him in the stomache. That knee was so strong that he broke a rib.

He taught him to call his brother a name! Funny how he thought Vegeta would do nothing! Mark, on the other hand, was a mess. Vegeta broke two of his ribs, and messed

up his face. His nose would not stop bleeding, not unles it was _strait_ up. His eyes were black and blue, and one was really bigger than the other. (i find that funny! lol srry)

It was obvious why Vegeta went off on him. He was trying to get Bulma, and he said those things about her! And to her face! Not only that, he believes he can beat Vegeta,

that he will still 'own' this school! All those reasons, mental and physical, caused Vegeta to explode! Bulma had wrapped his arm, and was currently stopping his nose from

bleeding further.

"Gosh Vegeta! Is it really that important to to rule the school? Goodness! You're more of a wreck than usual." Vegeta only grunted at that comment.

"Amazing... after all I did for you, you still got that attitude, and use it on me." Bulma looked at him, confused. "What? Did you think I was gonna quote that stupid

commercial? 'M-Azing, are you?' Why the hell would I say somthin like that?"

"No... you idiot. I was just thinkin, what the hell did you do for me?" Vegeta stared at her, then he growled out of frustration.

"My god, I betchya you could ask dumbass here and he would be happy to tell you." Vegeta pointed his head at Goku. Bulma finished his nose. Goku was now holding

an ice pack to Vegeta's right arm, and still was grabbing his left one.

"OK! Time to teach these boys a lesson about fighting on the second day of school!" The main dean shouted, and off they went. Vegeta game Bulma a smirk before he left.

There was somthing about that smirk...'_Oh my God...that was a friendly smirk...Did he give Mark extra damage...over me? That can't be possible...he said_

_he'd only be nice when we were **both** around him, but I was in reading with ChiChi while they were fighting...would he really do that for me?' _Bulma went back to class with

a headache.

* * *

ChiChi was worried sick! Bulma was just called to assist the nurse. Bulma said when somthing _really_ bad happened at the school she was going to, they would call her for

help. Not only that, the intercom said it was a fight in Math, where everyone said Goku, Vegeta, Derek, and Mark would be. ChiChi could only hope for the best. Gossip

was usually not true, but it seemed like this one was...If Vegeta got into a fight, Goku would as well. The thought of not having Goku around...Derek always had the

least amount of time out of school from a fight. With Goku and Vegeta gone, Derek would get her. With the return of Bulma, the whole class fell silent.

"Well, the gossip is true, those four have the same class, Math." Every one started to whisper. Becky walked up to her.

"So lemme guess, Mark beat the crap outta Vegeta. Before Vegeta lost, he said,' Becky and I were meant for eacother! You can have Bulma, just-"

"Becky, shut the _hell_ up! Like Vegeta would lose to Mark! Besides, Vegeta beat the shit outta Derek _and _Mark!" The class 'ooooowed' and 'awwwwed'. Angel spoke next.

"So, did Goku fight as well?" Every one fell silent again.

"No, but he was the only one other than-" Bulma froze. Yamcha was there, next to Goku, and she was just now noticing! _'What the hell is Yamcha doin back here? SHIT!'_

"Um Bulma, what's wrong?" ChiChi asked. Bulma snapped back. She had to deal with him later.

"Nothin. As I was sayin, Goku was the only one other than Yamcha that could hold Vegeta back. Then again, they had to work together to keep him still. From what I

gathered, Derek has a broken rib, while Mark has two broken ribs, his nose will not stop bleeding, and one eye is bigger than the other. Not to mention his face is black

and blue." The class laughed at this. Becky got mad. She always had a thing for Mark. ChiChi saw this, and took her chance. She jumped on a desk nearby.

"It looks like Marks 'rule' is over! Let's give Vegeta three cheers!" The class yelled hurray two times before the teacher yelled at ChiChi for her behavior, and then the rest

of the class got yelled at as well. That's when the bell rang, and everyone went to their next class.

Goku had art, but he had to stay with Vegeta. Vegeta had drama, but he was in trouble.ChiChi was in chorus, but she wanted to change that. Bulma was in technology. No

problem there, it was an easy A.

* * *

After 55 long minutes, the bell rang for every one to go to the last period of the day. Vegeta got a warning, amazingly, and went to P.E. Goku followed close behind. ChiChi

was running to P.E. the moment the bell rang. She was worried that she'd run into Derek again. Bulma was walking peacefully. When she was in the girls locker room, she

was suprised when ChiChi tackeled her.

"OUCH! ChiChi! What the hell? Don't you know how much this floor hurts? And its frekin cold! Get off!" ChiChi only laughed as she rolled off.

"Suck it up _princess. _Come on! It didn't hurt that bad...did it?" Bulma only scoffed at her, rolling her eyes.

"No, idiot, but still! Your FATness could've squashed me!" ChiChi only laughed.

"Wow Bulma, you still remember that episode I went through? Wow...I almost forgot..." You know when you grow alot and you gain a few pounds to stay with your

hieght? Well, ChiChi thought of herself fat, so she started calling herself that. The only problem was she was extremely skinny (like me...lol) so people saw it as an

inside joke. It started to rub off on other people, and it didn't take long for her and her close friends to become known as the FAT group.

"So, did you get Angel when there was 5 minutes left of the class?" _'CRAP! I forgot to do that! Man! What's that word Vegeta always says...Sh...somthin like that.'_

"No, I totally forgot! Man! I'll get her tomarrow, don't you worry Bulma!" Bulma laughed. ChiChi always loved a good battle.

"Well, some things went down in Math I've heard," Coach Kiesel said,"luckly for you, I have a little meeting, like yesterday. We'll do the lockers tomarrow."

"SICK! I don't wanna _do_ some random locker! Not unles it's virgin!" The class burst into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"You know what I mean boy! Stop with the nasty comments!" Who would've guessed it was Vegeta who said that. "Now, the female Coach will be here tomarrow as well,

so the girls don't have to worry about boys, and can be supervised. Now, behave! I have all the cameras up, and the safety cameras are up in the bathrooms as well."

The class playfully moaned at that comment.

"That's right! No love-makin in MY bathrooms!" With that said, he left. Safety cameras were invented by Bulma's dad. They would watch people go in the bathroom, but the

moment some clothing came off, that figure went blurry, all of the body except the face. The face needed 2 be seen incase they need a way to identify some one.

Bulma and ChiChi sat together today, now that both were in good modds. Angel and Becky walked by, they didn't cause a scene. They only gave hate-fulled stares while

passing by. ChiChi and Bulma happily returned the stares, Bulma flicking them off. That's when Vegeta and Goku strolled over. The other kids finally stopped asking

questions, afraid that Vegeta would snap again. '_I swear if Vegeta is commin over here just to piss me off...'_

"Goku! Ohmygosh! What happened?" Vegeta was now allowed to hold the ice himself, and ChiChi wansn't about to ask Vegeta anything.

"It's from the fight. It's not that big of a deal, seein it was Bulma who fixed his arm." Vegeta cut in.

"Damnit! I don't see the point in you bein my body gaurd! It's fuckin stupid! I have to piss, and you're gonna stand by the door and wait wrather you want to or not!" Vegeta

started to the door.

"Hey, you two come too. I have to talk to you guys." ChiChi and Bulma followed him. When Vegeta went in the bathroom, Goku started to talk.

"Bulma, you remember earlier, right?" Bulma nodded. "Good. I know the other reason he went off. Bulma, he was angry with Mark, not just 'cause he thinks he can beat

him in a fight, but also because of what he did to you." Bulma held her breath. Vegeta? Vegeta risked getting suspended, or expeled on the second day of school, and part

the reason was..._her_? "Bulma, he _really_ likes you, but I doubt he'll do anything 'sweet' to you now. He's gonna be himself, but know he likes you, alot at that. What he did

was for _you_. When the fighting starts, he'll fight for himself, and for the rest of us." Goku took up DEEP breath, and while blushing, looked at Chichi. "ChiChi, one day, I'll

_have_ to fight at Vegeta's side...I...I want you to know...it's-it's for you." He quickly went in the men's bathroom. ChiChi was crimson read! Never before has some one

done _anything_ like that for her! She found her self in Bulma's posistion, slightly different though. They both went back to their spots.

* * *

"Damnit! I told you to wait out there! I swear, no matter how much you like her, you're gay man." Goku was a little stressed. He left too early, he didn't know how ChiChi

handled his words.

"Shut up Vegeta! I just did somthin very brave, and I'm stressed 'bout it!" After washing his hands, Vegeta walked next to Goku, his smirk on his face.

"So, when the day comes, you'll fight by my side, but for her sake huh?" That's the only brave thing Goku would do then, while Vegeta wasn't around.

"Yeah...but I left too early, I have no idea how she's handlin this..." Vegeta hit Goku up side his head, left-handed of course.

"You fuckin idiot! DUH! She's happy, and now she knows you like her! It's obvious. Now let's go, I noticed somthin earlier, and I have to ask Bulma somthin. And NO! I'm

not gonna ask her out. I don't like her, so drop it! Now let's go." '_Who are you kiddin? That female is hot! Damn! Once she falls under my spell, she'll be mine!'_

_'Who do you think you're kiddin? I already told Bulma you like her...Hopefully you won't find out any time soon...' _Now Goku regreted telling Bulma what he found out. He

was having one of his smart moments, and like all the other times, right after, he was an 100 idiot. How you ask? Smart: He knows Vegeta likes Bulma. 100 idiot: He

told Bulma the truth, way to soon. Smart move Goku!

* * *

Bulma was thinking, so much was going through her head! Vegeta _likes her!_ She knows Goku's pure of heart, he can't lie, it _has_ to be the truth! She didn't even notice

Vegeta and Goku walking up to them. Vegeta tried to get her attention.

"Girl!" He barked. No response. "Ugh! Hey bitch!" Stll no response, other than ChiChi glaring at him, and Goku wanting to smack him. He did the only thing he could think

of. He closed the space between them, their noses almost touching. Bulma gulped. _'Oh my god, is he gonna kiss me now?'_ Vegrta only smirked, then he backed away.

_'If I get that close again, I'll lose control! Damn! That was close!'_ "Girl! Have you gone deaf? I need to ask you somthing!" Bulma got mad.

"God! What? Am I not allowed to think because you want to know something? Earth doesn't revolve around you!"

"Damn! It's not like earth revolves around you! Every one would die from the aweful sight! No starts in the skies, just ugly Bulma!" That earned him a smack from Goku.

"What the hell was that for? She started it!" ChiChi cut in.

"You're the one that called her a bitch, ya know! And from what I gathered, that's not a nice thing to say." Vegeta smirked.

"That's 'cuse it's not. I need to teach you all those words. What? Does you father not believe in equal rights?"

"He does, but he's too scared to teach me. I guess I should call you my teacher!"

"That's a scary thought. Now Bulma, what was that look you gave Becky?"

"...(sigh) Ok... Remember how I told you guys I was forced to go out with Mark?" Goku and Vegeta nodded. " Well, she was like in _love_ with Mark back then. When she

found out we were dating, she hated me. I didn't even know her, yet I hated her right back. Even _when_ she found out I was forced to, even _when_ she knew I didn't wanna

date him in the first place, she still hated me. She was the main girl Mark would cheat on me with. From then on, I hated the bitch. Hell, I still do hate her. And she still

hates me." Vegeta only scoffed.

"What a pathetic reason to hate some one. If I were in that situation, I wouldn't hate the guy unles it were Derek or Mark. The reason; I already hate their fucking guts!"

Bulma and ChiChi laughed. Vegeta was somthing else, somthing else Bulma feared she was falling for.

"ChiChi, why don't you tell us why you hate Angel?" Goku's curiousity got the best of him.

"Same reason as Bulma. Difference; Angel's the reason I grew up a fighter, not a lover. Not to mention my mom's death. She would start a fight with me, and then I'd beat

her down! I kinda miss it really. She's so weak!" '_She's hiding somthin, but what? I'll get it out sooner or later._' Goku thought.

"AHA! So you did know her from a few years back!" Goku thought he was being smart with out the smart moment. Boy, was he wrong.

"Not exactly. I never got her name, and I only recongnized her 'cause of her annoying voice." Goku slumped, he was upset that he could never be smart with out his smart

moment, or fighting.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, Goku." ChiChi was laughing. She could'nt help herself.

"Great!" Vegeta yelled suddenly. "That means that after a while, Becky will only use me, and Angel will do the same to you Goku!" Goku looked ashamed.

"Goku? Vegeta's right. What's wrong?" ChiChi asked. It showed how worried she was. Bulma was worried as well.

"Not exactly you guys, not exactly..."

* * *

do u like? i hope so! authors get writers block. i wanna let u noe its not gonna happen 2 me! my proof, as im typin this, only chpt 3 is up! pretty kool huh? i mainly got the

ideas for this chpt cause of **mooglechick** and **Sorasgirl16**! that thing with ChiChi and the FAT group, thats the 3 of us! theres 2 other girls, but o well. but with me, i

wanted 2 make my classmates happy, and considering i was about 10lbs under-weight, it made them laugh. Also, about the hooker thing, i also said that 2 my friends.

dont get me wrong, i just use words, but i use them with no meaning. hooker is just some rele kool word 4 us. ima kall them a hookerface 4 no reason lol. were weird, i

noe. but everyone is weird so HA! lol and bout the prep thing, im srry. i wuz mad, upset, i wuznt thinkin! lets just say my bro did somthin, and now that this chpt is done he

took it bac, but im not bout 2 change all that! so u can yell at me if u wanna, i noe i deserve it. but, i dont like 'super' preps, like a friends eveil step-sister! i swear that girl

rele was born a non-virgin! lol and if u had a hard time readin ChiChi and Bulma's little note, tell me and ill send u the note with Arial font ok? i thought it would b different to

put their hand writing. just noe, that wen they have a test or school work, they write much betta than that lol leave ur reviews! heres the responses!

**mooglechick: **im glad u liked it! did u like the preview? lol about ChiChi's past, u g2 wait! i think ull noe in chpt 6 or 7 lol. i cant rememer when and i have no idea when

Bulma's gonna do that 'thing' 4 Vegeta lol i noe its far off i think. thanks 4 da review!

**Chemical Connection: **i thought so 2. but think, Goku's a god boy, thats the only way he would hate any one so...o well lol u liked the flirting? KOOL! i wuz scared it

would suk lol thanks 4 da review lol

**Gosha: **i couldn't help myself! wow...u r like a celeb 2 me! lol im glad u liked it! and mayb u liked this little sneak peek of Vegeta? lol thanks 4 da review!

**alexa: **my god...my cousin is readin my fic...u betta not snitch and tell that my fic has curse words! lol c! i told u its a good thing u didnt come ova! GOD! she dont listen u guys lol. im glad u like it! thanx 4 da review!

**Kinoha: **im glad u like it! u rele think its unique? KOOL! wow...ur review...THANX! wow i feel like an awesome writer lol i hope u liked this chpt lol thanx 4 da review

Tas36


	6. The Truth Is Out

DBZ High School

Ok, so I left off with Goku sayin Angel would'nt exactly be using him! what was he talkin 'bout? the truth is revealed! just not rite away, trust me! lol

Chapter 6- The Truth Is Out

"What? Goku, what exactly do you mean? We all know Angel likes you, but come on! She's gonna use you like Becky will to Vegeta!" Bulma, for once, found herself lost. Since when does Goku go against what every one else believes?

"Well...um...just when you get weird feelings...please don't shun me..." What ever Goku was hiding, he didn't want to tell them. He didn't have a choice! It was only fair for them to know! He really wanted to keep it secret, he felt so strongly that it would be better, but there's nothing much worse than keeping a secret from you childhood friend, your first true crush, and your protective brother. '_God, Vegeta might hate me after I tell him what they all need to know.' _Goku thought.

"Well, it's obvious you've got a 'good' story to tell us, so let's head to the bleachers." ChiChi said. She was so worried, somthing big was bothering him. What could it be? He usually seemed care-free, but this, this was the complete opposite! Vegeta nodded in agreement, and he started for the bleachers. Goku didn't have a choice other than to follow. It seemed like what ever the news were, Bulma did not want to hear it! She was so worried, it was making her sick to her stomache! She followed, her better judgement telling her that her friend needs her help. Since Bulma went, ChiChi went as well. That's when Goku told what was wrong...

* * *

(A/N HA! you cant noe yet!)

Bulma barged into her room. She flopped down on her bed. She was sick! She had no idea this was going to happen! "There's no way! Oh my gosh, no way!" She screamed in her pillow. She heard Goku, she heard every single word that came out of his mouth, and every single word she hated! She hated his words, she hated his past, she hated _him_. "What the hell was his problem? And I thought Vegeta was the idiot of the family!" Bulma was just so hurt! She didn't understand this! She use to know Goku well, he use to be a close friend! But now, he seemed so far away! On top of that, she now knew Yamcha was staying at her house! "The bastard! God I fucking hate you! How dare you try to help Yamcha!" By now Bulma was crying. Not only did Goku do that one thing, but he told Yamcha he'd help out with Bulma. "Damnit Goku! Damn you to hell!" It didn't take long for Dr. Briefs to come to the 'rescue.'

"Bulma! How many times do I have to tell you? You watch your mouth when you're in this house, you hear me?" '_Perfect! After what Goku told us, dad comes in here to __aid Goku in ruining my life! Well all I have to say is screw them both!' _As you can see, Bulma was _not _taking this well.

"Sorry dad, I just had a crazy day at school, and the last event happened to killed me." She was hopping that if she was nice, her dad would leave. He did get nice, but not nice enough to leave.

"So tell me, what happened that killed you?" He took a seat next to Bulma, who was sitting up by now.

"Well...(think shes gonna say? NO! HA! lol) Goku told me Yamcha was gonna be-"

"That's going to be, dear." Dr. Briefs always corrected his daughter. (man, i like typin gonna to...)

"Sorry. I know that Yamcha will be here, but you know I don't like him! Why would you let him here?" Bulma's anger was slowly making it's way to her head, where it could be controled better. '_For the sake of all that's good, leave dad before I lose it and take it all out on you!'_ She thought.

"Well! Excuse me for helping a friend of yours! I know you do not like him! The last thing I want is for my daughter to be with some guy, doing who knows what! He is a friend, correct?" Bulma shook her head 'yes' and her father continued. "Well, I thought you would be happy if I saved a friend of yours! You see, his mother's boyfriend would, say, abuse Yamcha, but not physically! Yamcha is strong, so that other guy just simply made Yamcha's life miserable! When he called, I was happy to allow him to stay! He is a friend, I can understand him messing with you, but once he takes it to far I will throw him out! Do not worry my dear, I already got the rules of this house hold stuck in his head for the rest of his life! He will be a good friend! Now, I must get back to work. Your mother will be happy to talk to you if need anything else! You know where those special pills are if you need them!" With that, he closed the door and left. Don't get me wrong, those pills made Bunny be able to be the awesome mom she was deep, _deep, deep, **deep, Deep, DEEP **_down inside, nothing more! Bulma came up with the idea, and her dad created them. Bulma decided to lay down. She badly wanted to call ChiChi, but after seeing ChiChi's face, there was no way she was in the mood to do anything. It didn't take long for Yamcha to be heard going to his room. Bulma drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts,' _Goku you suck! All because of you, Yamcha is never gonna leave here, and I know ChiChi likes you, I aslo know she's cryin __her eyes out right now...'_

* * *

Goku was just standing there, his heart was broken. He did it, he told them what was so bad about his past, and he saw the pain in ChiChi's eyes. That's when another painful punch was thrown his way, right in the stomache.

"Get up! You fucking idiot! I can't believe... (will Vegeta tell you? nope! AHA! lol) you did that! I thought I was the idiot of the family, but no! You proved every one wrong! Now get up! Did you fucking see the look on the girl and ChiChi's faces? You pissed me off! I can't even believe I'm touching you! You disgust me!" This was what usually would happen when Goku did somthing bad, but he did somthing horrible this time! Izume was at work. In about 30 minutes she would be home, and Goku would be safe. Until then, he would have to 'learn his lesson' from Vegeta. By the time Izume got home, Goku was terrible. His arms, legs, anything you're supposed to be in control of, anything that you're supposed to be able to move with ease, was useless! He could barely breathe! It hurt his chest to move up and down, his ribs took a nasty beating! His head was sore. Vegeta said he would knock some sense into his head, and he did just that. He would never, ever, do that aweful thing again! Now all he had to do was talk to Ma, so Vegeta would'nt get in trouble. He was, after all, looking out for Goku, no matter how bad it was. The moment Izume walked in the door, she saw Goku comming inside from the backyard, all beat up.

"Ma, I need to talk to you. I know you may be upset, but trust me when I say Vegeta had the best intentions while beating me up." Izume ran to his side and helped him balance better. Her poor boy was a huge mess!

"You know I trust you! Vegeta, if I don't agree with Goku's opinion, it's your ass!" As she said that, Vegeta picked Goku up and took him to her room, and put him on her bed.

"Yes ma'am." Was Vegeta's reply when he left the room.

* * *

ChiChi was crying. She had not a single intention to stop either. What Goku said back there, it broke her heart. She immediantly got her capsule car and drove home. Of course she waited for the bell, but after that only traffic and red lights stopped her. She was too young to drive, that usually stopped her from driving any where. But what Goku said... it killed her! As of now, she could care less if the cops would come and get her. She was a girl, like they would do much. "It's funny how all guys are so stupid, yet they get all the power in Japan, and they just use us women for fun and keeping the family name going! Stupid men." ChiChi thought out loud. She was mad, pissed, her anger would not let up. With every passing second ChiChi saw herself get more pissed. '_This is what Derek showed me! This is what I tried to tell myself and __forgot so stupidly! Goku's just like any other guy! Bulma's lucky! At least Vegeta basically had the same expression as us! Good luck Bulma! I'll just die alone like I said __I would all those years ago!'_ From there, ChiChi broke apart. '_Look at me, crying over some guy! I even told myself I would'nt like him 'til a month past! It's not that big of a __deal, but why am I crying?'_ Numerous times her father tried to help. Numerous times ChiChi told him to go away. She went to bed that night without dinner, just like Bulma. Her last thought' '_That's it! No more! No more guys ChiChi! All they do is hurt you! No matter what, I will not date Derek, and I will no longer like GOKU!' _With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

(ok now you guys get to noe what he said! sorry i love to torture! lol)

"Ma, you remember what I said about ChiChi, right?" Goku, after 10 minutes, finally had the courage and energy to speak.

"Yes I do Goku, why? Honey, what's wrong?" Izume was worried. Ever since her little boy grew up, she could always tell when there was somthing wrong. Did he ask

ChiChi out too early? No, Vegeta would'nt do that kind of damage for somthing like that.

"Well...I kinda told her how I was'nt single my whole life..." '_No Goku, you didn't'_ Izume thought. "I told Vegeta, Bulma, and ChiChi about...what happened with Angel."

Izume was shocked! It was obvious now. Bulma and ChiChi must not like Angel much, and Vegeta must have been hitting Goku for ChiChi, Bulma, and himself. '_I can't believe this happened! What is my boy, crazy? I don't know if he has a chance with her now! Poor thing...His first crush, yet he most likley blew it already.' _Izume was hurt. She remembered what Angel put Goku through, and now look what Angel was capable of doing.

** Flash back last year**

"Hey Ma! Can I talk to you really quick?" Goku seemed so happy, but he just came back from school! There's no way he could be so happy!

"Sure dear, just wait for me in my room ok?"

"Yes ma'am! I can't wait!" _'My little Goku, he seems so happy! I wonder what he could've done? Vegeta does'nt get home for another 25 minutes, so it can't be that he got __revenge on him. This is so weird.'_ Izume thought. She quickly went to her room.

"Goku, what is it?" Izume asked.

"Ma, Angel asked me out! I said yes, but I feel so weird! I had to tell some one that I was no longer single, so I thought it right to tell you! Just one thing, pease don't tell Vegeta! If I think she's the one, I'll tell him myself ok?" _'Angel? Oh! That girl that's totally obssesed with my Goku! I hope she'll be good to him!'_

"Your secret is safe with me. I know I don't have to worry 'bout you, but if she does somthing you know I would'nt like, you better tell me, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am! Thanks Ma!" With that, Goku gave her a hug and left.

"I can't believe my boy is growing up!" Izume thought out loud.

** A month later**

"Ma...I need to talk to you...again." '_I swear, if it's about that damn Angel again, I'll kill her!'_

"Ok Goku, you know where to wait."

"Thanks Ma." This had been the new rutine after a week. Goku would come home, he would be all depressed, and then he would tell Izume what Angel did that upset him. Every time, it was about Angel yelling at Goku for being with a girl. Then Angel started flirting with other boys. The last thing she did, it pissed Izume off. Angel slapped Goku because he said if she was allowed to flirt with other boys he was allowed to hang out with his girlfriends. For his health, Izume hoped that he was thinking about ending it with her. It would be extremely difficult, she did raise him to not break a girls heart. But Angel's heart was else where with other random boys, and this was quickly becomming an emergency for Goku's heart.

"Ma, I went over to Angels house today, and I...I saw her making out with some guy on her door step. Then they went in the house, and I heard noises...I can't take this any more! I'm not allowed to talk to my 'girlfriends,' I'm not allowed to make any new girlfriends, I'm not allowed to look at girls too! But she's allowed to do that with some guy! And what's worse is the fact that I know the guy! Ma, after the way you raised me, I can't do much, so please just tell me to break up with her, so I can move on with my life!" His eyes were begging Izume to tell him to do so. She gave Goku a very warm smile.

"Goku, promise me that tomarrow you will break up with Angel. Promise me that my son." At that, Goku returned that very warm smile, it was weaker though.

"Ma, I promise. Yes ma'am, I promise to break up with Angel tomarrow." With that said and out of the way, Goku gave Izume a huge hug before leaving to do home work.

** Present night**

After the break up, Goku came home like his old self. He had no feelings for Angel, but he still was her friend. For a year Angel did nothing serious, but now look what she caused! Goku's first true crush was probably at home, crying her eyes out. '_Goku won't do anything unles I help. I got a plan.'_

"Now, you said she was a very close friend of Bulma's, right?" Goku nodded. "Well, I'll just call Bulma's house and get the number! After I explain, I'm sure ChiChi will at least be you friend."

Izume picked up her phone. Bulma's dad picked up. He gave Izume the number and they said their goodbyes.

"Hello? Yes, I am a parent of ChiChi's friend...Goku and Vegeta...Oh...No wait! Let me explain...ok here's the story." The whole time Goku ignored her. His heart told him to give Angel a chance, but he also remembered his heart telling him to ignore her. That was the first and only time his heart was split in two. He deeply regreted giving her a chance now. If he could take it back, he would. "Ok! Yea...I'm so sorry. If you coul've seen how upset he was, I really think you might have changed your mind. It's ok, you were just being a good parent...Yeah!...Thank you SO much!...uh-huh...OK! Goku, take the phone. That was her dad, he was worried that you were gonna make ChiChi more upset, so I had to talk to him! He sounds hot Goku!" She giggled.

"Ma! Ew! That's nasty!" She play fully slapped him.

* * *

ChiChi woke up a little. She painfully remembered what happened last at school.

'_You guys, If Angel does go out with me, she would'nt be using me-"_

_"Yeah! We got that much! What the fuck are you not tellin us?" Vegeta was getting impatient._

_"Well...you see...I went out with Angel last year, for about a month.-"_

"NO! STOP IT!" ChiChi screamed in her pillow. It hurt, it really did. She didn't even care about what else he had to say, she had to get out of there. That's when she took her leave. She liked him, she knew she did, but to know he went out with her? 'Stop fooling yourself! You know you still like him! But he likes Angel! That's why he went out with her!' She heard that voice in her mind. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed again. She could'nt take it! That's when there was a knok at the door. "Come in dad, I'm ok."

"The phone's for you, it's a friend." That's usually what he said when it was Bulma trying to help her get through somthing.

"Thanks dad." he smiled and left the room.

C: Hello?

G: ChiChi, it's me. Please don't hang up.

ChiChi's heart raced. The bastard made her heart break, why the hell would he be calling?

C: What the hell do you want?

G: I want to know how you are. I tried to tell you guys you didn't wanna know, but you pushed me to tell you! I'm sorry that I hurt you so much! I did'nt mean to!

C: Yeah, what ever Goku. How could you go out with some one like her?

G: Angel and I were good friends, and I guess we still kinda are...but I don't like her ChiChi!

C: Ok, what ever. I guess I felt like you stabbed me behind the back. I told you guys how she he...never mind.

G: No ChiChi, what? Goku was agrivated now.

C: I don't even know-

G: Yeah ChiChi, you _don't _know! You don't know what she did to me, what she put me through! And yet you ran off and made me feel like I was dating her again!

C; Ok then mister big guy, let's hear it then!

G: Fine! She cheated on my ChiChi! Is that what you wanted to hear? She was allowed to flirt, yet I could'nt have any friends that were girls! She would always be with a different guy! When she got them mad, I had to be there to save her! And what did she do to thank me? She'd be with another guy!

C: You think that's hard? Try seeing your boyfriend make out with some girl and then go into the house and _fuck_ her!

With that, she hung up. '_Wait...Angel had some guy at her house...and...and...Did ChiChi date...date Derek?' _He quickly called her back.

"Sorry son, I tried." It was her dad. "I heard everything, and I'm grateful you managed to control your anger. She claims she'll talk about it at school tomarrow, but you wore her out. She's goin to sleep, but she's ok. She seems to be hurt 'cause you reminded her of her past, and she can handle that just fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better. I guess I should go then."

"One question, which son am I talking to?"

"Oh-forgive me. This is Goku."

"Oh really? She talks about you often. I think you made a 'mark' on her, she seemed to give guys a second chance with her. I had my old daugher back for a while. I wanted to say thank you for that. I look forward to seeing her again tomarrow."

"Wow, I had no idea. Your welcome! I'm glad I was able to help. Bye!"

"Bye Bye boy, goodnight."

'_There's no doubt! ChiChi went out with Derek! After I caught him with Angel at her house, they made out and then they did the dirty! I can't believe ChiChi went out with __him!'_ Goku could'nt take it. Now he knew what she was feeling. He wote down what he was feeling. _'This way I can talk to ChiChi, let her know we're hurtin the same way.'_

Goku went to his room and closed the door. Tomarrow would be another big day.

* * *

"Ouch! Vegeta what the heck?" Goku tiredly yelled. Just like he did to Vegeta, Vegeta was doing to him.

"Wake your lazy ass up! You're lucky Ma said I could'nt eat your brefeast! Now move it before we're late! Bulma called and said she would be early with ChiChi, and I want to be there for them! Move your ass!" While Goku was trying to remember what happened yesterday, Vegeta kicked him again.

"OK! God! I'll be out in a moment! Gimme a break, I don't remember what happened yesterday!"

"Allow me to help. Your idiotic ass told us, the bitch, ChiChi, and myself, that you use to go out with Angel. That's when ChiChi left, and the bitch got very upset. I strongly 'disliked' you, and I still do! We're gonna be late!"

"OK! Calm down! And stop calling Bulma that! I know you still want Bulma and all, but if she knows we were late 'cause of me, she'll still like you! GOD! Lemme get ready, leave." Vegeta snorted before he left Goku to get ready. In about 5 minutes Goku came out ready to eat. After another 3 minutes Goku and Vegeta were in the Mustang and on their way to school.

"You fucking idiot! Look, we only get an extra 10 minutes from yesterday! Damnit! The one time I wake up early enough, you sleep in!"

"Vegeta, if you just broke Bulma's heart the way I did to ChiChi's, would you get a good nights rest?" There was no answer. "That's what I thought! Leave me alone about that already! I feel aweful about it all, and you're not helping!"

"Well, at least now we both know you won't dare do it again will you?" Goku gave no answer. He was looking at all the feelings from knowing, or at least strongly believing, that ChiChi went out with Derek. He was hurt, sad, jealous, and crushed. Those were the main ones. He was wondering how ChiChi was doing. '_She did seem extremely __upset. It was all in her voice, there was no hiding it! Man, I feel aweful! She's probably never gonna forgive me.'_ Before he knew it, they were at school. Goku and Vegeta were pissed at what they saw. Derek and Mark were right in front of ChiChi and Bulma, the girls had a wall to their backs. Derek was yelling at ChiChi.

"BITCH! You think you can say no? OH HELL NAW! Will you go out with me, yes or no?"

"FINE! I choose or! Get the hell away from me!" ChiChi's face showed she was pissed, and terrified at the same time. Mark, on the other hand, was only inches away from kissing Bulma.

"SHIT! Goku, help ChiChi and I'll help Bulma!" With that said, Goku and Vegeta charged at them. From where they were, Derek came into view first, then Mark. Goku tackled Derek, while Vegeta ripped Mark from Bulma. Bulma instantly ran behind Vegeta, her arms never letting go of his. "It's ok girl, I'm here and I swear I will let _nothing_ get to you." Bulma relaxed a little, her grip never easing up. _'Damnit Mark! I'll get you boy I swear.'_ Goku got up and kicked Derek once in the stomache, reminding him the pains Vegeta gave him yesterday. ChiChi ran behind him as well, she would be dating Derek by now if they didn't come.

"Hey, I thought you guys were'nt even supposed to be at school today in the first place!" Goku told them. The deans did say their punishment would be worse because they're the ones who made Vegeta attack.

"We got ISS, but we also have girls that aren't ours yet." Mark replied, looking at Bulma. Vegeta immediantly got in his way, blocking Bulma completely.

"You're lucky that's all you got, now scram before I make your pains worse." Mark helped Derek up before they left.

"Don't worry ChiChi, you'll be mine like I said! They can't be around you two for ever." Derek said. ChiChi's light grip on Goku quickly got as tight as possible. She really feared that guy.

"Don't worry ChiChi, I will always be your friend, and I'll always be there for you." Goku tried to reassure her. She felt relieved to know that, but she didn't show it. Her heart still ached from the knowledge she aquired from yesterday.

"Alright you guys, let's go have a seat." As Vegeta said that, he started for their table. Bula followed, she willingly sat next to him. Goku and ChiChi also sat next to eachother, they didn't seem to mind. Goku started to speak.

"Hey you guys, I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. Maybe I should've told you guys sooner, I don't know." Bulma spoke next.

"It's ok Goku, it was just such a shock! I mean, it's not like when you were dating her that you knew your friends next year would'nt like her. If you knew that, then I'd be mad." Goku gave her a smile.

"Yeah, but it's also not like he knows what that made me feel like last night as well. If he knew that much maybe I wouldn't feel the way I do." ChiChi cut in. '_Ok. it's now __or never...here goes nothin!' _Goku thought.

"ChiChi, I have reasons to believe I know exactly how you feel." ChiChi was looking at him now.

"Explain." _'Like he knows what he's talking about! Nice try! At least he still wants to be friends! Well that's it, I refuse to date ever again!'_

"Ok. Yesterday, Bulma told us about Mark in the cafeteria, and then Becky at gym, right?" Every one nodded. "Well, we asked you, but you refused to tell us, all you'd say was Angel would cheat with your 'man', right?" Everyone nodded again. "And then last night, you said somthing like' Try going to see your boyfriend make out with some girl and the (cough) her.' Am I right?" Vegeta and Bulam looked at eachother, with Vegeta being way more confused than Bulma.

"Where are you going with this, Goku?" ChiChi asked.

"I know what it feels like ChiChi. That girl was Angel, that boy was Derek. That was the last time I put up with her. I was goint to talk to her about getting her crap together or we're done, but I caught her makin out with Derek, then they went in the house and did each other." ChiChi face showed she was shocked. '_My god, that was Angel.'_

"I do know how you feel ChiChi, don't even say I don't! Derek and his friends _killed_ a girl I considered my little sister! And to find out _myself_ that you use to go out with him!

To not have you tell me yourself! That hurts! It really does! Now that I have a very good idea of how you feel, I feel like I don't deserve you as a friend, that I'm too bad for you, but after finding this out, I still wanna be friends, 'cause we both know how we feel." _OH MY GOD! How did Goku figure this out!'_ Bulma _and_ Vegeta thought.

"Wow...Goku..."

"ChiChi, why can't you tell us? I know you're not scared of Derek 'cause he cheated on you! Why are you so scared of him?" When ChiChi looked back at Goku, she was crying, but barly. Her eyes held on to the tears, but one got away from the grasp and slid down her face.

"He...he..." That's when the bell rang, and ChiChi ran to class.

"You guys, I'll talk to her. Most likely, she'll tell you at lunch." Bulma said.

"Alright. You better keep safe, ya hear?" Vegeta said. She smiled.

"Thanks...I'll try my best." With that, Vegeta gave her another hug, and she ran to class, blushing.

* * *

So, what do ya think? i kept Vegeta in character! he called Bulma the girl/bitch! srry V/B fans, Bulma's not exactly a woman yet lol. GOKU WENT OUT WITH ANGEL? CHICHI ACTUALLY DATED DEREK? AND WHAT DID DEREK 'DO' TO HER? find out next chpt! lol i wont torture you guys like i did this chpt! i thought it would b kool. you know, you read other fics, they tell u stuff rite away. well im like screw that crap i like to torture my friends. lol my friends r the reviewers! wow u guys. i started this at 9:30 pm, went to bed at 1 am, woke up at 9 am, and finished this at 10:50 am! 2 days and im done with another chpt! m-azing, are you? lol yeah i did great! lol heres the responses to the reviewers!

**mooglechick: **im glad you liked it! im sorry you got confused! i didnt mean it! im relieved didnt mess up again! lol thanx for the review!

**Chemical Connection: **well, im glad you liked that chpt...did you like this one? lol and sorry i didnt update soon...forgive me! lol thanx for the review!

**Kinoha: **sorry bout the chpt. i dont know why it does that! i found a way to fix it...but it takes for ever to make that work! i cant update as soon! im sorry! hahaha! your mom makes you wear that stuff? dont get my laughter wrong, its just you reminded me of something my mom said. she regrets teaching me how to speak, 'cause when ever she wanted me to wear something 'cute' i would say no. i argue with her for as long as it takes, no matter the punishment! its fun! wow...maybe when i start cussing me nd my friends will do that too...i dont know man that sucks about the whole teacher thing...im sorry to read that! i say screw teachers! they all suck! lol but im glad you like it just as much! long story, too make it short, a teacher of mine got a note and she tried to read it! like 'what is rofl?' the whole class answered for her! the two kids who got caught were so embarassed! i might put that in my fic, not so sure yet. yeah! you shoud've seen my face when i found that out! g,v,b,c all touching...wow thats somthing else! im glad you like this fic! thanx for the review!

**alexa: **who cares if i say 'god' too much? its not me! its either Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, or ChiChi! lol and its gonna take me a while to update, so deal with it! well... 2 things... 1: FAT is not urs! so stop with that! lol 2: that was the point! im just glad that you had to wake up, not me! did you have fun at church? lol thanx for the review!

Tas36


	7. ChiChi's Dark Past

DBZ High School

So in this chpt you guys get to know what happened with ChiChi and Derek. Just promise me you guys won't kill Derek after you find out ok? That's all I ask! lol and one more thing. it is Saturday while you are readin this, and i have bad news. i will be gone for two weeks! this is the last update until then. the day i get back **both** my fics will be updated! please dont be sad! im sorry! Heres a long chpt for you!

Chapter 7- ChiChi's Dark Past

Goku went to LA like he was supposed to. He was frustrated! He didn't want to be right, he didn't want ChiChi to date Derek. She already did, she was already hurt. '_At least I was smart without my moment, but come on! What could Derek have done to her? She's so nice, so strong, yet when she's around him she gets weak! Why is__she so scared? Bulma said at to wait until lunch, but can I wait that long?' _He sat in his seat. It was second period, Bulma should've talked to ChiChi by now, maybe she would talk to him a little before lunch. That's all he wanted. He _had _to know. With 5 minutes left until class started, ChiChi entered the room. She was surrounded by girls before she knew what hit her.

"Did he ask you out?" Asked one.

"Did you say yes?" Asked another.

"Did he say you two were gonna do the dirty after school?" All the girls looked at her, than they asked ChiChi for the answer to that specific question. ChiChi pushed the girl down before taking her seat. That was a sign that had 'Dont fuck with me' all over it. The other girls got the message and backed off.

"ChiChi, I'm sorry that those girls were messing with you. I wish I could keep them away, I know how you feel."

"God Goku, where did all these smarts come from? How would you know how I feel right now?" She was looking at him like there was nothing wrong. She realized that she and Goku had so much in common, other than smarts.

"Well, all the girls saw what I did to Derek, and they wanted to know why I did it, did it feel good to kick him, am I gonna take you away from him, a-"

"Wait, some random girl wanted to know-"

"Ok students! **Shut up**!" The class went silent after a few giggles. "My goodness...you guys are **idiots**, so I have to give yall a test!" The class moaned. "Don't worry, I hate having to grade your work, so after the whole class is done with the test you can talk, but keep it down. I'm supposed to work you guys like there's no tomarrow, but I don't care. So shut up and get to...wait any questions?" Goku raised his hand. "What do you want boy?"

"When we're done with the test, can we pass notes?" They class murmered something about that would be fair and it should be allowed.

"Well, when I have a lesson, I read notes I've seen out loud, but I don't see why you can't. Now, if one or both students did not finish the test but are passing a note, I'll read it to the whole class, so you better listen, ya hear?" She passed out the tests. ChiChi got a note right before she turned in her test.

_**hey! i couldnt wait 2 noe wut u were gonna say, so wut were u gonna say exactly? u betta rite bac! **_

_**Goku**_

_'He's being a bad boy! If I get caught with this we're dead!...It only makes things more fun...'_ ChiChi scribbled something down and went to turn in her test.

_**wow! i didnt noe you could rite so good goku! not only that, you could get us in trouble! since wen r u a bad boy?**_

When Goku got the letter back, he smiled. '_Well, I guess I should tell her.'_ ChiChi soon get the letter back. He turned in his test.

_**come on! im not that stupid!... am i? truthfully, ive been bad here and there, but then Ma beats the (beep) outta me, so im bad on a rare occasion! and wut do u mean well get in trouble? u g2 b kiddin me! so wut if she reads this letter! i could care less! and im not a bad boy, im a naughty 1! lol but 4 real, wut were u gonna say?**_

ChiChi was shocked at what she saw! Goku use to be bad? He's actually smart? Wow...amazing.

_**i cant believe you just called urself naughty! goku, what happened to that well-manered boy that was my friend?**_

_**i dont noe! somtimes i find myself more like vegeta! but its kool. im still me, im just a little different! come on wut were u gonna say?**_

_**well, if u say so, i guess this little change is ok, but i still wanna noe y its happenin now! i wuz gonna ask u y som gurl asked if u were gonna take me!**_

_**i guess with derek constantly around i found myself actin more 'manly' but o well. yea, that girl asked if i defended u just 2 ask u out later, can u believe that! ur a friend, a very good 1 at that, but im not bout 2 ask u out. espeacially afta wut i did 2 u yesterday.**_

'_So I guess Goku got it through his thick head. Hm...but the way he wrote it, it's like he's still gonna ask me, just not right now. Crap.'_

_**so ur not gonna ask me out huh? thats good 2 noe, i started 2 worry u wanted 2 b more than just friends sooner than i thought! so i guess u dont like me, at least as much as every 1 else claims u do, which is good! but wut i did rele wuz worse, i cant believe how smart u r! i wuz expectin this all the sudden smartness from vegeta! lol**_

_**its not fair! every expects him 2 b smart, not me! all cuz hes good in science like bulma and im not in nething special cept PE! GOD!**_

_**hey, i wonder how theyre doin? bulma got yet another hug! u noe i managed 2 see that! i think ur rite, vegeta must like bulma if he gave her 2 hugs! lol**_

_**u have no idea how much im rite, no idea!**_

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta were once again sharing a desk. This time, however, Vegeta gave Bulma the seat and he pulled up the chair. All the girls were jealous, but they figured she would have to sit there for a while. They had one worksheet to do, then they were done. They had their test yesterday, even though Bulma and Vegeta shared a desk. It didn't take long for Bulma and Vegeta to be finished with the work, and they decided to chat.

"So, he didn't do anything to you yet? He was about to before I came, but nothing?" Vegeta was worried that somthing would happen to her. She was a friend now, no matter how much he didn't like it, that's how it was.

"Yeah. I'm so frekin grateful that you and Goku came at the time you did! The thought of ChiChi being forced to say yes, and Mark kissing me...BLEECH!" Vegeta chuckled at her. Bulma, she didn't fear anything, but then Mark comes along and she's scared shitless! She talks about him behind his back, and seeing how afraid of him she is, that takes alot of guts. '_I like her spunk! It's nice. We could get in some really interesting arguments, I like the thought of that. If Goku didn't cower and give up all __the damn time, my life would be funner.'_

"So ChiChi will tell me her past with Drerek huh?" Bulma looked at him.

"Not just you! You and Goku. I already know."

"HA! I knew it! Your 'past' with Derek is there only 'cause of what happened with him and ChiChi! Tell me girl!" '_Oh gimme a break Vegeta! Only ChiChi can tell you guys! __There is no way in hell that I will tell you!'_

"Vegeta, what happened with them is extremely HUGE! I can't tell you, not even if ChiChi begged me to tell you, I could'nt."

"What ever happened, it's that big huh?"

"Yeah. With Derek and Mark in ISS, I'm happy. Thinkin of this, it's just makin me sad."

"Well, you know what has me 'sad'?" Vegeta and sad in the same sentence? No way!

"Um...I didn't know you were capable of that emotion! What has you sad?" '_Time to piss her off!'_

"You know, I still didn't get an apology!" Bulma's face went strait red from anger.

"You still want an apology? _You_ want an apology from _me_? NO! You're the bastard that bumped into _me_! You should be the one sayin sorry!" _'Man, I miss this, I can't__believe the affect she's having on me. I miss arguing!'_

"Girl! You're the one who cussed _me out_! _You're_ the one who should apologize to _me_!" Bulma's face only got redder, if that was possible!

"Really? You were the one who was about to curse me out! If I didn't hear you stop your self from cursing me out, I would've just walked away! You really did start it! Now I refuse to apologize until you-wait. This happened days ago! Why are we still arguing about this?" That's when Vegeta smirked at her.

"'Cause you not apologizing is not very lady-like. I thought you liked being a lady! Besisde, I like to piss you off, and I was bored. You said you didn't wanna be sad, so** I, **being the **good** **friend** **I am**, thought 'Why not get you angry?' At least now you're not upset." He could'nt wait to see what she would do. What she did shocked him.

"Thank you Vegeta. I'm sorry that I cursed you out, I was having a bad day. You know, I'm really not sad any more. You have my thanks." With that, she leant over and gave him a hug for a change. Vegeta backed away from her. Shock was all over his face, that is, until a very small blush was on his cheeks! He put his head down on the desk. This was not what he wanted! She was...acting nice toward him! '_Not cool! This is frekin me out! I'm only supposed to argue with her, she's supposed to argue __right back! I only hugged her 'cause I knew it would piss her off in a different way! But damnit! Why the hell would she do it right back to me?' __'HA! He's pissed! He lost his little 'buddy' now! That's it! If I don't argue with him, he'll be nicer to me! Yeah, he's ignoring me now, but it's better than him yelling at me, __right? I guess so! From now on, a nicer Bulma...Yeah right who am I kidding?'_

"So Vegeta, if you want your little 'argue buddy', me, to continue argiun with you, I suggest you be nicer to me! How does that sound?"

"That sounds like **_shit!_** Why do you have to be so fucking difficult?" Bulma returned a much needed favor, she smirked at him. '_Why the hell does every one __keep stealin my SHIT? I'M THE ONE WHO FUCKING SMIRKS ALL THE GODDAMN TIME! NOT HER, NOT GOKU, **ME** DAMNIT! THE NEXT THING I'LL KNOW, CHICHI WILL DO IT TOO!'_

"There is this thing, called a 'favor' that friends do for other friends. See, all I ask is you be nicer to me, and in return-"

"**BULLSHIT**! I'm not stupid, remember? You're just jealous that I'm nicer to ChiChi than I am to you! Give it up, there's somthin about you that my body likes, that wont allow me to do anything other than be mean to you, so shut up!" _'Ah SHIT! That's just perfect! She gets me so fucking mad, and what do I do? I __speak my mind!'_

"Vegeta, you're crazy! At one time, I was a little jealous, but now I'm not. I enjoy arguing with you from time to time, but you take it to far! So I thought why not make sure you argue at good times! That way we both win! What do you say?"

"That you're a-" The bell rang. '_Damnit! The one time I can tell her off, the stupid bel rings! At least lunch is soon.'_ (im skippin to lunch like i did for that 1 chpt ok?)

* * *

It didn't take long for Goku and Vegeta to be seated where they were yesterday. Already, Goku had 3 extra trays that his girlfriends gave him. Did he share with Vegeta? No. If he was nice to ChiChi after she told them her story, he would give Vegeta the extra pizza.

"There they are. Go stand next to ChiChi, make sure Derek doesn't mess with her while he's gettin food." Vegeta said.

"Ok. I wonder why ChiChi doesn't get lunch. I noticed on the first day she had nothing, and yesterday she had nothing. It looks like today will be the same." Goku walked over to ChiChi. She did seem nervous until she saw Goku walking toward her. Now she knew Derek would'nt try anything.

"Hi ChiChi."

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't you have lunch to eat?"

"Well, yeah! But Vegeta said if I stood next to you Derek would'nt try anything. Don't worry, I always finish my lunch, trust me!" ChiChi giggled.

"Ok. What ever you say Goku."

"So, how come you never have lunch?"

"I don't know. It's funny really. I have a high matabalism, but at lunch time I feel like I'm full. Don't worry, when I go home I have a huge dinner. That's weird huh?"

"You wanna know weird? Ma says I have no matabalism, 'cause right after I eat I'm hungry! It's like my food goes into a bottomless pit or somtin...I don't know." Goku gave his smile again, and ChiChi laughed. Even when Derek entered, ChiChi was still giggling. She had no reason to be scared of Derek then. When Bulma came out of the lunch line, they all went to sit at their table.

"Hey you guys, I heard that in a few weeks this school is gonna have tables outside!" Bulma loved the wilderness. She could'nt wait to go outside. "Plus, the tables will be bigger than these." She added.

"Yeah, but what's the big deal? We can have two more people sit with us if they wanted to." Goku said.

"Well, with the new tables I heard four more people could sit with us. And since ChiChi has some old friends comming to this school, we're gonna need the room."

"Perfect! I'm gonna be surrounded by females! That's the last thing I want! Some frekin girls disturbing me while I eat!"

"I hear you on that one Vegeta." Goku added.

"Don't worry." ChiChi cut in, "My friends listen to me, and they're cool to. Bulma, for the love of everything that is good, will you listen to me! One of those friends is closer toyou! I already told you, and it's only two!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"And I already told you, I haven't seen that friend for about two years! Like she's gonna remember me!"

"My god...she does remember you! Bulma, who else has blue hair with blue eyes? Not to mention your brains." Bulma smiled.

"I'm nervous. I can't wait to see them."

"Alright! Enough of this bullshit! I wanna know what happened to ChiChi and Derek!" Vegeta could'nt take it anymore. He had to know, he hated being paitent.

"Vegeta-" Goku started.

"No, it's ok. I'll tell you...wait, is that?" ChiChi smiled. Yamcha was heading toward their table.

"Perfect." Bulma mumbled.

"What? Don't you like her friends?" Vegeta asked.

"I usually do, but I absolutly hate Yamcha!"

"Nice, to say I thought you hated me."

"You think our arguments are bad, you have no idea."

"Hey guys-"

"**YAMCHA**!" ChiChi screamed before she hugged him. It didn't take long for him to hug back. Goku was some-what jealous, and a little hurt. 'Man_, he gets a hug and I got a __little touch from her! That's not fair! Bulma approves of me and not him! Why does he get a hug? Wow. This is stupid. ChiChi wouldn't give a hug to some one who liked__her. I'm jealous over nothin. I wish I could get a hug though.'_

"Oh wow! ChiChi? Is that really you? Is this really that little girl that was so cool to be around?" ChiChi only hugged him tighter.

"Yamcha! I missed you! I can't believe it's been 5 years since I last saw you!" Then she playfully hit him. "So much for you'll keep in touch."

"Hey! I thought I sent you a letter telling you why I moved so much! But now I'm back! And I'm here to stay!" ChiChi smiled at that. "Ah crap! I gotta go to math. The teacher wants to talk to me 'bout somthin. I'll see you around ChiChi. Bulma, I know you hate my guts, but you better get use to me, I don't plan on leavin ChiChi ever again." He tried to leave, but ChiChi grabbed his arm.

"Do you curse Yamcha?" ChiChi asked. Yamcha smirked at her.

"No, that's wrong. Espeacially since I already know what you're gonna ask. No ChiChi, I can't teach you the words. I know you and your dad believe in equal rights, but don't you remember that look he gave me?"

"So, that look was for_ you_. It doesn't mean you can't teach me."

"Sorry, but the answers still no." With that he left. ChiChi sat down and crossed her arms.

"Man! That usually works too!" Vegeta smirked.

"So, what did you do with him?" ChiChi looked at him, confusion all over her face. "Well, Bulma hates the guy so I thought-"

"EW! No Vegeta! Stop right there! I'm not even gonna answer that question! All I will say is I don't even like the guy." _'Yes! I knew she didn't like him! This is great!'_ "Once I tell you the story, you'll understand." She took in a deep breath. She never thought she would have to 're-live' that aweful night.

"ChiChi, if you don't wanna now, you don't have to." Goku told her.

"No, I'll tell you. I started going out with Derek in 4th grade. Back then, he was so much like you Goku. He was nice, he didn't make nasty comments like other boys started to in that grade. He had respect for women and girls alike. When he asked me out I happily replied with a yes, and we hugged eachother. Our first date was in 5th grade. He said he would'nt take me out anywhere 'til he was strong enough to defend me. It was so sweet back then, how strong he was. All through 5 grade, we went on dates. As long as we were together, everything was great. Most the time we walked around 'til we found a place that looked like fun. The walks, they were always nice. Over the summer, I had to got to camp. When I came back, I told him how this boy really liked me, how he asked me out everyday. I also told him how I stayed loyal, I didn't like any one there, and I never dated that other guy. That's when Derek snapped, and changed for the worse. He said if I ever changed he'd beat te crap outta me, and then he left like there was nothing wrong. I thought it was just because he missed me, but at school he was a jerk! He was overly protective, and way too jealous. I wanted to go to a party, but he said he wasn't going. When we got to the house he said, 'If you go in there, we're done, finished.' I thought he was worried about me, so I didn't go in. Instead we watched a movie at the mall. Then we would argue, about every little thing! During that summer, we had our worse argument ever. He hit me right in the stomache, at my house, then he left. I sat there for a while. It didn't hurt that bad, the pain was gone after a few minutes, but I just couldn't believe he hit me. Ater that, he tried to say he was stressed, but I didn't believe it. I ended it with him, or I thought I did." She got sad again, it took her a while to prepare what she was going to say. She had to make sure she would'nt cry, but it was hard. "I was in 7th grade, it was March, and I was alone. I just watched a movie wiht Bulma, and Bulma went to get gas. I told her I'd start to walk to her house, I was in the mood to move, I really could'nt stay still. That's when a huge, black hand grabbed my mouth, and another grabbed my body. The next thing I knew, his body was over mine, and a hand removed my shirt. Then he started touching me, where ever he wanted. He started to unzip my pants until he was yanked off by somone else. It was Yamcha. Back then, I just met him, but I knew he was a friend. He pushed Derek aside and handed me my shirt. I heard Derek yell out in pain, and that was 'cause Bulma kicked him in the balls." At that word, Goku and Vegeta winced. They were holding their 'manhood'. ChiChi gave a weird blush, and Bulma did the same.

"Damn girl! Don't you know you can't talk about things like that in front of guys! Even Goku winced in mental pain!" You'd think that since Goku was 'clean' and not 'dirty' that this would have no effect on him, but it did. It was just as bad as with Vegeta.

"Sorry. Ever since then, I've always been scared of Derek, and Yamcha has been the brother I never had. That's why I was so happy to see him."

"Wait, how were you two dating last year if you broke up with him in 7th grade?" Vegeta asked.

"Last year he found me and told me we were dating. I could'nt tell him no, he would'nt accept that answer. I was gonna tell him we never started dating, but then I saw him with some girl. When they went in the house I ran. I didn't wanna hear all that crap."

"Don't say crap. You wanna know all the 'manly' words say shit instead." Vegeta told her. She smiled and nodded. She always wanted a mouth like Bulma' s and now nothing would stop her from getting that mouth.

Goku was, stunned! He never thought ChiChi was so scared of Derek because Derek almost..._rapped_ her. She did'nt deserve that! She would _never_ deserve that! Goku was angry, pissed even. His fists shook dangerously and he willingly let all his anger show. Everyone looked at Goku, shock was actually on Vegeta's face.

"That's it! Vegeta, the day I fight beside you, _I_ want Derek! I don't care what you say, he's _mine_!" He went to throw away his tray. '_First he rapes my friend, and he let his __friends have some fun! Now...he almost rapped ChiChi! I can't take this anymore! I hate him! I swear on that day Derek...'_ He was standing by a wall. His head was spinning, telling him to do all kinds of things he'd regret in his future. The one that appeared the most was 'kill him.' '_No! I won't kill him! I'm not a killer! I'm not like him!' _He snapped out of that when a small hand touched his back. He turned around to see ChiChi.

"Goku, calm down. I know you're hurt, but what ever you do, don't do anything stupid over me ok? I just don't wanna see you get hurt as well."

"Thank you...I'll be ok, it's just...first he kills my friend, he rapes her with is friends then he-" He was silenced by ChiChi's finger.

"Sh, it's ok. That's what I thought you were thinking about. It's ok." She started blushing. '_Why would she be blushing?'_ ChiChi walked up to him and hugged him. Goku froze. He never thought she would calm him down by hugging him! After a while, he hugged her back. _'Oh my God, she smells...amazing! I can't believe this is happening! __Wow, she's so strong, yet she's so small...this is...cool.' _Goku and ChiChi hugged until the bell for next class rang. ChiChi didn't pull back until she felt Goku pull back. She really didn't want him to do anything stupid for her sake. The longer she hugged him and kept him calm, the better. When she could see his face, she looked him right in the eye. He looked so calm, happy even. '_He so likes me, he's not even trying to hide it! The dork._' ChiChi laughed mentally.

"Thank you ChiChi, really." He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back.

"Your welcome, but I'm serious! Don't do anything-"

"I know, I know. 'Don't do anything stupid over you.' Don't worry, I wont. Not 'til I'm allowed to." ChiChi was lost. When was Goku allowed to beat him up? Goku briefly hugged her again. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for. I'll get him for you, don't worry." When he pulled back, he winked at her and left. While ChiChi was walking to class, she smiled and blushed. It was obvious now. Goku liked ChiChi, and ChiChi liked Goku right back. She wasn't going to deny it, not that much any way.

* * *

ChiChi sighed in relief. She was worried that all the girls would bother her again, but they didn't. She was lucky, the other girls didn't even notice she entered the room. She blushed when Bulma gave her a sly smile. Heck, she blushed even worse when she took her seat next to Bulma! Bulma just gave ChiChi a look.

"ChiChi! You like him! Don't you dare deny it!"

"...Well...(blush)...so maybe I feel a little different around him now. I still don't know if I like him."

"ChiChi! I thought I taught you better than to lie! Oh my gosh! You two would make a cute couple! Not to mention you two are perfect for eachother."

"Bulma, I'm not so sure. Goku changed. He blames it on Derek bein' around so much, but he said at times he's more like Vegeta." Bulma's eyes got wide.

"WHAT? Goku's actin' like Vegeta? I thought I only had to worry 'bout more Vegeta's when ever he'd have kids, but Goku? This is bad!"

"Not extremely like Vegeta. We had a test and our teacher said we could not pass notes 'til after we finished. Goku passed me a note and niether of us were finished."

"What? Wow!"

"Bulma! Here just read what we said." ChiChi gave Bulma the note. Bulma's eyes widened at what she saw.

"He called himslef naughty! Wow ChiChi...what has Derek done to him?"

"That's what I wanna know! I miss his good 'side', that was an awesome friend. But the again, bad isn't always a bad thing. It could be good." ChiChi flashed a devilish smile. Bulma laughed.

"Well ChiChi, you decide." With that Mr. Wood walked in the class room. It didn't take him long to notice the note Bulma so awfully hid.

"Miss Briefs, I see you have somthing of mine." Bulma's eye widened. '_Shit! I forgot the note! Man ChiChi's gonna hate me!'_ "Give it here Miss Briefs." Bulma got up. She heard snickering in the backround. She turned around and glared at the class. The snickering stopped. Mr. Wood got the note and read it.

"Oh Oh! Mr. Wood, read it to us! Please?" He laughed a little.

"This note is not from this class. Miss King, go fetch your 'friend' and go to the deans office. I'll write a pass." ChiChi blushed slightly while getting her stuff ready. The class laughed a little. While Mr. Wood wrote a pass Bulma glanced at ChiChi. She mouthed 'Sorry.' ChiChi mouthed 'It's ok.' in reply. "Ok. I hope you learn your lesson Miss King." ChiChi took the pass. When she wasn't facing Mr. Wood she rolled her eyes...

* * *

well? did u like it? i hope so! sorry, i had to end it there! the chpt would b way to long if i didnt lol and again sorry ill be gone for 2 weeks! heres the responses! Oh no im losing reviewers! no no no! lol

**alexa: **what kind of review is that? lol im glad u love the story! and **hello!** i said the day before i left i would update! u idiot! lol so oh well, i stuck to my word so deal with it! thanx for the review anyway! lol

**Kinoha: **it takes me forever to make the chpts like that, but its worth it! heres the more you asked for! you think this is fabulous? (blushes) wow thanx! yeah i get along with my mom really good! its just the fact that all the stubborness of the family seems to be in me 0.o lol wow...i would never curse infront of a teacher, youre a brave sould lol dont feel too bad. if i didnt read the book 'ttyl' i wouldnt know that either! it means rolling on floor laughing. and im really sorry i cant update for two whole weeks! please forgive me! and you seem to be loyaly to this fic! im grateful! . Thanx for the review!

**debje: **YAY! I have a new reader to my fic! lol well theres alot of info here too but im sorry! I thought it would be best if you guys know what happened all at once ya know? so once again im sorry! now you know what Derek did! Thanx for the review!

Tas36


	8. ChiChi's problem

DBZ High School

ok you guys, this fic is drama so this is pretty much where it starts. on with the fic!

Chapter 8: ChiChi's Problem

"Ok...how do we do this again?" Goku asked. This was his problem: 9+(4x2)-5x3 He was so lost! His memory was'nt that good, and this was review! How could he remember how to do this with his memeory already bad? His head hurt trying to remember!

"You're such an idiot! How I got the same class as you, I do not understand. It's easy shit man. Just focus and try it." Vegeta said.

"But I already tried that! If you did'nt make my memory so bad, this would be easier!" Goku whinned. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Here Goku, I'll help ya." Yamcha came over and sat down next to his friend. Vegeta rolled his eyes again.

"Like the idiot will know what you're talking about." He mutered.

"I GOT IT! Wow Yamcha, thanks! I really would have done that wrong!" Goku said happily.

"So you kinda owe me. Why don't you help me out with Bulma?" He smirked. That caught Vegeta's attention, but Goku and Yamcha didn't notice.

"Come on Yamcha! You know I'll only help you two to be friends!" Goku said. Vegeta cut in.

"I have a better idea. You help him get Bulma and in return he helps you get ChiChi." Goku blushed. He did'nt want Yamcha to know he liked ChiChi! Yamcha gaped.

"Wait...you like ChiChi?" he asked. Goky shyly nodded. "Woah man, you're on your own with that one." Vegeta cut in again.

"Now do you see why he wont help you with the girl? Shut up and leave him alone about it!" Yamcha frowned and went back to work.

"Thanks Vegeta." Goku whispered. He grunted in reply. That's when the door opened. Goku was busy at work, he knew the door would'nt open for him. Vegeta elbowed him. Goku tried to ignore it, but Vegeta did it again.

"Ow! What man?" Goku hissed. Vegeta nodded toward the teacher's desk. Goku's eyes widened when he saw ChiChi there. She turned around and her eyes immediantly met his. She seemed to say sorry with those eyes. '_What did she do? I don't get it.' _Goku thought.

"Well, what do we have here. Mr. Son, you are to report to the deans office with Miss King here. Passing notes in school is not allowed." The class held back it's laughter. After what Vegeta did yesterday to Derek and Mark, they didn't want to take any chances! Goku packed up his stuff and walked over to the door. He smirked at Vegeta as he walked out the door, and Vegeta chuckled. _'Wait 'til Ma finds out you're at it again.' _Vegeta thought.

* * *

"Goku, I'm sorry. I let Bulma see what we wrote, and she didn't hide the note at all." ChiChi said. Goku laughed.

"I thought she was supposed to be a genius! Even I would know to hide a note!" Goku said. ChiChi giggled.

"Yeah, I know. How much trouble do you think we're in?" She asked. Goku thought for a while.

"Well...not much. The dean that's there will give us a lecture about how we're supposed to learn at school and not pass notes. On a very rare occasion they call your parents. Trust me when I say nothing bad will happen." He smiled.

"Ok. That's a relief. Since Derek and Mark are at ISS, wont we see them at the deans office?" ChiChi asked.

"Well, not really. There's a room right before the deans office, that's where they are. We have to go in the deans office, then we'll leave when they're done. We wont have to sit in the same room as them, but we'll see them on the way to the office." ChiChi looked down at the ground. She was hoping they would'nt see Derek and Mark at all today, with the exception of lunch. Goku could tell she was nervous. "ChiChi, we're both in trouble, so they'll put us in the same spot for punishment. All the deans know what happened yesterday, so they'll keep me away from Derek and Mark. Since we have to be together and I have to stay away from them, we wont be in the same room as them, don't worry." He gave a reassuring smile. ChiChi smiled too. They would'nt be around Derek, she was a happy camper.

"Wow, it's so great to know that. Thanks for telling me!" She said. He nodded and they entered the room. Derek and Mark glared daggers at them. ChiChi ignored it but Goku returned the glare to Derek. He raped and killed his best friend, and he almost rapped ChiChi. Who knows if he'd kill her too? They went in the office and waited for a dean. "Goku! Don't do that!" ChiChi warned.

"What? Why not? After what you told me, he's lucky to still be sitting there!"

"Goku, we're in the deans office! Don't start crap here ok?"

"Fine..." Goku mutered. _'Gosh, I didn't know Goku would things like that here. Yeah it's not that bad but still. In a deans office? Come on Goku!' _ChiChi thought. Goku crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. He was agrivated, ChiChi could tell. _'I don't see what the big deal is! Oh, I stare at him...and she yells at me! I wont get in that much trouble, what's the big deal?'_ Goku thought.

"Ah, Mr. Son and Miss King, what can I do for you today?" Dean Moody asked. He walked in from the back door and took his seat.

"Well, we kinda passed a note in second period and she just got caught with it this period." Goku said.

"So your putting the blame on her then?" He asked.

"No. If it was with me I would've been caught the moment we walked out of class." Goku said. Dean Moody shook his head. This could take a while.

* * *

Vegeta was in Drama, his emotionless face was on. He couldn't hide how he liked to act, and because of this class he was very good at hiding such emotions; love, skock, certain happines, and pain. Each year possible he took drama, and each of those years his 'emotion hiding' has gotten better.

"Now, if you students do not cooperate and follow my simple rules I will swicth your schedules, understand?" Mr. Rhamming yelled. All the class said yes, there was even a few yes sirs, but Vegeta only nodded. Like the teacher needed to hear Vegeta's voice to know he understood, what a waste of breath! "Well good! Get up here on the stage and let's take some votes on the plays we're going to do!" He yelled again. _'Damn, why does he have to yell? His voice echos as it is, yelling only makes it worse in this room!' _Vegeta thought. All the students were up on stage in a flash, they didn't want him yelling at them. Vegeta ignored them and walked casually up to the stage. There was so many plays to do, and short ones that were going to give you test grades in the class. One play was a murder/mystery type. _'These ones are fun to watch, they always have corny lines in them. What the hell, I pick this one.' _There was a nine-weeks play, one that would be equal to a exam. 'King Nathan The Fearless.' it was called. _'That's pathetic. Oh wow, I can't **wait** to see a play where the soon to be king is scared for his life because his father died falling down the stairs! OH, and his name was King Nathan the **Agile**! Yeah right I can't wait! This is a load of **shit**! Little kids will like this play, and you get extra credit for doing that kind of shit, I guess I pick this one.' _The last play category caugth his attention. This was the selection for play that you would do for the school, then some parents and reguar people. It even said if they did it right, the emporor would come and watch. _'Big deal! Like I give a shit if that old bag comes and watches! Perfect, look at the choices!' _Of course Romeo and Juliet was there, but a play called AIDA was there as well. They had to vote which plays would play for which crowd. _'Hm..."When the Egyptians and the Nubians are at war, the princess of the Nubians is captured without either side knowing. When the princess meets the 'captain' will love blossom or will the war tear them apart?" That's so gay! And we all know what the other play is! AIDA is a sing type thing. Lets sing for Ma and some other people then.'_ Vegeta voted Romeo and Juliet for school, AIDA for parents and people. He hoped that his votes would win, but of course he didn't show that. Mr. Rhamming cut into his thoughts. "I will have the results tomarrow. And no, you can _**not** _leave early, wait until the bell rings please." _'At least he didn't yell.' _Vegeta thought.

* * *

Remember when I said Bulma had no problems with technology? How she liked getting an easy 'A'? I was wrong. Bulma never thought she could be so bored in her life! Everything that this teacher was saying, she just didn't understand what the point was! She already knew all this, it was like she was learning from her dad all over again! _'At least then mom would come and give me a break, but moms not here now! I can't believe I have to just sit here for 55 minutes! Kami please let something happen so I'll get excused!'_ Bulma thought. Mark walked throught the door. Bulma saw him and got nervous, what could he be doing here?

"Miss Briefs, it appears you are needed in the deans office. All it says it 'Miss King needs you.' Did you write this boy?" She asked Mark. While they were talking Bulma was thinking about this. _'Gosh I know I wanted to get out of this class but did Mark have to be the reason for it? Kami gimme a break!'_ "Ok I believe your story. Miss Briefs he will see that you are in the deans office. Have a nice day." Bulma walked out the door, she didn't even bother to wait for Mark. Her heart was racing. They were all alone, he could eaily try something. Nothing scared him, he didn't fear jail, death, torture, nothing! Nothing would hold him back form doing anything to her!

"So Bulma, I do believe you still owe me a_ kiss_." He said. Bulma had nasty chils go up and down her spine. She knew that if she just kised him, he'd leave her alone about that. She also knew that would lead to something else then her dead in the ally some where. With the last thought, Bulma increased her pace. She was basically jogging. She turned the corner and BAM! She ran into something and fell to the floor.

"OUCH! What the..." Bulma cried. Vegeta looked at her, shock was on his face for a second.

"Ah shit! My bad girl, my bad!" He took her hand and picked her up. She was rubbing her head with her other hand. She rolled her eyes when she realized what he said. He called her 'girl' again!

"Gosh Vegeta. You hit me with a door and after all this time you still call me girl! My name is Bulma, can you say that?" He ignored her.

"Well _excuse_ me! Friends give eachother nick names! I thought you would like girl! You hurt my feelings, don't you care about what I feel?" He pretened to be upset. Bulma rolled her eyes. That face made her feel more 'sick.'

"Shut up Vegeta." Then Mark came flying around the corner. _'Oh shit...'_ Bulma thought.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class!" Mark yelled.

"Damn shut up! If you must know, my idiot brother got in trouble and I have to see him. I take it you're goin the same way girl?" He asked. She nodded. "Good, then I'll escort you. See ya around Mark." Mark didn't move. That was his chance to do stuff to Bulma, and Vegeta got in the way. He would've faught Vegeta again and got arrested, but he didn't. He still was'nt scared of it, but he had to do something to Bulma before he got sent away. It was only fair, right?

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta entered the deans office. In the ISS room Mark just sat down.

"So Miss Briefs, you got caught with the note huh?" Dean Moody asked. She nodded. "Some kind of genius you are. Nice friend too. (sigh) What am I gonna do with you guys? Mr. Son, this is the fourth time in a row that you've done something stupid! Once a year, why?" Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just do what I do I guess." He said. Dean Mooddy shook his head.

"And you, Miss King, nice first impression! I will call your father tonight. Miss Briefs I already called both your parents, don't worry about it much. Mr. Prince you are here for a reason. I'm not all sure that Mr. Son here will remember to tell Izume. I tried calling but I swear she's ignoring me." _'That's because she knows you like her, you idiot!' _Vegeta thought. "So don't forget to tell her. Mr. Son, if Izume does'nt know about the fight from yesterday I want you to tell her." Goku nodded. "Well you guys can leave now. You have three minutes until the bell rings for seventh period. Be good." They all nodded and tried to leave. "Oh Miss King, I need one more moment with you." ChiChi nodded and sat down. The others left.

* * *

"Ok class! We have to take a test today, so line up!" Coach Kiesel said. One by One the students did their push-ups. Goku got nervous.

"Vegeta I ususally do seventy push-ups, don't go too far above that ok?" Goku begged. Vegeta snorted.

"Why not? They all know I'm older, it's only natural I'm stronger!...Fine I'll go to eighty." Goku grinned. ChiChi walked in then.

"Why you late King?" Coach asked. ChiChi gave him the note. "You bad girl! Go dress out and get ready for push-ups!" Coach Keisel told her. She nodded and went to the girls locker room. Goku looked at her face the whole time, she was sad. Her eyes were glistening more than usual, as if holding back tears. _'Uh-oh, I didn't cause her to get in **that** much trouble, did I? I hope she's not grounded or something.' _Goku thought. Bulma went first out of the four. It was'nt in ABC order, just the order you lined up in. "27...28...29...come on one more for a brief second will do..." Bulma's arm shook as she did her last one. "30! Nice job Birefs! That's why I like push-ups! You see the body shake like that, that's 100 effort! Brifes you get an 'A.' All I want is effort folks." Coach Keisel said. She nodded and got up. After three more people Goku went. "Well Son what will you bring today? You're still not gonna break the school record huh?" Coach Keisel asked. Goku shook his head. "Figures. The same every year. Ok let's get this started!" Vegeta noticed Goku seemed...well...off. He seemed to be thinking about ChiChi. _'Ok, she did seem sad I'll admit, but was she eally **that** sad? I didn't see anything wrong with her. Maybe she's sad that she had a bad first impression? What ever the reason, it can't be so bad that it has him distracted! He loves P.E.!' _Vegeta thought. "65...66...67...68...69...70! Oh, you're done? Give me five more!" Goku shook his head and stood up. "Man you're no fun. At least Briefs gave me a brief extra one." He said. Goke went and sat next to Bulma. Where she was siting, you could easily see ChiChi. ChiChi was a major distraction to him. He was always thinking about her. _'What could have happened that made her that sad? It's driving me crazy!' _Goku thought. Vegeta was next for the push-ups. "Prince huh? What, are you one?" Coach Keisel asked.

"It's none of your businees, and I think it suits me just fine." Vegeta said.

"I get it. Your brother is a goof and you didn't want people calling you a goof so you changed your last name. Nice. Get started boy." Vegeta didn't get a chance to reply. He started nice and slow, and Bulma knew she liked what she saw. The muscles in his ars showed really good with each flex and straghten. With the Coach counting and the muscles flexing Bulma was being hypnotized! She snapped into reality when Goku spoke to her. He snapped his finger in her face first of course.

"Bulma, I wont tell anyone what you were just doing, don't worry. But why do you think ChiChi is so upset?" Goku asked.

"I really don't know Goku. And thaks for having my back. I just can't believe an asshole like Vegeta could...-"

"Look so good?" Goku said as he smiled. Bulma blushed and nodded. She soon playfully hit him in the arm.

"Thank Kami you wont say anything." Bulma said.

"77...78...79...80! Nice job Prince! Nice pace as well. You get an 'A.' Great job." _'Easy enough.'_ Vegeta thought. He sat with Bulma and Goku. Soon after ChiChi was up. "So King, let's see what you got." Coach said.

"I wonder how much she'll do." Goku said.

"ChiChi loves P.E. She also loves doing the tests and games, you can bet she'll do good. But now that she seems sad I really don't know how much she'll do. Probably enough to pass." Bulma said. Vegeta and Goku nodded.

"I thought she seemed sad but I thought it was just me." Vegeta admitted. Bulma nodded and they all watched silently as ChiChi started.

"Nice job King, nice job." The coach said. ChiChi's push-ups were in a steady pace like Vegeta's were. They seemed like a beat of a song or something, never once going off beat. When ChiChi slowed down everyone knew she was almost done. "36...37...38...39...40! Nice King! Great pace and everything! 'A'!" Coach Keisel said happily. "Well that's it. You guys remind me the next time Becky and Angel are here that they have to do their push-ups." He went to his ofice.

"Wow, I forgot they're not here!" Goku said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and Bulma went to ChiChi. Goku and Vegeta followed.

"Chi, what's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking alot. Don't worry." Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku looked at eachother then looked at ChiChi. She was looking at the floor beneath her. She was hiding something, but that would have to wait. Coach Keisel re-entered.

"Time to dress in as they say. You guys have eight minutes to get ready to leave! And take showers, you guys stink!" He laughed as he enetered his office. ChiChi and Bulma took his advice, as did Goku and Vegeta. Before any of them knew it, it was time to go home.

* * *

"Chi, what was bothering you?" Bulma asked. They were on the way home.

"I already said. I was thinking. Bulma for once please don't worry."

"It's too late for that, but ok. Just remember what I told you."

"I know. I can tell you anything. Thanks." ChiChi smiled and Bulma smiled back. It was good to know your frined still believed in you.

**Vegeta's Mustang**

"It's driving me nuts though! I can't help it!" Goku said. He was frustrated, very frustrated! He knew ChiChi was sad. She also seemed so worried about something, but what? Since she didn't tell them anything, his mind could only wonder what it was.

"Just shut up man! You know that she'll tell us when the time is right. Try to relax." Vegeta said. When they got home they told Ma what they had to.

"So Vegeta got in a fight already huh?" Izume asked.

"Yes ma'am." Goku and Vegeta answered.

"And Goku passed notes?"

"Yes ma'am." Izume shook her head.

"I can't believe you two. Go do what ever, I'm so upset right now. Vegeta, you had a reason, but that was'nt good enough! And Goku what's with the note? Go, leave me in what little peace I have." She scolded.

"Sorry." They both said. They took thier leave. Izume rubbed her temples in a soothing maner. This would be a long year.

* * *

The next day Goku and Vegeta went to school with ten minutes to spare. When they looked at their table they were suprised to see only Bulma there. Goku practicly ran to Bulma, Vegeta strolled over.

"Where's ChiChi?" Goku asked. Vegeta sat across from Bulma and Goku sat next to him. Bulma shook her head.

"I don't know. Her dad takes her to school but I take her home. She was so quiet in the car yetserday, I doubt she'll be here today." Bulma said sadly.

"So she didn't tell you?" Vegeta asked. She shook her head again.

"I asked her once but she would'nt tell me. All she would say is to not worry, but I can't help it." Bulma said.

"You should've seen lover boy here. He would'nt shut up about it." Vegeta said.

"Maybe she's just late. I think you'll see her in second period Goku." Bulma tried to lighten the mood.

"I hope so." Goku said. The bell rang and every one went to class.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta were seated at the same desk still. The day was ok. The teacher just told the group that they were getting new desks. They would be huge black tables with a possible four people sitting there. Bulma and Vegeta accidently worked together, and thier work was great. The teacher thought the students should work good together. It was already a bad day with no ChiChi, everyone was worried. To know there would be teams...perfect!

Goku ignored the lesson, ChiChi still wasn't at school. _'Where could she be? Why is she not here?'_ Goku thought. His head was spinning. He saw Angel and Becky today. He even saw Derek and Mark, why was he worried for her? _'If they're all at school she's safe and all, but why do I feel she's not?' _He wondered. He was hoping that she would at least be at lunch, but something told him she would'nt be there. If he saw her just one time, he'd be ok. Even if she would leave right after, he didn't care. He had to see her, he had to know if she was ok or not. He could only hope for the best. _'But what is the best? I guess if ChiChi comes to school late it will be ok.' _Goku thought. '_Or better yet, maybe she really will be at lunch!' _Goku thought happily. He was so sure that he would see ChiChi at lunch. He focused on the lesson now. He was no longer worried about her. Besides, if she knew he was not paying attention to work over her, she'd flip! With a huge grin on his face he listened to the teacher.

* * *

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S STILL NOT HERE?" Goku yelled. He got to lunch late, so Bulma and Vegeta were at the table. Vegeta covered his ears and Bulma spoke first.

"Well...that's just it, she's still not here."

"Ann don't yell! It hurts damnit!" Vegeta added.

"Sorry...I was just so sure she'd be here by now." Goku said sadly. Bulma thought of something.

"You guys! UGH! I forgot!" Bulma screamed.

"What girl? Do you have to yell?"

"My friend Stef text me! She's that friend that I was scared I would'nt remember!" Bulma read through her inbox.

"Um...what does this have to do with ChiChi?" Goku asked.

"There! One of Chichi's close friends, Breanna, is comming too! There's no way she's gonna miss school tomarrow! I have to tell them how she's doin. Breanna's gonna flip when she finds out Chichi's upset again." Bulma giggled to herself.

"Ah shit! Those are the friends that wont leave us alone at lunch right?" Vegeta asked.

"They will let you eat. Besides, we have alot of catching up to do, and Breanna stuffs her mouth full. She usually starts a conversation." Vegeta smirked.

"Text her back, and tell her there's a sexy beast here that will eat lunch with her, and I can't wait to meet her." Vegeta chuckled.

"Very funny Vegeta! You wait until I tell ChiChi you said that! The last time she saw Breanna was in 8th grade!"

"So then they know about Derek and Mark?" Goku asked. Bulma's eyes widened.

"You guys, I'm changing the subject! ChiChi was left in the deans office with out us! Derek was there! He must've said something to her, that's why she's not here!" Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened. Bulma was right. What a perfect time to strike ChiChi...

"SHIT! I swear if ChiChi isn't home..." Vegeta started.

"She isn't." Bulma said. "She's here, skipping every class today. I bet you right now she went to every teacher and told them her story. She's been hiding this whole time! But why would she need to stay away from Derek if you two are here?" Bulma wondered.

"That's a very good question. Maybe later today something will happen." Goku thought. The lunch bell rang.

"(sigh) Time for class." Vegeta said. "I hate class."

"You gus, we_ have _to talk during P.E." Bulma said. Goku and Vegeta nodded and she left.

* * *

Everything was a blur to Goku. He loved art as much as he loved P.E, but he could'nt remember it. All he remembered was the bell to get into class and the bell for P.E to start soon. He was in the boys locker room, changing. He was wondering where ChiChi was. _'Where could she hide so that shee's safe? Angel would tell if she was in the girls bathroom. I'm sad to say none of the teachers would hide her. There are cameras every where! Where could she be?'_ He wondered as he pulled up his shorts. He was getting more worried with each passing moment. _'I don't know how mothers can deal with so much worry in their life! I only worried about ChiChi today and my head already hurts! How do moms do this every day?' _Goku thought. He looked over at Vegeta, and he was worried too. _'But why? Why are we so worried? She has'nt been found yet, she's safe!' _Goku tried to tell himself. Too bad it didn't work.

He went to his assigned seat on the gym floor. It would be hard to focus with his friend miss... _'No way...'_ Goku thought. There was Coach Keisel, and he could swear he saw her, ChiChi, talking to him in his office. The Coach came out and took role. He purposely skipped ChiChi's name.

"OK! You guys go on outside! It's a free day! You get these when you behave. No you didn't behave yet, but it's a nice preview of what's to come." He said. "But, I need to see my Prince, my youngest Son, and Briefs for a brief second." Everyone else went outside, Angel giving a devilish smile. _'What was that for? It can't be good.'_ Goku thought.

"Coach, don't forget about your push-up buddies." Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah! Thanks my Prince." Coach replied.

When they were in front of his office Chichi walked out. Bulma squeaked in delight. She ran and hugged her friend, and ChiChi barely hugged back.

"Chi, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"You guys...I have to go on a date with Derek..." She looked at the floor, but you can tell she was ashamed. Goku and Vegeta's eyes were wide, guilt flowing through each and every vein of Goku and Vegeta. "Yesterday when I was on my way here, Derek cornered me. I'm scared, but going on this date should keep him away for a while..." Thank the lord Coach Keisel was'nt there! It made things easier for ChiChi. A light sob escaped her lips. "I know he's gonna do something, so I tried to hide. I don't know how, but he found out I was here the whole day. Bulma...right after school he's taking me some where, so you're driving alone. I wanted to tell you guys 'cause I know you're worried, but I'm not comming to school tomarrow. No way..." She blinked back her tears.

"But Chi, all our frineds are comming tomarrow! You have to be there!" Bulma tried. ChiChi shook her head. Bulma looked at Goku and Vegeta for help. Vegeta tried next.

"I'll go and say..._talk_ to Derek and I'll make sure nothing happens." Vegeta tried. Again ChiChi shook her head. Goku was on the spotlight now and he thought of something to say.

"How 'bout me and Vegeta follow you?" ChiChi looked up so Goku continued. "Yeah! Vegeta will drive us far behind you guys, and if somehting might happen we'll pop outta no where and save ya! Then you can come to school tomarrow."

"I'll stay up so we can talk on the phone if you want Chi." Bulma added.

"And knowin Ma she'd be thrilled to have you over, you can chill with us if you want" Vegeta put in. ChiChi looked at them before smiling.

"And I'll be able to see my old friends tomarrow. Thanks you guys..." Tears of joy slid out her eye. Bulma hugged her, Vegeta behind Bulma and Goku went behind ChiChi. That was the best group hug ChiChi ever had...and it was the only one too. Whenever her and her friends tried it their arms would be too short. They would have to take turns. _'This feeling of comfort, it's so nice._ (blush) _I can't believe Goku is hugging me from behind! I wonder how Bulma's doing?' _ChiChi thought. What she didn't know was Bulma was thinking the _exact_ same thing. (just put Bulma's name where ChiChi's is and Vegeta for Goku. Hey, great minds think alike right?) Vegeta spoke before the group hug was stopped.

"Man, Goku's touching me! I swear you're with that gay shit!" Vegeta said. When the group hug was broke every one laughed.

"You guys are the best." ChiChi said. Bulma smiled and nodded, Vegeta rolled his eyes, and Goku blushed. He put on his trademark smile and rubbed the back of his head. _'How cute.' _ChiChi thought. Then the bell rang. Every one quickly got dressed and headed out.

"Remember the plan." Goku said. Everyone nodded.

"Bulma, go to sleep with the phone close to you. If I really need you I'll call. Keep in mind I guess I'm going to school tomarrow." ChiChi said. Bulma smiled.

"I can't wait to see them again! Oh, and Bre told me to tell you to brace yourself, she's much taller now." Bulma laughed. ChiChi hated being short, and Breanna knew that.

"Ok, see ya tomarrow!" ChiChi called. Bulma got in her car and left. ChiChi nodded at Goku and Vegeta and went toward the parking lot. Vegeta hated parking his car there, he parked at the back-up lot. Goku watched ChiChi's every move. She got in the car, a Chevy, and it sped off. Vegetastarted his Mustang up and off they went...

* * *

NOOOOO! i didnt wanna end it there! lol im srry guys, i didnt have much of a choice. i hope that two of my readers r happy now, they requested something in person... wink wink lol so did you guys like? i hope so! man i miss coach Keisel...he was my coach for 6 and half of 7th grade...he use to call me Killerbee, my last name sounds like Westbee...man i miss him! loloh and Romeo and Juliet will be for the students, AIDA for the common people and parents...i think lol anyways! review review review! a special thanx to all who reviewed! all i say is im losing reviewers, and more people review! AWESOME! lol here are my responses!

**Kinoha: **im glad you took me leaving so good. i thought you might get angry or somthin. lol now i know what its like to want your own comp back, just being away for two weeks killed me! i could barely get on the comp, but it was good being on the internet and such lol. if i was brave enough i would pass more notes in school, but of course thats not the kind of person i am. but yeah, you gotta love it! well, now you have more! well, its a good thing you dont go to school here. i said the word 'sucks' one day and a evil 8th grade teacher, Mrs. King, flipped out on me! my mom lets me say that word, but some crazy spyco teacher wont? WTF? lol but w/e. um...you dont really see me but i get what youre sayin lol! Thanx for stayin with me and Thanx for the review!

**Kikyo's a bitch and should die: **let me start off by sayin i totally agree with your pen name! i cant stand her! lol im so sorry that i had to leave, and im sorry that i didnt update rite away, but im back now! ive been thinkin about that, doesnt every one smirk like Vegeta? hm...i dont know! and what exactly were you thinkn?...nvm i dont wanna know! lol Thanx for the review!

**kara: **im sorry that you had to wait. i like how you handled me leaving. telling me its ok but also letting me know you cant wait, awesome! well, according to my other fic i do awesome fight scenes so there will be fights, dont you worry! in other fics ChiChis last name is King so i used it to lol. dont worry about reviewing twice, it doesnt bother me! anyways Thanx for the reviews!

**Sailor Star Mars:** im sorry that i didnt update asap, but i will update asap from now on! yeah i know what thats like, you never know when fanfiction will mess up and you cant review! as long as you wanted to review, but couldnt then im ok, your reviwing now! lol (blushes) wow...im on the favs list of another person...this is such a great feeling! Thanx for that! and Thanx for the review! review when ever you can, i wont be mad if you couldnt!

**Sorasgirl16: **thanx! lol i like all the reviews you gave me. considering that i was in talahassee and not being able to talk to you, it was great seeing those reviews. they mad me smile! lol Thanx for the reviews!

**lalexa: **once again im glad you got a pen name! im glad you like this fic! and you idiot! lol the questions in your reviews were mixed up! just look at my other update, and read my response to you. thatll clear things up! lol and i am updatin asap...kinda lol Thanx for the review!

Tas36


	9. Ups And Downs Of Friendship

DBZ High School

alright so here i am!darn i tried to update this before school started here but today was my first day! o well i updatet, and ionlyproof read this chpt twice, so please no yelling about my grammar problems ok? lollet's get on with the drama! sorry you guys this chpt goes really fast! youll see what i mean soon enough.

Chapter 9: Ups And Downs Of Friendship

Goku and Vegeta were behind ChiChi and Derek. So far he suspected nothing, he didn't even notice Vegeta following him.

"Vegeta you should turn off your neon, he might catch us." Goku said.

"You're lucky I happen to care for ChiChi. This one time I'll turn off the neon." Vegeta said as he turned the neon off. The Cevy soon turned to the movies parking lot. Vegeta continued down the road and parked on the side. Looking through his rear view mirror he saw ChiChi and Derek. ChiChi looked his way and nodded, she knew she was safe. He nodded back and then she entered the movies.

"I hope she'll be safe for now." Goku said.

"Why worry? We're here, she will be safe." Vegeta said. Goku smiled and nodded. They would make sure nothing happened to her tonight.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes later ChiChi and Derek emerged from the movies. Derek was talking to her and ChiChi only nodded and shook her head in reply. They soon got in the car and it sped off.

"Ah shit! He's headed this way!" Vegeta yelled. Derek flew by the Mustang without even noticing it. He was much busier with something else, like what he and ChiChi would 'do' tonight. By tonight, he meant very soon.

"Vegeta, we gotta keep close. I have a bad feeling about this." Goku said.

"Yeah, same here." Vegeta added. Vegeta sped off in hope to catch up with Derek quickly. Derek took them took a back road, where no one was around. He soon stopped the car and got out. He pulled ChiChi out and dragged her to a house. Vegeta and Goku ran out the car but were stopped by a group of men.

"Hold it! Derek had business with that girl tonight. You can see her-" He was interrupted by Vegeta's fist in his face. Soon every one was fighting like crazy. All Goku could think about was what ChiChi was probably going through right then and there. He fought long and hard, but there were so many people! When they finished that group five more men came out.

"Give me a fucking break man!" Vegeta yelled in aggrivation. "Goku go get ChiChi, I'll handle these stupid punks." Goku nodded and ran toward the house.

* * *

"STOP! GET OFF ME!" ChiChi yelled. It didn't work. Derek was still on her, she was still without her shirt on, and he was still feeling on her. One difference was now he was aggrivated that she would'nt shut up. He smacked her with the back of his hand.

"Shut the fuck up, and this will be quick and easy." Derek said. ChiChi felt tears in her eyes, she was so scared. She saw all those people Derek had here, she knew Goku and Vegeta would'nt come in time to stop the rape. She lost all hope and kept quiet. She soon felt Derek's nasty, hard hands go under her bra. His hand rubbed every inch of skin, and he gave a discusting smile the whole time he felt on her. His hand roamed down lower and went under her pants. She felt him tug at her panties, but that stopped. She looked past Dereks head and saw Goku standing by the door, he had the angriest face on the ChiChi ever saw.

"Get. Off. Of. Her." Goku warned. Derek smirked and got up.

"You want her? Come get her." He said, never removing the smirk from his face. Goku only smiled, he planned to 'take' her from the start. Goku charged at Derek. In an attempt to defend himself Derek did a lousy kick. Goku easily grabbed it and trew it to the side. While Derek was off balance Goku kicked him in the gut. With Derek distracted with his stomache Goku found ChiChi's shirt. He blushed a dep red as he handed her the shirt. She blushed as well.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Goku nodded and returned to Derek. He grabbed Derek's right hand.

"Hm...when you were torturing ChiChi your hand seemed to do alot of work for you. What would happen if you can't use it?" Goku asked sarcasically. Derek's eyes went wide with fear.

"No! Not my hand!" Derek yelled. Goku gave his first and only evil smile.

"You should've thought about that while you were rapping and killing my friend! And don't forget what you were just doing to ChiChi." Goku said with an evil voice. Goku began to squeez Derek's right wrist. Hader and harder he squeezed, loader and loader Derek cried out. Soon a 'pop' was heard and Derek yelled out in pain. His whole right hand was numb, yet in pain. While he grabbed his hand Goku stood up. "It's pay back time!" He said.

"Goku...don't." ChiChi said. "You can get arrested for this...please don't..." Goku sighed.

"Ok, I wont." He said. Goku chopped Derek's neck and he was out in a second. Goku walked over to ChiChi. She jumped up and embraced her friend.

"Thank you." She said. Goku nodded and embraced her back. He soon picked her up cradle style and they left the building. Once outside they saw Vegeta. He was all beat up, and every one out there was unconcious.

"What the hell took so long? I got bored with these guys to quick." Vegeta said. Goku chuckled.

"ChiChi would'nt le mt toture Derek that much, forgive me." He said.

"Hey Vegetga? Can I really spend the night at your place?" ChiChi asked.

"Nooooo... I said it earlier and yet you think you can't come." came his sarcastic reply. ChiChi smiled and nodded. "Alright, you two hop in back and let's go home." Vegeta said tiredly. Every one got in the car and Vegeta took off toward home.

* * *

Goku still had ChiChi in his arms when they were at the door step.

"I can walk ya know." ChiChi said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want you to." Goku answered. ChiChi rolled her eyes. The moment Vegeta unlocked the door and entered he saw a very pissed off Izume sitting in a chair by the table.

"Ah shit." Vegeta said.

"Ah shit is right! Do you have any idea-" She stopped. Her eyes never left ChiChi, who happened to be in Goku's arms. "Who is this?" She asked. Goku immediantly blushed.

"Ma, this is ChiChi. ChiChi, this is my mom." Goku said as he put her down. Izume gave a sly smile and walked over to ChiChi.

"It's nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"Same here." ChiChi said quietly. Izume's face sadened.

"Goku told me something might happen to you. You don't have to give me details, just know that you are safe." Izume said. ChiChi's eyes got teary.

"Thank you." She said.

"Call me Ma, I just love that name." Izume said. Just like she hoped, ChiChi giggled.

"Ok, thank you Ma." She said.

"No problem. The only thing is you have to sleep with one of the boys. I know I can trust them to do nothing, but they will never share a bed. The only time is when they need family I guess you can say." Izume said.

"Well, with what happened tonight, w ould it be a problem to sleep with both? I'm still kinda nervous." ChiChi said as she blushed. She didn't want to sleep with just Goku because she liked him, and smething could've happened. She didn't want to sleep with just Vegeta because Bulma liked him, it would be akward to sleep with him.

"That's not a problem! Vegeta has a king size bed, you three can fit in it." Izume said with a sweet smile.

"Ok, thanks again Ma." ChiChi said.

"Your welcome. Now I want you all to go to bed! I will make brekfeast in the morning." Izume said.

"Yes ma'am." Goku and Vegeta said in unison. One by one they gave Izume a hug and kiss good night, but Chichi just gave her a hug.

"You're always welcome here." Izume said. ChiChi nodded and followed the boys to Vegeta's room.

* * *

"Alright, here's the rules. If you and Goku have to do anything tonight, I don't wanna hear yall kissin' alright? And no fuckin' either." Vegeta said. Chichi laughed.

"Like anything will happen." She said.

"So how are we gonna do this? I wanna be cofrotable." Goku said.

"You with your tall ass will sleep on that side. I'll sleep on this side while ChiChi gets the middle." Vegetga said.

"Um...you guys...if it's not too much trouble...um..." ChiChi started.

"What? I'm sure it's nothing bad." Goku said.

"Yeah, spit it out, I'm tired." Vegeta said.

"Could we all...um...snuggle tonight?" ChiChi asked. Both Goku and Vegeta's eyes went wide, then Vegeta bust out laughing while Goku blushed.

"Yes we can, just what ever you do don't make Goku hug me! I hate it when he touches me." Vegeta said.

"Yeah right you know you like it." Goku said. Chichi giggled.

"Thanks you guys, for everything." ChiChi said.

"No problem." Goku replied.

"Damn I stink. Ima take a quick shower alright? Remember what I said, no fuckin' in my room. And I don't wanna hear you kissin'." He paused. "Or in this case, I don't wanna _see_ you kissin'." He said. ChiChi giggled again and Goku rolled his eyes. With that said Vegeta left to take his shower. Goku sat on Vegeta's bed uneasily. He never thought he'd be alone with ChiChi in a room so soon! ChiChi sat down at the other side and looked at Vegeta's room.

"He likes poetry." Goku said. ChiChi looked at him like he was stupid. "I know, you don't think Vegeta as that kind of person huh? He likes poems." Goku said again.

"Wow...and there's so much of them too." ChiChi said.

"Yeah, he writes what he feels. Then again, that's what poems are about I guess." He said.

"Are you into poems too?" ChiChi asked. Now she was looking at him.

"No, I like to draw. But I don't have anything against poetry." He said. ChiChi gaped at him.

"You like to draw?" She asked. He nodded. "That's so cool. I can't draw if my life depended on it." They both laughed. Once there was silence ChiChi yawned.

"You that tired?" Goku asked. ChiChi was so tired that all she did was nod. Goku shrugged. "Wanna lay down then or somthin?" He asked. Too late, ChiChi was already laying down in the middle of the bed.

"Goku, snuggle." She said. Goku chuckled a little. She was so demanding but, wasn't this akward for her? Everyone knew he liked her, alot at that, and she wanted him to _snuggle_ with her? Vegeta wasn't even out of the shower yet! Goku gulped as he lay down next to her. He hugged her from behind and she scooted closer to him. He wrapped his right arm around her stomache and her hands rested there. He absentmindedly wrapped his tail around her waist. He heard her giggle and then her light breathing. _'Is she asleep already?' _He wondered. Soon Vegeta walked in and Goku blushed like mad. Vegeta smirked and nodded in approval. Goku was 'snuggling' with ChiChi the way possesive boyfriends sleep with their girlfriends. "Vegeta...you snuggle too..." ChiChi barely demanded. Vegeta chuckled and lay down on his side. He hugged ChiChi from the front, but did not touch Goku at all. ChiChi wrapped one of her arms around Vegeta's neck and kept her other hand on Goku's arm. She felt completely safe now.

"Goku, don't get her pregnant." Vegeta said.

"Shut up Vegeta." Goku said. All of them had a plesant sleep, each having an even better dream...

**really quick you guys, i swear that some one else had this scene in their fic or somthin...im not sure. if you read a fic with ChiChi 'sleeping' with Goku and Vegeta let me say i came up with this on my own. i just have this weird feeling that i saw this in some one elses fic, and its driving me crazy! if you recognize this scene from an author please tell me so i can say sorry to that author or somthin like that... lol back to the fic!**

The next morning ChiChi woke up with a warmth on her backside. When she moved to stretch she felt a pair of strong arms that accidently stopped her. The first thing she did was laugh.

"Good morning." Came Goku's some what nervous voice. ChiChi's eyes widened. For some reason she thought it was Vegeta behind her, not Goku! _'This is so weird! Why is he still here?'_ She thought. "Are you ok?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly. Goku sat up and brought ChiChi with him. She let out a suprised gasp and Goku chuckled.

"Ma said to wake you up when ever I got the chance so, it's time for brekfeast!" Goku chirped.

"Goku..." ChiChi said suddenly. The way her voice sounded shocked Goku.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked.

"Do you think Derek rapped me?" She asked. Goku was tooken back by her question.

"ChiChi, I saw him on you. You only had your shirt off, there's no was he rapped you. Why?" He asked.

"It's all a blur...when he was on me...I kinda feel like he rapped me...it's so weird..." She said.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you." He said with a serious face. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Now then-"

"I know I know, time for brekfeast." ChiChi said with a smile. Goku nodded and took her to the kitchen. Vegeta was talking to Izume whan they walked in.

"Good morning ChiChi." Izume said happily. ChiChi only smiled and sat down. Izume gave Goku a look. "You didn't wake her up on your own did you?" She asked.

"No ma'am. I did just what you asked, nothing more." Goku said. Izume nodded in approval.

"I'm not really hungry, sorry." ChiChi said.

"You sure?" Izume said worried. ChiChi nodded. "Ok then, get ready for school with the stuff you have." ChiChi pulled out a capsule, Vegeta and Goku gave her a questioning look.

"I thought I'd be forced to be with Derek for a while, so I came prepared." She said. She walked out the kitchen and headed for the bathroom. It's by Vegeta's room, so she knew where it was.

"I think she hates me." Izume said.

"God Ma, if you just almost got rapped by some fucker would you be in the mood to talk?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah Ma, she hardly talked to me." Goku added. Izume smiled.

"Ok, I'll wait and see what happens. Oh, and I called her father last night. He was happy to know that she's safe, and he said you two have to drive her home today after school ok?" Izume said.

"Yes ma'am." Goku and Vegeta said in unison.

"One more thing. You know ChiChi's friend Bulma? Well her father found out about all this so you guys have to give her a ride as well."

"WHAT? NO WAY! FUCK THAT SHE CAN WALK!" Vegeta yelled while standing up. He was so aggrivated that the chair almost went flying back.

"Vegeta don't you raise you voice at me! You _will_ give this girl a ride and you _will_ be nice to her! Understand?" Izume yelled. Vegeta growled.

"Yes ma'am." came his strangely calm reply. When ChiChi walked out the room she was giggling. Vegeta growled again and Izume smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Izume.

"I never pictured Vegeta the kind of person to use manners." ChiChi laughed out.

"He does'nt have a choice. My kids use manners with me, or they get beat." Izume said. (my grandma use to do that with me and my cousins! man i miss her...T.T) ChiChi gaped at Izume.

"So you mean you beat those two so they...?" She started. Izume nodded. "Wow." Vegeta's cell then rang.

"Damnit I hate this stupid thing." He said. "Hello?...What the...? Bullshit...(sigh)...ALRIGHT! Damn!" He hung up the phone. "Ma don't give people my number damnit! That was what's-her-face. (Bulma) She said we need to get to school." Vegeta said, still aggrivated. Everyone nodded and went to the door.

"See ya when you get home!" Izume yelled.

"Bye Ma!" Goku, ChiChi, and Vegeta yelled back. The door closed shut and everyone headed for Vegeta's car. Once again Goku and ChiChi sat in back while Vegeta was driving. It didn't take long for them to get to school. No one spoke a word in the car, no one knew what to say or what to talk about. When ChiChi stepped out the car she swore every one else was looking at her. They seemed to mouth words to her, but it was a case of mind over matter. Every one did stare at her but said nothing. They knew what happend but not exactly. Once Vegeta got out the car every one looked away. Vegeta walked in front, ChiChi in the middle, and Goku in back. It was an attempt to stop people from asking her questions, and it was a success. Every one soon went to the table, their table, and Bulma was there with a depressed face. Her face immediantly lit up when she saw her friend, safe and sound. She ran to embrace her friend but ChiChi embraced her first. Bulma hugged her frined strong and hard, she had been so worried.

"Ah Chi, I'm so happy you're ok." Bulma said. ChiChi nodded and they all sat down. Bulma, Vegeta and Goku chatted until the ten minute bell rang. ChiChi was in no mood to talk, but she did nod and shake her head when needed. As they went there seperate ways Bulma and ChiChi were stopped.

**"BULMA!"** Some one's voice called. Bulma and ChiChi stopped immediantly and spun around. There running toward them was a long, lost friend. She was about five feet, five inches tall, with white yet tan skin. Her hair was redish brown, thick with waves, and went to the middle of her back. She ran with her signiture boots on.

"Ohmygosh Stef!" Bulma yelled. She ran at her friend and the hugged for what seemed to be forever. ChiChi looked at this 'Stef' girl in confusion. She seemed so familiar, yet she was a coplete stranger. "Chi, you remeber Stef! She was that girl that didn't got to the mall with us because we had to babysit before we could go. Remember now? She doesn't really like kids." Bulma said. ChiChi smiled and Stephanie did the same.

"OH! Stef!" ChiChi yelled. Stephanie nodded and they hugged as well. When they stopped hugging Stephanie made a mad face.

"Where the hell is she?" Stephanie yelled to herself. Bulma and ChiChi looked at eachother than back at Stephanie. "Breanna ChiChi, she's a slow walker." Stephanie said blankly. ChiChi still had that confused look on her face, but she nodded. Stephanie looked around and soon found what she was looking for. **"BREANNA GET OVER HERE! RUN!" **Stephanie yelled.

"**I DON'T WANNA RUN**!" Breanna yelled in return. She was a tall, brown skinned, skinny girl. Her hair was strait, yet thick and it was black. It went to her shoulders. She was barely jogging with her signiture purse on her right shoulder. When she was with the group ChiChi hugged her close.

"BRE! Wow I remember you!" ChiChi yelled happily.

"It worked! See Stef, I told you I could make ChiChi happy!" Breanna said. Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Bre let me see your schedule." ChiChi demanded.

"Alright, alright." Breanna replied. She got her schedule out from her purse and handed it to ChiChi.

"We have a few clases together, but not much." ChiChi said. Stephanie handed her schedule to ChiChi as well. "Wow Stef, you have the same math class as Goku and Vegeta," ChiChi said, "and a few classes with us."

"I have to deal with Vegeta." Breanna said. "I can't believe he 'hit on me' when I wasn't even there!" That's when the bell rang.

"See ya guys at lunch!" Bulma yelled. Breanna and Stephanie waved and went on their way. (im skippin to lunch)

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were seated at their table, wolfing down their food. They payed no mind to the people around them, the sooner they ate the better. They knew what would happen today, they would meet Bulma and ChiChi's friends, and that's so much easier to do when you're not eating! With their food done and out of the way, Goku and Vegeta trew out their trays. There was nothing edible on the trays, just the milk carton and the fruit containers. They sat and waited for Bulma, ChiChi, and the friends to arrive.

"Hi!" Bulma said. Goku and Vegeta jumped and turned around. (Goku was looking at the regular entrance, that's why he didnt see them)

"Why did you come from that door?" Vegeta yelled.

"Because we wanted to. Breanna, Stephanie, this is Vegeta, and that's Goku." Bulma said. Breanna store at Vegeta and he found himself uneasy.

"YOU!" She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you ever, EVER mess with me like that again! Besiedes, you're not good enough for me to eat lunch _with_ you." Breanna said. When Vegeta gave a weird face everyone laughed.

"Bre, be nice." Stephanie said between laughes. Goku got up and sat next to Vegeta, but ChiChi sat in between them. Bulma sat in between Stephanie and Breanna on the other side of the table. They talked about everything, about what happened to everyone when they were seperated, why they switched schools, and their ages. Stephanie was 15 and Breanna was 16. (i made that up, thats incase you want them to have ages lol) Breanna didn't talk much. Just like Bulma said, Breanna stuffs her mouth full whe she eats food. The lunch bell rang again, and everyone got up to leave. "Hey, I have math next." Stephanie said.

"Follow me, I'll show you where to go." Goku offered. Stephanie smiled and nodded. "See ya guys later!" Goku said. Everyone went to their class.

**In P.E.**

Goku and Vegeta were getting dressed in the locker room when they heard some rumors going around.

"Did you guys hear what happened to ChiChi? I hear she actually _slept_ with Derek, there was no rape involved." said one.

"Yeah, and she just left school! We all know Derek's not here, so she went to go get some-" He was cut off by Goku grabbing him by the neck and Vegeta about to beat the life out of him.

"Take that back! I was there! I _know_ ChiChi was not rapped, _nothing_ happened!" Goku said. Vegetga got in his fighter's stance and the guy gulped.

"O-ok! Don't-don't do any-thing stupid! I take it back!" he said. Goku dropped him, and Vegeta punched him in the gut.

"That's your warning." was all he said. All the boys went outside and sat at their assigned spot. Like that guy said, ChiChi was not there. _' Where is she? Where could she be? Did something happen to her?'_ Goku thought. He looked over at Vegeta and he seemed to be asking the same thing. Goku and Vegeta looked at Bulma, she gave the same look. Breanna and Stephanie were busy with the coach, but they gave a quick glance that also asked where ChiChi was. _' We were supposed to give her a ride home today, why would she leave?'_ Goku thought.

* * *

P.E was now over, and still no ChiChi! Everyone tried their best to look for her, but she was still missing, no one knew where she was!

"Don't worry, we'll find her. I know where she lives, I'll just visit her house if and when we get really worried." Bulma said.

"I hope so." Breanna said. She missed her long lost friend so much. Goku was more worried for ChiChi's life than anything. He was so worried that Derek got to her or somthing like that, but he didn't know that for sure. Still, he could'nt help but worry that she was getting rapped as he talked with his friends.

"Alright, let's just go home then. She will show up tomarrow." Vegeta said. Everyone nodded with hope, and they all left. Vegeta did as his mom asked, and took Bulma home. No one spoke during the ride there, so he figured it would'nt be all that bad to drive her home every now and then. Still, he didn't like it, and he still had ChiChi to find. Yes, he was worried, yet, he would not allow that to show. He had a reputation to keep!

* * *

"Don't worry, we will find her. I'm sure she's safe." Izume said to a very upset Goku. He nodded and went to his room. He lay on his bed, and easily went to sleep. He had so much on his mind, but he was way too tired to think about it. Vegeta tried to think of all the possibilites that could've happened to her, but without a strong, or even weak lead, he could'nt think of anything that was true. Vegeta calmed Izume down and he also went to bed. He some how knew that they would find ChiChi soon enough.

**2 Weeks Later**

You guessed it, still no ChiChi. Every one in school who knew her was worried now. No one had any idea of what happened to her, and they all were worried. Bulma knew something was up though, ChiChi's dad didn't call the police or anything, so it could'nt be a life or death situation! But then what was it? It was obvious that she was missing, but where could she be then? The class was curently P.E., so Bulma was making plans to look for ChiChi soon.

"Hey you guys, can you take me to ChiChi's house after school? I think she's there." Bulma said.

"Well yeah, but it's against the law to keep your child home from school, so why do you think she's there?" Goku asked.

"On a very rare occasion ChiChi gets really sick, and I'm hopin' that's the case right now." Bulma said.

"Fine, I don't care." Vegeta said.

"The moment you find out what's wrong with ChiChi call me. I'm really worried." Breanna said.

"Me too." Stephanie added while putting her arm around Breanna's shoulder. "We'll find her Bre, don't worry."

"K." Breanna barely said. Everyone was outside and about to say goodbye until Breanna stopped them. "Wha- wait...is that her?" Breanna asked. There at the parking lot was ChiChi, and she had a sad face on. "IT IS! CHICHI!" Breanna yelled. For once, Breanna ran! (lol) Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Stephanie followed her example and ran to see what was wrong with their friend. Breanna went to hug ChiChi, but she stopped it. "Huh? What's wrong?" Breanna asked. By now everyone was there and they gave ChiChi a questioning look. Soon ChiChi sniffed and her eyes fought back tears.

"You guys...I have to move." She said. Everyone, except Vegeta, gasped at the news that was givin' to them. "Dad was worried for my safety, so he's moving me away. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but he's staying here so I can come back when I have the money. I'm moving in with an old friend guys, I'll be safe where I'm going." ChiChi said. Now a few tears had slipped from her eyes. No one spoke, no one knew what to say. It was obvious everyone was sad, and it was obvious that there was nothing any of them could do to stop her from moving. "I have to go and catch my plane now...bye guys." With that she gave everyone a hug and left.

"Vegeta, follow that cab." Goku said. Vegeta nodded and went to get his car.

"You guys, Ima take Bre home, she's too sad to do anything right now." Stef said. Goku and Bulma nodded, and Bre gave a note to Bulma.

"Give it to her...before she leaves." Breanna said. Bulma nodded, she knew she wasn't allowed to read the note. She gave Breanna a reasuring hug. Vegeta soon pulled up and Bulma and Goku got in. Vegeta took off toward the closest airport.

"Get her you guys..." Stephanie whispered hopefully as the Mustang dissapeared...

* * *

guess what? this is where the chpts done! lol im just messin with you guys! how many of you fell for it? i wanna know! lol back to the fic!

* * *

No one said a word on the way to the airport. Once there Goku ran to the take-off place. He did'nt care that he might get in trouble, all he cared about was saying bye to ChiChi one last time. He was a little suprised to see Izume yelling at a security guy, but not that much.

"Ma'am you don't understand-"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!" Izume yelled.

"Ma, I'll take you." Goku said. The guy and Izume looked at him. "Listen, ChiChi is a very close friend of mine and I need to say bye one more time." Goku tried.

"I'm sorry sir. Her father wanted her to leave in peace. Try to understand that if you say bye to her now she will cry on her plane. Please just let it go and go home."

"Let it go? Are you crazy? That is my friend out there and I will say bye to her!" He yelled.

"Hey, let us in please." Bulma said.

"Oh-Miss Briefs! (sigh) The Ox King is gonna kill me for this." He put in a certain code and the doors opened. Goku took off followed closely by Bulma. Vegeta walked Izume to their destination. _'Please still be here, please don't be gone yet.'_ Goku thought. When he was outside he saw ChiChi staring at her plane. It was the private jet her father had promised her years ago. She was thrilled when she found out he got it for her, but she was angry and upset when she found out it would take her so very far away, to America.

"CHICHI!" Goku yelled. ChiChi spun around and immediantly tears slipped down her cheeks. She ran and gave Goku a hug. Bulma hugged her and gave her the note.

"Don't read it yet." Bulma said. ChiChi hugged her once more and and nodded. Izume came out and told ChiChi that she would be waiting for her return. Vegeta actually gave ChiChi a hug and told her that he really would miss her. She laughed and playfully punched him. When her plane was about to leave she took one last look at her friends, the ones she cared about and would soon be leaving. She then thought of what Breanna was going through. They were close friends years ago, and only after seeing eachother again for one day ChiChi was leaving her. When ChiChi turned to leave she felt a hand grab her arm. The moment she turned around Goku pressed his lips against her. ChiChi reacted immediantly by wrapping her arms around his neck. Izume began to cry, Goku never really kissed a girl before, and now he did it not knowing when that girl would return to him. Goku kissed ChiChi long and some what hard. He never knew he could be so heart broken because a friend was leaving him. He never knew he could like a friend so much as well. When he broke the kiss ChiChi hugged him one last time.

"Just incase my friend is crazy spycho and wont let me come back here soon enough, I'll never forget you." ChiChi said. Goku chukled.

"And just incase my memory acts up again, I'll never forget you as well." Goku added. They pulled apart and ChiChi was faking a smile. Goku smiled at her attempt to hide her sorrow. It was so funny, yet so serious at the same time.

"Bye Goku." ChiChi said. She got in her plane and it took off into the sunset.

"Bye ChiChi..." Goku whispered. By now everyone except Goku and Vegeta was crying. Vegeta nodded at Goku and everyone got in Vegeta's car. (Izume capsuled hers) The moment Goku got home he went to his bed and fell asleep. He knew that now, more than ever, his life would be much harder...

* * *

DONT KILL ME! plz dont kill me! ChiChi had to leave, i realised that i some what paid more attention to Goku and ChiChi's romance than Bulma and Vegeta's 0.o so the next few chpts will deal with them and all that good stuff! so like i said this chpt goes really fast so i hope i didnt lose anyone! and i hope you guys liked that little kiss Goku and ChiChi shared! alexa told me they should at least kiss before she goes so w/e. i bet she doesnt even remember that 'argument'! lol! so if you must yell at me than do so, but dont be too harsh! ChiChi's my fav charater of the show, so you know shell be back later! ill update this fic once im done updating We Need Females! ok? leave you reviews people! heres my responses!

**kara: **... 0.o wow your language is different! i still like it though! lol! anyways, im glad you like this fic! now just so you wont get too nervous, i plan on finishing this fic! so now you know i will keep writing, its just that i will update DBZ HIGH one time and then We Need Females another, so you will have to wait! lol Thanx for the review!

**mooglechick:** i bet now you cant wait to see the next chpt huh? lol well you got to see what happens when you and stef show up, did you like your entrance? LOL now plz dont be mad with what happened to ChiChi in this chpt! like i said earlier she will be back! Thanx for the review!

**Chemical Connection: **im guessin my chpt was so good that all you could think about was readin the next chpt huh? lol well thats kinda a compliment, so thanx! lol Thanx for the review!

**lalexa:** thanx for the compliment! gosh was that really that funny? lol and you will idiot! omg nvm just shut up about that! ChiChi and Bulma need one more friend, im using you, and you will be in this fic alright? calm your nipples! lol Thanx for the review!** if i have any Inuyasha lovers, she has 2 Inuyasha fics that you can read, i liked them alot! **

**Sailor Star Mars:** im so frekin glad that i make so may awesome chpts! and i realized you really like this story, you put it on your favs! lol thanx once again for that! lol and dont you worry, i will update this fic when ever im done with updating We Need Females! lol Thanx for the review!

Tas36


	10. it Starts

DBZ High School

hello people! ok one quick note, my **i**'s will never be capitalized again! im tired of them looker like lower case **l**'s! and fanfic is being so frkein gay! i cant use the ruler thingy so ill just use zeros! thats so stupid though! so now that i have those things off my chest heres the update youve been waiting for.

Disclaimer: i havent done this for a while, but i still dont own DBZ.

Chapter 10: it Starts

it has been a month since ChiChi left her friends behind. Many things have changed between everyone. Breanna isn't so quiet anymore. She's worried that another friend of hers might leave, so she's enjoying them while she can. Stephanie is the same girl, but since Bulma is sad every now and then Stephanie does'nt get as hyper anymore. Other than Bulma being sad she avoids getting in arguments with Vegeta as much as possible. Vegeta misses those arguments with Bulma, she he came up with a stupid plan. Yes, he still likes Bulma, but without ChiChi to help him get her he decided to go out with Becky. (dont shoot or kill me ok?) ChiChi's father is doing ok at work, but he didn't get that raise because his work was not as good as it use to be. Even izume is upset! Her 'boys' had worked so hard on trying to keep ChiChi happy and safe, but now she was gone, in America. if anyone changed it was Goku. Just about everything about him went completely opposite. He was no longer happy and care-free, he seemed..._emo_. (i have nothing against emo people ok?) Some people argued he was turning goth, or punk, yet it was hard to decided what was going through his head. He never put on his trademark smile ever since ChiChi left. Heck, he never _did_ smile once ChiChi left. He didn't laugh at your jokes, if you weren't one of his friends he would'nt aknowledge your presence, and he seemed to be cold. The teachers noticed his strange new behavior, he did absolutely_ nothing _in their classes. izume tried to talk to him, but he would go home and go strait to his room. Only on the days izume made steak did Goku eat. Any other day he'd starve himself. Bulma felt Goku's depression at the same level, but she knew that if ChiChi came back one day she'd be pissed at what she heard. Goku didn't seem to care, he just seemed to depressed to care. As you can see, what Goku thought last month was true. Now that a very close friend left him his life _was_ much harder.

(that paragraph was to catch you guys up! this is where the chpt starts!)

Goku woke up with a jolt.

"Stupid alarm clock." He mutered angrily. He grabbed it and threw it to the wall, it shattered instantly, just like the rest. He threw his blankets off his body and went to take a shower. in the kitchen Vegeta was eating breakfeast. izume made pancakes today, Vegeta's favorite. Goku, just like every morning, was thinking while in the shower. He remembered a girl he was close to, she was pretty, but he could'nt remember much.

_"Just incase my friend is crazy spycho and wont let me come back here soon enough, I'll never forget you."_ That's all he could remember.

_"And just incase my memory acts up again, I'll never forget you as well." _He also remembered saying that. _'i said i would'nt forget her, but i think i already did! This sucks!'_ He thought angrily. His shower soon finished and he continued getting ready. Vegeta was sitting in the living room waiting for Goku to finish. Yes, after a month Vegeta got use to waking up and getting ready for school early. Goku soon got out of the bathroom and they left for school. Goku went yet another day without breakfest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dude, i'm telling you, he's stupid!" Breanna said. Bulma and Stephanie laughed. They were talking about Vegeta and his _girlfriend_.

"Bre, people like other people you know. Sometimes you like that certain person, even if your better judgement tells you otherwise." Bulma said.

"Something tells me that Vegeta really is just plain ol' stupid." Stphanie said. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"What ever you guys." She said. Breanna gave a sly look.

"You say that only 'cause you _still_ _like_ him." She teased. Bulma gapped at her while Stephanie started laughing.

"You know it's the truth!" Stephanie laughed out. Bulma shook her head while Breanna joined in the laughing.

"What's the point you guys? He's with Becky. i should give up on him." Bulma said sadly. Breanna and Stephanie stopped laughing.

"Don't worry, you'll get him." Breanna said.

"'Cause _he_ wants _you_ too!" Stephanie blurted playfully. Again Stephanie and Breanna laughed, but Bulma joined them this time. _'Like that'll ever be true.'_ Bulma thought. At that moment Vegeta was standing behind them.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Breanna, Stephanie, and Bulma looked at him. After five seconds of silence the girls busted out with laughter again. They thought he heard them, but obviously he heard nothing. He gave them a confused look before sitting in his usual spot. it just happend to be right next to Bulma.

"So did Goku change back yet?" Breanna asked. Vegeta sook his head.

"i wish. Ma's been so sad lately, and it's all because he's so fucking depressed. it's pissing me off really." Vegeta said.

"Gosh, i can't stand seeing him like this." Bulma said sadly.

"i can't say anything, this is like the only way i've seen him." Stephanie said. Bulma lightly laughed.

"Stef, shut up." She said playfully.

"Stop being so mean Bulma, you hurt my feelings." Stephanie replied. They both laughed. Vegeta shook his head.

"You all are such idiots." He said.

"You're just mad that we're more fun than you are!" Breanna said in defense. Soon a limo pulled up to the school. Bulma moaned.

"Time to follow the daily schedule." She said. (as i say the schedule its really happening ok?) Everyday Angel and Becky would come to shcool in a limo. Becky would go to Vegeta and Angel would go to Goku, or at least try. Vegeta would go to Becky, and they would hug and kiss. Not like a huge kiss, like a peck and sometimes a three a second kiss. When Vegeta would leave the table, Goku would take his seat. Bulma, Stephanie, and Breanna would say hi then ignore him. He didn't talk much anymore. This worked out, because Goku didn't have to deal with Angel and he would still be left alone. Every now and then Goku would be involved with the convorsation going on around him.

"Becky is such a hooker." Stephanie said.

"No, no. She's a hooker**face**." Breanna corrected. Stephanie giggled.

"i still can't believe Vegeta is with her! She's just so...gross." Bulma said with a discusted face.

"That's because every man she's been with she's banged. i bet she's as wide as space." Goke said with a strait face. The girls thought about how 'wide' space was, then started laughing. it was funny when Goku was mean. Yeah, most the time it was corny but it was still mean, and funny. Angel walked past the table and smiled at Goku. She waved that girly wave and continued on her way. "What a slut." Goku mumbled, once again with that strait face of his. The girls laughed again. The bell rang and everyone went to class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day so far was a blurr for Goku. He never liked second period ever since ChiChi left, he'd never see her in that class again. Just like before, all his other classes were boring, except art, and he could barely remember those classes. Even though he didn't eat, he looked forward to lunch daily. It was the only thing he could remember about ChiChi. He was always looking out for her at the beginning of lunch back then, sometimes he had flashbacks. it was his one true way of remembering her. Like the new custom Goku was the first one at the table. He was once again without lunch. All his girlfriends that passed by gave their usual worried expressions. Goku ignored them as he tried to have a flashback.

_"Gosh. Do I really mean that much to you? Of course we're frineds! What? Are you trying to get more 'girlfriends' this year? It's ok. You got me. And I still get angry with _

_friends, so your not safe from my wrath!"_

Goku jumped in his seat. He rememebered that like it was yesterday. That was when he was so happy 'cause ChiChi 'agreed' to be his friend. He sighed, he was sad. He well remembered soon after that.

_"Aw! Did I mawke the bawby upswet?" Goku had his eyes on the desk. He only nodded. ChiChi took her left hand, and she grabbed his chin. Goku's heart skipped a beat. For that moment, he was in heaven, so to speak. Then ChiChi rubbed his cheek in a soothing way. His frown turned into a smile. "Wewll, I'm SWO sowy! I won't let it hawppen agawin. Dowes thwat mawke yew feewl bettwer?" _

_'Even when her voice was that of a babbies it was cute, yet beautiful.'_ Goku thought. He allowed another sad sigh to leave his lips. Vegeta enterd the lunch room along with Becky. She gave him a hug and he came to Goku. Yes Vegeta and Becky are dating, no they don't sit together. Becky doesn't want to deal with Vegeta's friends and he too would much rather go without all that drama. Bulma, Breanna, and Stephanie went through the lunch line.

"What's the matter with you?" Vegeta asked.

"i miss her still. Vegeta, i thought you said i would be over her by now." Goku said sadly.

"i thought you said you would'nt forget her." Vegeta added.

"i didn't. i just forgot her face." Vegeta hmphed. "All i remember was it was a beautiful to me." Goku said.

"You remember everything about her, except her face?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, and i'm so angry that i forgot it." Goku said. (Goku would have forgot her name, but everyone tells him that!)

"That's gotta suck." Vegeta said.

"Wait, you wont tell me?" Goke asked.

"No, it's too difficult to describe." Vegeta said.

"You're lucky Bulma's still here. You still have a chance with her. i have no chance with ChiChi." Goku crossed his arms on the table and placed his head there.

"Yeah right! She doesn't like me."

"'Cause your dating Becky! Dump her and ask Bulma out!" Goku yelled angrily. He would give anything to have ChiChi back and ask her out! Bulma was here and Vegeta would'nt ask her out? That's stupid!

"No, that's wrong." Vegeta said while shaking his head.

"The only thing i see wrong is you with Becky." Goku added. Bulma, Breanna, and Stephanie left the lunch line and Goku and Vegeta got up. Now they all sat outside, they thought it was better and they could use the extra space provided. Once outside everyone sat down and the girls ate their food. While Breanna was shoving her mouth full she noticed something. With Bulma busy with her food Vegeta stole a few glances at her. Breanna also noticed that Vegeta 'liked what he saw.' She smiled while chomping her food. She would tell Stephanie, and when she knew something, she alsways made it happen. Breanna liked the thought of that, Bulma and Vegeta _finally_ dating! it was the perfect idea! _'All i have to do is tell Stef without Bulma hearing...perfect!' _Breanna mentally moaned. Stephanie and Bulma were very close, there was no way Breanna could tell Stephanie while she was alone! _'i could just ask to speak to Stef alone, but then Bulma would get suspicious! Damn!' _Breanna thought. Stephanie realized that Breanna was thinking about something.

"Bre, i thought we all agreed to not think about shcool work while we're eating." Stephanie said. Breanna jumped slighlty. _'if Stef saw me thinking Bulma must have too!'_ Breanna thought. When she looked at Bulma she saw that Bulma was still distracted by her food. Breanna was still catious, she did not want Bulma to get suspicious on her. "...Bre? is it that time of month?" Stef blurted. Breanna played along and slapped her hand on Stephanie's mouth. Vegeta and Goku gave a confused look while Bulma chocked on her salad.

"Um...Vegeta! You should take Bulma to the nurses office! Hurry up, your closer!" Breanna yelled.

"You people are so stupid." Vegeta mubled. "i'll take her some where else where she can trow up." He said with a smirk. He yanked Bulma up and escorted her to the bathrooms. Once he was out of sight Breanna sighed.

"Bre, if it's that time of month why didn't you take Bulma?" Stephanie asked.

"Stef, **it's not that time of month!"** Breanna yelled.

"Ok. Then why were you looking like that?" Stephanie asked. _'Stef you idiot stop askin' so many questions! You're gonna ruin it!'_ Breanna thought.

"Bre, spill it. i don't have all day. Plus, i wanna know too." Goku said.

"Fine. it appears Vegeta still wants Bulma."

"Yeah right, he's with Becky isn't he?" Stef said. (Stephanie, your names too long! its Stef from now on! Breanna, your Bre now! gawd! lol)

"Stef, don't start with me. i saw it with my own eyes, Vegeta was checkin' Bulma out! i swear!" Bre said.

"Bre, i know Vegeta still likes her. But, he doesn't wanna dump Becky and then ask Bulma out. it's not right to do that, he has a point." Goku said.

"Yeah? Well, it's not right to like someone and then ask a totally different person out! Becky deserves to be dumped by Vegeta, Bulma deserves to date him!" Bre yelled. Stef gave an evil smile.

"it's settled! We'll get Bulma and Vegeta together at last!" Stef said.

"Not so load Stef." Goku said. Stef slapped her hand on her mouth.

"Ok you guys, what should we do to get Bulma and Vegeta together?" Bre asked.

"Well, they're both stubborn and too proud to admit their feelings...so what should we do?" Goku asked while shaking his head.

"Well, we have to at least hear them both say that they like eachother. That's a good start." Stef said. Bre gave her a look.

"Stef, Bulma said she still liked him before school started this morning, remember?" Bre said. Stef store blankly for a while, before she let out a

"Ohhhhhhhh yea." Bre laughed slightly while rolling her eyes.

"Vegeta kinda admitted that he still likes her this morning." Goku added. Stef sighed.

"Well, now we have to think of a plan." She sighed again. Everyone sat there thinking of things that might get Bulma and Vegeta together. Goku thought of things because he thought Vegeta deserved someone like Bulma. He got over his depression just for Vegeta's sake. Bre thought this over because she was tired of waiting for nature to take it's course. Stef was a close friend of Bulma's, of course she would help! Bresides, she knew that Bulma and Vegeta were meant to be together! She was thinking the harderst, Bulma and Vegeta just had to be together! _'Why do they have to be so frekin' stubborn? This sucks!'_ Stef thought. Soon her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Got an idea?" Goku asked. Her gasped mouth turned into a sly smile.

"You have no idea." Stef started. That's when she told them her plan of action.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn! Just spit it out and let's go!" Vegeta yelled angrily. Bulma still had that stupid piece of broccolie (sp?) in her throat, and it was such a weird feeling! No this was not a death situation, but still! That thing should be out of Bulma's throat so they could be on their way to the table. Vegeta got behind Bulma and squeezed. After the second squeeze Bulma didn't choke anymore. She ran to a stall and coughed it up in the toliet. Then she came to the sink in order to wash her hands. Vegeta heard the door to the bathroom close so he went to check it out. He saw a girl running toward the tables outside. _'Who the hell was that?'_ Vegeta thought. It didn't matter right now. He had to check Bulma. He walked back to the sink and saw a little bit of blood. "Holy shit! Are you alright?" He asked. Bulma seemed a little pale.

"I'm fine Vegeta, really." She said quietly. She never thought Vegeta would make any physical contact with her ever since he started dating Becky. _'Yeah he touched me in order to help me, but someone could have seen us and go tell Becky! i could care less if she finds out, but i'd be pissed once she yelled at Vegeta.'_ Bulma thought. She went to stand up, but her head spun and she leant on the sink once more.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked. The last thing he wanted was everyone yelling at him because he didn't take care of Bulma the right way. He might as well take care of her right the first time. "What the hell is wrong?" He tried. Bulma's breathing went deep.

"i'm so frekin' light headed." Bulma whispered. Vegeta nodded and picked her up cradle style. He walked out the bathroom door and came face to face with Becky. She was fumming, and she store daggers at Bulma.

"What's this all about? Why is she so tired?" Becky nearly yelled. Vegeta took a deep breath. Bulma needed to reast at the nurses office, but Becky was in the way. if he didn't calm down soon he would lose it.

"Listen, she was choking really badly and now she needs rest. i'm just being that nice guy you say i am and taking her to the nurses office." Vegeta said calmly. Becky didn't buy it, not at all.

"Yeah right! Everyone heard her choking 'cause you two were doing something in there and she could'nt handle it!" Becky yelled. Bulma winced and moaned in pain. Her throat was throbbing and now she had a headache to go along with being light headed.

"Becky, she was fucking coughing up blood in there! Shut up and let me take her to the nurses office!" Vegeta yelled. Becky's eyes went wide.

"i get it..." She mumbled, "you two actually _fucked_ eachother. i knew it was true." Becky spat. Vegeta just gaped at her.

"How stupid could you get? You _know_ you can trust me, you _know_ i would never cheat on you! And, i don't 'do' people at school." He said angrily.

"What ever Vegeta! if you'd much rather date a slut then go ahead!" Becky yelled.

"i...would'nt b-be talkin'...you _are_ a...sl-slut." Bulma barely managed to say. Becky's friends gasped.

"i am not-"

"Becky, shut up! Get out of the _fucking _way so i can take her to the nurses office!" Vegeta lost it. He yelled all of that practically in her face. Becky fought back tears and moved out of the way. Goku, Stef, and Bre watched from the table. They saw and heard everything that just happened, or at least that's what they thought.

"i wonder what she said at first." Stef said.

"Let it go you guys." Goku said. He got up and left for his class early. Stef and Bre stayed at the table and thought about their plan. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Five minutes after Goku left for class the bell rang and everyone went to class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma moaned as she got up from her bed. She was at the nurses office, and her throat was slowly taking away her energy. She could easily lay down and fall back asleep. That would be good, she'd miss class and get some extra rest, what could be better? But she remembered what she thought she caused, the whole incident with Vegeta and Becky. Yeah, she hated Becky but she still had to say sorry for Vegeta's sake. She slowly got up, and was amazed when her head no longer hurt. She took her first step, and it was nice and easy. _'Good, no problems.'_ Bulma thought. She told the nurse she was fine and left the office. The bell would ring in three minutes, so she decided to go ahead and meet everyone outside of the math room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"i really hope she's ok." Stef said. Bre sighed.

"Me too, but we both know she's fine. i think it was just a piece of brocolie." Bre said. They were at Stef's locker, right by the math class. Goku walked by them, but stopped at her locker.

"Goku, don't you have some where to go?" Stef asked.

"Not today, you guys might need me." Goku said in a serious voice. Bre and Stef gave him a worried face.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Came a loud voice. When Stef jumped she felt a hand grab her neck. Before Bre could react, she too felt a hand go around her neck. Both of them had a wave of shcok go through their body. There he was, Vegeta, and he was so pissed. "Outside, _now._" He said in a low voice. They both nodded and he let go. They coughed here and there while walking outside, Goku followed them. Once outside Bre and Stef walked over to the wall, they were nervous.

"Vegeta, wha-" Stef tried.

"No! Don't give me that all innocent shit! i know what you did!" He turned to Bre. "YOU! Being all smart and shit, YOU decided that you'd start to try and get me and Bulma together, right? That's not gonna happen soon, give it up!" Now he turned to Stef. "And YOU! You being so reckless and shit, you decided to take advantage of the situation! i can understand if you don't like Becky because Bulma put some crap in your head, i know you were trying to show me that Becky is a bitch, but don't you ever, **_ever_** tell Becky that i am cheating on her! i would _never_ do such a thing!" Vegeta yelled. "DO i make myself clear?" Stef and Bre nodded.

"Sorry Vegeta. i wont take it as far again." Stef whispered. He nodded in approval. He saw Goku getting aggrivated so he left before he'd piss Goku off more. Bre and Stef slid down to the floor, both shocked at what just happened.

"So are you guys gonna let it go?" Goku asked. Bre and Stef looked at him.

"Hell no!" Stef said.

"Yeah, we just can't take it that far ever again. But that doesn't mean that we have to give up on Vegeta and Bulma getting together, right?" Bre said more than asked.

"Gosh i thought you guys would give up on that once ChiChi left." Came Bulma's voice. Bre and Stef gasped, while Goku just looked at Bulma.

"You ok?" He asked. Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, i kinda chocked too long and too hard. it was nothing special." Bulma said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Bulma, we really did give up." Stef tried.

"Stef, i heard you guys, trust me on that one. You guys should give up though, he doesn't like me." Bulma said.

"Really? What proof do you have?" Bre asked.

"Well, he supposedly likes me, yet he asked out Becky. is that enough proof?" Bulma said.

"We have real proof that he likes you." Stef said.

"Yeah, he told me that this morning. it was kinda an accident too." Goku said. Bulma gave a shocked face.

"He..." She pointed to herself, "likes me?" She asked. Everyone nodded, and her face became more of shock. "Un...frekin'...believable." She mutered.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Bre asked.

"Yeah, you two need to be together already." Stef added.

"Nothing you guys." Bulma said. "Don't do anything, leave it be." Bulma sighed. She heard Goku growl, so she gave him a look.

"No." He said stubbornly. "if ChiChi was here, i'd ask her out, 'cause we were perfect for eachother. Or at least i think we were. But you and Vegeta _are_ perfect for eachother! i will not sit around and let Vegeta go through the same thing i am! So long as you are here, he needs to be dating _you_ Bulma! You two _will_ be together if it's the last thing i do!" Goke swore. Stef jumped up.

"Yeah!...What he said." Stef said as she thought of the words that just left Goku's mouth. Bre laughed lightly.

"i agree, you two are gonna date and your gonna like it!" Bre said. Bulma placed her hand on her head and shook it. She couldn't believe the words that she just heard.

"What ever guys, just keep me out of it." She said.

"Don't worry, Vegeta said we should." Stef said. With Bulma distracted, Bre was thinking of a new plan. _'Keep Bulma out of this? No way, she's perfect!' _She thought.

"Fair enough Bulma, we'll keep you out of it." Bre lied. Bulma looked at Goku. He growled lightly, but he nodded. He knew he'd need Bulma's help to get Vegeta with her, but she wants no part of this! _'She just made this harder on us! Perfect!'_ He thought. Bulma sighed.

"i know you guys are just trying to help, but you've done enough. Just let it go." Bulma said as she walked away. Goku, Bre, and Stef looked at eachother. They all knew this would be hard, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that Bulma and Vegeta had to be together, and it had to be _soon._

"i wont give up until they are _together_." Bre said as she walked to class.

"Same here Bre!" Stef called out. "Goku, will you really help? Vegeta told us we should stop, since when do you not listen to him?"

"i don't know, but they need to be together, my heart tells me this is so. i wont go too far though, don't worry about it."

"Ya know what? This is like the most you talked in a day for the last month."

"i know, and it's 'cause i know i'm doing something useful with my life." With that he went to his class.

"Guess i should be going as well." Stef mutered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was now P.E., and everyone had this class. Stef signed up to be the coaches assistant, and she got it. All she had to do was everything he said, and she got an 'A' for the day. Easy enough right?

"Where is she?" Bre asked, a little annoyed.

"i have no idea, but you know how Coach is. She might not be here until there is like ten minutes left of class." Goku said, also sounding annoyed. He glanced around to see if he could find her, but instead he saw Becky with Vegeta. They were in the back corner, doing what, Goku could not tell. He also didn't care. Bre followed his glance and her face turned into one of discust.

"That's frekin' gross." Bre said. She put a hand up to her mouth and pretened that she was going to gag soon.

"You're just jealous that isn't you down there." Angel said. She approached them, looking for a chance to be alone with Goku.

"Angel, not now. i don't need your crap." Goku said. Angel looked like she was hurt.

"Goku, you don't mean tha-"

"Yeah, i do. Go away Angel." Goku said. He had a strait face. Angel did a girlie 'hmph' before walking away. She knew Goku would be watching her go, so she swayed her hips a little extra and attempted to make her butt shake more. Her 'new' walk was being watched by every boy in the gym except for the Coach, Goku, and Vegeta.

"She's such a hooker." Bre said.

"i know. Why does she have to like me? i tried being mean to her, but she brushes it off like i'm just messin' with her! i really try to!" Goku said.

"You see Goku, there are breeds of girls." Bre started. Goku gave her a confused look.

"_Breeds_ of girls?" He asked. Bre nodded.

"Yes. There are normal, like your other girlfriends, and there is awesome, like me, Bulma, Stef, and ChiChi." Bre said. Goku scratched his head.

"Where does Angel come in?" He asked.

"Who cares? All i know is she's not a female human. Maybe she's not human at all."

"That could describe why she's so stupid." Goku thought. Bre nodded.

"Now you're catching on." She said.

"You guys! i got an idea!" Came Stef's voice. Bre and Goku looked toward her direction and waited for her to come over.

"...So what do you think?" She asked.

"Stef! You're a genius! Listen to my plan, they work perfectly!" Bre said. "...So, am i frekin' smart or what?"

"Hey, how about we add this? ...That works, right?" Goku asked. Bre and Stef nodded, and all of them smiled. Goku just gave the best back-up plan ever! This is how it would work, Stef's plan would go first, then Bre's, and thanks to Goku they had an awesome back-up plan. Things could'nt be better!

"Ok you guys, tomarrow is the start of operation: Get Together!" Stef said.

"We need to think of a better name." Goku said. Bre nodded.

"At least i thought of a name." Stef mutered while crossing her arms.

"Yes, you did, but that's gay. Ok, think of a name tonight, and think of ways to make your plan better. And we have to keep in mind, Sef will do just about anything to get them together." Bre said. Then they all glanced at Vegeta and Becky. it would appear that Becky forgave him, they were making out in that corner. Stef smiled at that.

"Stef?" asked Goku.

"i can see it now! One day, very soon, that will be Bulma he's making out with! And when that happens," she pulled out her camera, "i'm taking a picture!" She said excitedly. Bre laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

"You guys are somthin' else." Goku said while shaking his head.

" HEY EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" The Coach yelled. "Thanks to Stef, i got all the supplies we need for tomarrow! Get dressed and have a wonderful day! Bye!" The Coach yelled. Everyone got dressed and went their seperate ways.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Those two aren't giving up are they?" Vegeta asked. They were now in the car, and on their way home.

"No, why would you care? if you're so happy with Becky then you have nothing to worry about." Goku said.

"Shut up you fool. You know i still like Bulma, but i'll never get her. (sigh) Maybe i really should have stayed away from Becky."

"Vegeta, what on Earth made you go out with Becky in the first place?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you ask too many damn questions? it was a stupid idea to get Bulma, reverse psychology."

"And everyone says i'm the stupid one."

"That's because you are." Goku smiled at Vegeta. "What the hell?"

"i got progress reports! Ma's gonna kill you when we get home!" Vegeta made a face that was a cross between anger and shock.

"Don't you dare show Ma! And you'll get in trouble too!"

"Too late, she already knows about them. And no i wont, i just have to do better later. Man, only one month in school and already it starts." Goku said with a chuckle.

"Fuck you." Vegeta said angrily. it didn't take long for Vegeta and Goku to get home. Vegeta sighed as he turned off his car. He knew his grades would be bad, and he knew izume would force him and Goku to take the bus. He was going to miss his car. (lol) As he stepped in the house he was givin' a long lecture about how this was his last year, and how he should not be 'screwing' around. Just as he thought, the first punishment that he had was 'no more car!' He handed izume the keyes and went to his room. izume followed him.

"One more thing, Bulma will be ridiing the same bus." Vegeta jumped up.

"What the fuck? i can't just get a ride from Becky?"

"No, Vegeta you know i don't like girls that act like that! i do not want her to find out where we live, not until her attitude changes! You will ride this bus with Bulma and Goku, not get a ride. Besides, i'm cutting the dates you had planned for a while, just incase you still act up in school."

"So basically, i'm grounded."

"Yes, now stay in here and behave." With that izume got up and left his room.

"Goddamnit! This sucks balls!" Vegeta let out an angry sigh. "Might as well tell Becky what happened. Vegeta called Becky and told her what happened. She took it well and got off, she had homework to do. Vegeta did his homework, had dinner and went to bed. He and Goku had to get up earlier in order to catch the bus, so he didn;t waste any time at all. Goku did the same and they both went to bed nice and early. Goku, for the first time in a while, was excited about the next day. Bre's plan would be put into action, then Stef's if needed. _'And if that doesn't work then i'll be the one who helps!'_ Goku thought happily. For once he felt important, and he fell asleep...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

there! all done! wow this took a few days to complete! so for all my readers who like Bulma and Vegeta, what did you think? its a nice place to start at right? plz tell me! and dont worry, i already know the three plans, so i will start to update chpt 11 right after i update We Need Females! ok im done now, so all i ask is you review plz! and here we go again, **my lovley responses!** lol

**Sorasgirl16:** you only said that because youre one of them! lol thanks 4 sayin that i could use u, i really needed some friends for my fic! i bet you cant wait to find out what your idea in this fic is huh? well, you have to wait, HA! lol Thanx for the review!

**Chemical Connection:** you think that was angst? (wink wink) you just wait! lol but yeah, very sad indeed! im glad too see that your not mad about her leaving, i was afraid that people would get mad lol ...as for this chpt did i keep up the good work? 0.o Thanx for the review!

**Kikyo's a Bitch and should die:** hm...since your so excited about Bulma and Vegeta, is it killing you that you dont know the plans? and how soon do you think Bulma and Vegeta will actually be together? lol i love to torture! . and of course ChiChi's comming back! shes my fav character! lol Thanx for the reviews! yes i noticed the other review lol

**lalexa:** ...i cant believe you forgot that arguement already...imbicile IT WAS NOT A D&D THING! IT WAS A D&J THING! everyone else dont mind us, were slow. lol but w/e aleaxa! u but hole and i hope your happy that they kissed! lol Thanx for the review!

**Figure in black:** oh so you really are readin this fic! cool! i know it was sad! i like argued with myslef for a while about having ChiChi just switch schools, but i didnt! Goku needs to be tortured! LOL! he did nothing to deserve this, but w/e! and you got it! i'll update asap! i miss ChiChi! . ...fine i wont ask...but the question isnt why you dream like that, its rather you enjoy them! HA! so ill ask that! or not...i dont know! lol Thanx for the review!

Tas36


	11. Bre's Plan

DBZ High

hey you guys, guess who's updating? me and lots of other people! lol i was goofing off with the font, and i found a font that fixed the I's! YAY! lol so here we go! new chpt from me to you guys!

Disclaimer: dont own it.

Chapter11: Bre's Plan

Vegeta jumped as his alarm went off. He had to get up earlier if he was to catch the bus. He muttered angrily as his fist connected with his alarm clock. If Goku was allowed to break his clocks, why couldn't he? Vegeta rubbed his head. It hurt from being up earlier than usual. Waking up at 6 am was hard, but 5:20 am was harder! _'Curse those stupid teachers and their stupid grades.'_ He thought. He made his way to Goku's room, he had to make sure he was up as well. Upon noticing Goku's light was on Vegeta went to take a shower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goku angrily grabbed his clothes. All because Vegeta didn't get good grades he had to wake up earlier! It wasn't that hard, but it wouldn't be long until his body begged for more sleep. While Goku was checking to see if he had all his clothes he heard the shower start. He barged out of his room and banged on the bathroom door.

"What the fuck man? Stop with all the noise and let me shower!" Vegeta yelled.

"No! You took a shower yesterday night, I know you did! It's my turn to shower!" Goku yelled back.

"Shut up, go away."

"All because you're a frekin' clean freak you think you can shower all you want!"

"Damn strait! Go away." Vegeta smirked. Goku pounded on the door once more before going back to his room. Vegeta chuckled lightly as he entered his nice, _warm_ shower. He pissed off Goku and got to take a shower, he was off to a good start! Goku paced his room impatiently. He needed to get ready for school, but what could he do? Brush his teeth, 'do' his hair? He sighed and sat down. With Vegeta hogging the bathroom there was nothing he could do.

"If I go wait on the couch Ma might see me. Maybe then I could get Vegeta in trouble. That sounds like fun, but I don't need her help." Goku thought out loud. He put his head in his hands and sighed once more. He didn't know what to do, but he had to get ready somehow! _'Maybe I should go back to sleep? That sounds like a real good plan right about now.'_ He smiled. He knew that would piss Vegeta off, what perfect revenge this would be! He leaned back until he was laying down. He was about to close his eyes when the shower stopped. "Oh perfect! I forgot Vegeta takes quick showers!" He got up and grabbed his clothes. After three minutes of waiting Vegeta came out.

"Ima wake up Ma, should I tell her you want breakfast?" Vegeta asked. Goku shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." Goku walked in the bathroom and started his shower. Vegeta shrugged and went to wake up Izume. Izume was sound asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"What is it Vegeta?" She asked tiredly.

"It's breakfast time Ma. Goku said he's not eating again." Vegeta replied softly. Izume rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Ok. (yawn) Go and pick out what you want for breakfast, I gotta get use to waking up this early!"

"Yes ma'am." Vegeta went out to the kitchen and got out some eggs. He also got out some bread, butter, bacon, and pancake mix. He never thought he could be so hungry this early! It didn't take long for Vegeta to hear feet shuffling on the floor. Izume was too tired to even pick up her feet when she walked! But that didn't bother her. Vegeta started the stove and was now sitting at the table, waiting patiently for Izume to make breakfast. She smiled at him and started the bacon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goku's shower was nice and warm. He was actually grateful that Vegeta showered first, it heated up the water! His mind wasn't focused on that though, and for once ChiChi wasn't on his mind either. It was Bulma and Vegeta, they just _had_ to get together! There was that plan Bre had. _'I don't think her plan will work...'_ Goku thought. Stef's plan was a different story. _'Bre didn't take this far enough, while Stef took this too far! And what about my plan? Like that will work! (sigh) I need to stop thinking like this. If Bre and Stef's plan doesn't work then mine will! I hope so at least.'_ Goku shook his head and started to clean his body. _'If only ChiChi were here...we'd get Bulma and Vegeta together for sure...and then I'd ask her out...'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How is it?" Izume asked. Vegeta stopped shoving food in his mouth and chewed what he had. After swallowing;

"It's good Ma. I should pick out breakfast more often." After a smirk he started eating again.

"In that case maybe you should start cooking your breakfast too." Vegeta grunted. "I'm just kidding, relax. Oh, do me a favor, behave once you get on the bus."

"I'm tellin' you Ma, the moment one of those boys start shit with me I'm knokin' his ass out." Vegeta was done with his plate, so he put it in the sink. Izume shook her head.

"Just don't get kicked off the bus any time soon ok?" Izume looked him strait in the eye. Vegeta sighed.

"Yes ma'am." Goku came out of the bathroom. He gave Izume a small smile and hugged her.

"I'm glad to see you smile Goku. Behave on the bus ok?"

"Yes ma'am. And I'll keep an eye on Vegeta too." Izume laughed lightly and ended the hug.

"I'll see you two when you get back!" Goku and Vegeta nodded, and she went to her room. She had the day off so she went back to sleep. Goku and Vegeta walked down the block and to the next stop sign. This was their bus stop. Vegeta sat on the bench while Goku looked around.

"Are you really that fascinated with this place Goku?" Vegeta asked. He smirked when Goku jumped a little. He wasn't expecting to hear any noise!

"No. It's just, I never really got to see the town. I'm always busy with homework and training with you." Goku took a seat at the other side of the bench. "Not to mention that when you drive, it's so fast that you can't see anything!"

"Yeah right. How do I avoid so much accidents if I drive so fast? You just have slow eyes." Goku didn't say anything in response. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Vegeta...do you still like Bulma?"

"Talk about being random." When Vegeta went silent Goku tried again.

"Well? Do you?"

"Shut up." Vegeta crossed his arms, signaling he was getting agitated.

"I'll take that as a yes. Then why don't you ask Bulma out? Becky doesn't trust you, so now you have a reason to dump her."

"Oh, and all the sudden the girl trusts me? With all the arguments we had I thought she hated me. No Goku, I'm not askin' her out. Shut up, and leave me be." Goku sighed, but didn't say anything. He knew Vegeta still liked Bulma, but he wanted to be 100 sure. There was a flash of light and a bus came into view. "That's our bus. I get the back seat." Vegeta got up and Goku did the same. Once on the bus they saw they weren't the first ones on. Way in the back seat was a all too familiar face, Bulma's face. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_

"So, you are the brothers that are now riding my bus huh?" The bus driver asked. She was skinny, white skinned, and had red hair that went to her shoulders exactly. Vegeta crossed his arms and Goku nodded. "Well, call me Natasha, and I need your parent/guardian to sign this ok?" Natasha handed them both a bus sheet. "You can pick your own seat, but some teens on my bus have 'their' seats, so be careful." Vegeta grunted and went to the back seat. Goku sat in the seat infront of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"By the way, you can curse, eat, and drink on this bus. All I ask is you behave when I have a friend riding with us." Natasha called. "And I stay at the bus stop until the correct time, so we'll be here for a while."

"Ok...so why are you here girl?" Vegeta asked again.

"I think your mom told my dad that you're riding the bus. He's still paraniod that Mark will do something to me. I'm on this bus one; because he thinks you two will keep me safe from Mark and two; because I'm supposed to keep you two out of trouble."

"That's bullshit. I don't need you to watch me, I should be watchin _your _ass!" Vegeta grunted and slammed his back into his seat.

"Don't be such a baby Vegeta." Vegeta grunted once again and looked out his window. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Vegeta's just mad that he's stupid and now we have to ride the bus." Goku said. Vegeta smacked him and Bulma laughed.

"Good morning to you too Goku." She said while smiling. Two more people got on and the bus headed for the next stop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been to every bust stop except for one now. Bulma was now seated in Goku's seat to avoid other people. Yeah she was talking to them but that didn't mean that she wanted to sit with them. Vegeta was still looking out the window and now Goku was in his own world. Neither of them were in the mood to talk and socialize.

"Hey, that's Ben's seat. You might wanna move." Some random kid said to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't do anything, he stayed where he was.

"I'm not stupid." Vegeta replied. That kid and his friends looked at eachother, they were scared of Ben. He worked out daily and was tall. It's rumored that every fight he was in he won, and he didn't take it easy on his victim either.

"So...why are you sitting there then? You really shou-"

"I don't give a shit!" Vegeta yelled. The other kid backed up in his seat, now he had another person to fear. (lol) Vegeta huffed and looked out the window once again. Soon the bus came to a stop and four more teens got on. Three of them sat in front, one of them headed toward the back.

"What's this?" He asked. Vegeta turned his head a smirked. "Oh shit! Vegeta! Where the hell have you been?" Vegeta stood up and shrugged. They did their hand shake and after Vegeta pulled him in for a 'manly' hug.

"I got switched schools just this year. Other than that I've been at that same gay school." Vegeta turned and faced Goku. "This is the reason I'm going to this school now. Goku this is Ben." Vegeta said.

"So he's the student that dared you to hit that one teacher and got you in trouble huh?" Goku asked. Ben smiled and started laughing.

"I remember that! Ah man Vegeta, that teacher had a broken nose and quit! I almost forgot to tell you that." Ben laughed out.

"Ben sit down so I can take you to scholl!" Natasha yelled.

"Well this fat ass in front of me wont move!" Ben yelled through a smile.

"You shut the hell up." Vegeta said as he took his seat. He scooted over and Ben joined him. The first thing Ben noticed as the bus began to move was Bulma. When Bulma turned around he smiled.

"Hi, my name's Bulma." She said.

"That's a beautiful name. Dr. Briefs kid right?" He asked.

"You could say that." Then she turned around. Ben and Vegets started talking about stuff. Goku went back to his own world while Bulma just sat there. The bus ride wasn't long actually, and once they were at school they had five minutes until the first bell would ring. Ben went his own way while Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma went to sit at their table. Stef and Bre were already there, and they seemed to be having a good time.

"I'll see you guys later." Vegeta said. He walked toward the table that he and Becky shared. She smiled and allowed him to sit next to her. Funny, there was two other people sitting with her, both of them boys. Vegeta brushed it off but everyone else thought otherwise.

"She's such a slut!" Bre yelled. Bulma and Stef laughed.

"Oh shoot! I gotta go talk with the librarian this morning! I'll see you guys at lunch ok?" Bulma didn't give them a chance to respond, she got up and ran towrd the media center.

"PLAN TALK!" Stef exclaimed. "Bre, when do we start your plan? What about mine? When do we start with Goku's back up plan? When will Bulma and Vegeta actually date?"

"Stef, calm down. I already put my plan into action ok?"

"Are you sure your plan is enough?" Goku asked.

"Duh! The perfect way to a girls heart is to be nice. I'm just showing Bulma how nice Vegeta can be, and I'm showing Vegeta that it's not bad to be nice every now and then."

"I'm so excited! Once Bulma and Vegeta are dating Ima find somone for you Bre!" Stef exclaimed. Bre put up her finger and was about to protest, but the bell rang. Stef smiled before she took off for her locker.

"Better luck next time." Goku said as he too, went to his locker. Bre huffed, got up, and went to her locker. Stef could wait, she had to see how well her plan was going.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma let out an angry sigh. She got assigned a new locker, and this one was high up. To make matters worse, Vegeta had the one under it. After two minutes of strugglin Bulma got her lock off her locker. All he stuff had already been moved, all she needed was her school stuff. Poor Bulma was too short to grab all her needed supplies.

"Need some help girl?" Vegeta asked in amuesment. (sp?) Bulma stopped what she was doing and looked at his direction.

"You're barely taller than me, what could you do?" Vegeta shook his head. He lightly pushed Bulma out of the way, jumped up, (lol) and grabbed her things.

"I better not have to do this every day." Vegeta said as he handed her the things. Bulma gave a shy smile.

"Thanks, but I think you will. I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for? Go to class, you're bothering me." Vegeta waved her off.

"Thanks again." Bulma turned and jogged to her class. When Bulma was out of the hall way Vegeta slammed the locker shut.

"Why isn't she fucking arguing with me? I pushed her out of my way, I told her that I would never do it again, and I said she's bothering me! Why the hell didn't she go off on me?" The warning bell rang so Vegeta ran to class. From around the corner Bre smiled. Everything was working according to plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(lunch time!)00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The daily routine was taking place. Goku eneterd the lunch room, sat down, and thought about ChiChi. Vegeta gave Becky a small kiss before joining Goku while Bre, Stef, and Bulma went through the lunch line. Goku was in deep thought when Vegeta appeared with food.

"Very funny." Goku said, not once opening his eyes.

"I know, Ma told me to do this. Come on, you gotta eat something! Look, the steak's even rare, just the way you like it!" Vegeta took the plate of steak and pushed it in front of Goku. Goku didn't move, he just sat there with his eyes still closed. When he heard Vegeta growl he chuckled.

"Of course I'll eat it Vegeta. I told everyone that's the only way I'll eat, and I keep my words. I just wanna wait for the girls to get here." Vegeta stopped the bite he was about to do on his pizza. He had a shocked and confuse look on his face.

"Why the hell would you wait? I say dig in."

"Well, I say it's rude to not wait for the girls. You do like Bulma, right? Try manners." Vegeta growled. Amazingly, he dropped the pizza on his tray. Goku nodded and closed his eyes. He went into deep thought again, anything to keep his mind off the food infront of him. _'Just focus on making Vegeta nicer. It dosen't matter if he's still mean, just as long as he's nice some times.'_ Goku thought. The girls came out of the line and everyone went to the table outside. Once seated at the table all the girls gaped at Vegeta.

"What? Never seen such a sexy beast before?" He smirked. His heart seemed to jump when he noticed Bulma would respond. _'Maybe now she'll argue with me.'_ He thought with hope.

"Not that Vegeta. It's just...why didn't you eat your pizza yet? Are you sick?" Bulma asked. Vegeta gave her a dumb look.

"So in this case, you never met a gentle men before huh?"

"No, and you're not one." When Vegeta growled Bre and Stef laughed.

"Gentlemen don't growl Vegeta." Bre pointed her finger at him.

"Yeah Vegeta, learn some manners!" Stef added. Bulma giggled. Vegeta angrily bit into his pizza. Stef and Bre laughed harder. They were laughing so hard, that eventually Bre knocked over her milk. Of course, it spilt all over Bulma's lap. Vegeta forgot about his 'manners' and busted out laughing on the spot.

"Damnit Bre!" Bulma yelled. Everyone was so busy lauhing that Bulma got no help. She went to the bathroom to clean up. (Goku wasn't laughing, but in order for Bre's plan to work he couldn't help. lol)

"Well, I guess I should throw out the garbage." Bre said after laughing. Stef nodded so Bre got all the garbage. After throwing everything out, Bre glanced around. Stef was doing her part, she was annoying Vegeta, keeping him busy._ 'Perfect! I wonder how long Stef can poke Vegeta until he flips out on her?'_ Bre walked to her next destination, the whole way praying her plan would work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_'Why did this have to happen to me? This sucks!'_ By now Bulma was clean again, but she was still upset about it! After checking her hair she left the bathroom. You can bet she was surprised when Mark was standing right in front of her.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Well, Derek and ChiChi's date last month was aweful. Why, Derek's so sad that he wants _me _to date someone. Guess who that is?" Mark smirked and took a step toward Bulma. She in return, took a step back.

"I don't know why you think I'd date you, but that's not gonna happen! Get the hell away from me Mark!" Bulma yelled. Mark's smirk only got got bigger as he took another step toward her. Bulma's heart began to race.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow...Bulma's still not back." Stef said as Bre returned.

"Really? Wow, that's so unlike her." Bre said while she took her seat.

"You should check the girls bathroom, that's where she went." Goku suggested.

"Yeah Bre, you're the one who made the mess." Stef added.

"Well you're the one who made me continue laughing, and Vegeta's the one who started all this!" Bre defended.

"Then it's settled, Vegeta's gonna go look for Bulma." Stef said.

"WHAT? What the fuck did I do?" Vegeta yelled.

"You better be careful before I tell Becky that you did something. Maybe another argement has been scheduled?" Stef said with a sly voice.

"Damn you Stef. I hate you." Vegeta got up and headed toward the bathrooms.

"LOVE YA TOO!" Stef yelled. Bre looked at her and started laughing.

"So, did it work? Is Mark harassing her?" Goku asked. Bre nodded.

"Stef, now we start work on your plan." Stef got an evil smile.

"Now you're talkin' my friend. Here's what we're gonna do..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma was pressed up against the wall, Mark was only inches away from her. The only thing keeping her a little calm was the knowledge that Mark wouldn't try to rape her, at least not while in school. But still, being practically alone with Mark is some scary shit!

"Now, where should our date be? It has to be some where..._private_." Mark whispered. Bulma had nasty chills go up and down her spine, he did plan to rape her. Mark took another step foward, then stopped suddenly. His body swayed, then it fell to Bulma's left. Bulma went from fear to relief. There, now infront of her, was Vegeta. She ran and hugged him close, fighting off the tears that badly wanted to fall. Vegeta didn't know what to do, all he did do was hug her back.

"Are...you ok?" He asked, surprised at how hard it was to speak.

"I am now." Bulma replied. When Bulma pulled away Vegeta was actually angry. Why did he want to stay there hugging her so bad? Bulma made an angry face and put her hands on her hips. She also tapped her foot.

"What?" Vegeta asked. _'Damn she's hot!'_

"What the hell took you so long? I could have been, like, killed or something!" Bulma scolded. Vegeta smirked.

"Like I would care! You know you want Mark to hit that!"

"Did you ever think that maybe some one else was there? That maybe if I _did_ ruin my life It'd be with Mark? It's not him Vegeta." Now she crossed her arms.

"Alright! I'll stop with the shit. I had no idea that Mark was watching you, but if I knew he'd be worse than he is now." Now Bulma smiled at him.

"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma said nicely. When he nodded she hugged him once more. "Wasn't that nice? Our first argument in weeks, and it's already done." The bell rang. "Guess I'll see ya around Vegeta." _'This had to be done by Bre,'_ Vegeta thought, _'she's trying to show me something, but what...no way. If I'm nice to the girl, not only will I improve my chances of being with her, but I also get to argue with her.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

im done! i live in Florida, and the tropical storm will be here tomarrow, so im updating now! i was gonna add more, but i dont have the time! and i cant even respond to my reviewers! IM SRRY! plz R&R, and hopefully i wont lose power for weeks like with the last storm! wish my power crap luck! oh, and everyone went home in this chpt ok? the next one it will be the next day. PLZ REVIEW! .

Tas36


	12. Stef's Plan

DBZ HIGH

OH YES, IM UPDATING! GO ME! lol here we go!

Chapter12: Stef's Plan

It has been a week since Bre's plan was put into action. Some things happened to Vegeta. One day on the bus ride home a car cut off the bus. When that car stopped at a red light next to the bus, Vegeta flipped them off. Earlier that day, some random guy almost got in a fight with Vegeta, he was pissed the whole ride home. Another day, Vegeta was in the mood to have a national curse day, every sentence he said had a 'naughty' word. Not only that, but he and Ben were always doing something, like starting a paper ball fight that one Friday. They also would stand up, talk smack to some random person, with curse words, and then sit down like nothing happened. As you can see, Vegeta was not behaving like Izume asked him to. Natasha had a plan that she put into action the next Monday. Vegeta sat at the back seat, with Bulma. Bulma had to sit on the inside to stop Vegeta from messing with the cars that would mess with the bus. Bre's plan really did work. Vegeta was nice to Bulma on the bus, and they would argue almost all the time when they were at school. Poor Stef has been antsy about her plan, no one was sure when to put it into action. Goku changed his mind. He said to use his plan only in total and complete emergency. He was sure that Stef's plan would work without his help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bus pulled along side the bus loading zone, and everyone got out. Vegeta nodded to Bulma and Goku and went to find Becky. Bulma and Goku went and sat at their table. Stef was occupied with her thoughts while Bre had her head on the table, and was half asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Bulma yelled. Stef didn't budge, but Bre jumped.

"What do you want?" Bre asked tiredly. Before Bulma had a chance to reply Bre's head was once again on the table.

"Go get some water, that'll bring Stef back to Earth and wake up Bre." Goku suggested. Bulma gave an evil smile and nodded. She turned around and headed to the bathroom. "Alright you guys, we only have a few minutes." Goku whispered. Bre's head shot up, and Stef looked normal.

"Are we doing my freakin' plan today or not? I have the feeling you guys just don't like my plan." Stef said.

"No Stef, today is perfect! Aren't you spending that night at her house today? We can do your plan the best today!" Bre said. Stef's eyes widened.

"Ohmygoshthat'sright!" Stef blurted. Goku gave a small smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Bre, it's your move." He said. Bre nodded and got up. She walked over to Vegeta's 'new' table. She was happy when she saw that Vegeta wasn't making out with Becky. "Hey Vegeta, I gotta talk to you." She said. Becky made this face, it was weird, but Vegeta didn't notice it. He got up and followed Bre for a while.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You see, Stef is gonna spend the night at Bulma's place tonight, so you guys gotta talk about where you're all gonna sit." Bre said. Vegeta sighed and nodded. He walked toward the table where Goku and Stef were. When he sat down Stef made a face. This made Vegeta give a confused look, and Goku played along. That face was really Bre's cue to go and talk to Becky. Bre nodded and headed toward the table.

"What do you want?" Becky asked, not paying any attention to Bre.

"Well, I thought you would like to know something. Like, oh I don't know, how Bulma is trying to take Vegeta away from you?" Bre said like she didn't care. Becky gasped.

"That bitch! Tell me all you know!" Becky ordered.

"Alright, I guess I should start with this..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you expect me to sit by myself and have Natasha yell at me? Fuck that!" Vegeta said.

"Oh my gosh Vegeta! She wont yell at you once I tell her that Stef is riding home with me!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, I'll just flip off the first car I see so you have to sit with me." He said with a smirk.

"It's ok Bulma, I know you hate me. I can sit by myslef." Stef said.

"Oh you hush. I will be sitting with you ok? I don't care what Vegeta says." Bulma said as she crossed her arms. The bell rang.

"We'll just see about that." Vegeta added with his smirk still on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bre was doing her health worksheet when someone sat down next to her.

"I didn't realize before that we had the same class." Bre looked up and saw Becky.

"I didn't either. Do you need help with this or something?" She asked. Becky laughed lightly.

"No, I just wanted to as you how you expect me to believe all that you said this morning?"

"Well, me and ChiChi are really good friends, and I know that she likes Goku. Since she likes Goku, she wants what's best for him. Well what's best for him is for Vegeta to be happy, and Vegeta is happy with you. So I thought I should tell you what's goin' on. It's no trick, and it's no lie, Bulma's trying to steal Vegeta from you, and it's working." Bre said.

"And all I have to do is scare Bulma and she'll leave Vegeta alone?" Becky asked.

"Yea, but it's hard to scare Bulma. Try talking smack to her all day, that should work." Bre added. Becky nodded.

"Thank you." She said. She got up and walked away.

"What a hooker." Bre mumbled as she continued her worksheet. Becky went to her desk and also continued her worksheet. With the teacher busy Bre texted Stef, telling her that Becky would do something about Bulma. Stef texted back, saying she would do her part right now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(lunch)

Goku was seated at the table, waiting to hear about all that happend that day. He was suprised when he saw Bre and Stef running to the table instead of going through the lunch line. "Did I miss something?" He asked once they sat down.

"We th-think B-Becky will...do some...thing right after...LUNCH." Stef breathed out.

"Yea so we...ran here." Bre added.

"Ok...then what are you two gonna do about lunch?" Goku asked. Stef lifted a bag from her backpack and there was a bag of food. There was a sandwich and a drink. There was another sandwich that she handed to Bre. Goku nodded. "Good, I hope this works you guys."

"Don't worry...it will." Stef said with a smile. Vegeta and Becky appeared hand in hand. He said something to Becky and she smiled. He nodded and headed toward the table.

"Hey, Ima sit with Becky today alright?" He said more than asked.

"WHAT? WHY?" Stef yelled.

"Because I can. Why do you care?"

"'Cause I still don't know what to do about the ride home!"

"Well you can talk to the girl about that, I'm sitting with Becky today." Vegeta turned around and walked toward Becky. They joined hands once more and went to a random table.

"I hope this works for you Stef." Goku said.

"Me too." Bre added.

"I got an idea! I just know this will work!" Stef exclamined. Bulma soon got out of the lunch line.

"Hey!...Aren't we gonna go sit outside?" She asked. Stef shook her head.

"No...we still need to talk to Vegeta. But we can't, he's sitting with Becky today." Stef said, sounding sad. Bulma glanced around and her eyes landed on Vegeta. He said something that made Becky laugh.

"Are you serious?" She yelled.

"You know Bulma, she found out about today. She thinks that you really wanna sit with Vegeta today, even though Stef will be there. Like, you're arguing with Vegeta so you'll sit with him in the end. So she thinks that seperating you two will stop that. I don't know, but Stef needs to know what's happening tonight." Bre said.

"WHAT? OOOOOH! I hate that bitch!" She spat. Bulma put down her tray and stomped to Vegeta and Becky.

"Wow...now I _really _hope this works." Goku said.

"Shut up." Stef and Bre said in unison.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Really? You really hit a teacher when you were younger?" Becky exclaimed. Vegeta nodded.

"That's what happens when some one pisses me off. Of course I'll never do that to you though." He said.

"VEGETA YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" Bulma yelled. He turned around with a confused and pissed off face.

"Oh really?" He yelled.

"You _know_ that we, you, me, and Stef, need to talk about the ride home! And what do you do? You sit over here with her!" Bulma shot.

"He can talk to you when he's done with _me_!" Becky shot back.

"Bitch! Sut up, no one was taking to you!" Bulma yelled. Becky stood up and made a fist. "What? Do you really wanna fight because I'll steal your man away from you? I don't want Vegeta, you can have him! He's such a dick anyway!" Becky growled and charged at Bulma. Bulma was tackled, but that didn't bother her. She managed to punch Becky in the face one time before Vegeta pulled Becky off of her. When Bulma stood up, Goku grabbed her.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" Becky screamed.

"I'M A BITCH! OH HELL NO, GOKU LET ME GO!" Bulma yelled.

"CALM DOWN BULMA!" Stef tried. Bulma let out one loud, aggrivated sigh before calming down. "Are you ok now?" Stef asked. Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said out of breath. Vegeta nodded and Goku let her go. Bulma turned around and headed toward their table. All the kids got out of the way, only a select few got to see Bulma's punch. Stef and Bre looked at eachother before following Bulma, Goku close behind. Stef's plan was working so far.

"Listen, I don't know what you're thinking, but Bulma can never take me away from you. Ima go and straiten this out with them, I'll be right back ok?" Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok...I'm sorry." Becky looked away. Vegeta nodded and headed for the table. Bulma had her head in her hands and was breathing heaviliy. Her body was trying to get over her adrenalin rush, and it wasn't going well.

"Vegeta, you really shouldn't be here. Bulma is **not** calm yet." Stef said. Vegeta shrugged it off and sat down.

"Girl, listen to m-"

"Get the hell away from me." Bulma said in a dangerously low voice. Vegeta growled.

"I don't know what your fucking problem is with Becky, but you better let it go."

"I don't know what the fuck you see in Becky, but you better let it go." Bulma mimicked.

"What? And then go out with you?"

"For the last time Vegeta, I DON'T LIKE YOU! But I would much rather you go out with some one other than her, I don't want to get crabs." Bulma spat.

"Well, I don't wanna date a bitch." Vegeta spat back. Bulma glared at him, and he glared at her right back.

"Um...so am I sitting with Bulma on the ride home?" Stef asked a little confused.

"Yea, you are." Bulma said, never letting her gaze leave Vegeta.

"We'll see about that bitch." Vegeta got up and headed toward Becky. Bulma made tight fists and her breathing increased. Before Vegeta left range, Bulma stood up and threw her tray at his back. The whole cafateria gasped and didn't move. Vegeta turned around and glared at her, but did nothing. Suprisingly, he turned around and continued on his way, with a smirk on his face. Bulma was no longer clouded by anger, she was afraid now.

"Oh...my...what did I just do?" She said as she sat back in her seat. Stef and Bre started to eat their lunch while Goku looked to see what Vegeta was doing. Becky was cleaning his shirt the best that she could, while Vegeta was telling her something.

"Don't...not...it" Goku whispered. It was hard to hear Vegeta when all the other people were talking. The bell soon rang and everyone left the cafateria.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma's heart began to race. She was now alone, and she had to go to her locker, which was right under Vegeta's. (They did switch like he suggested.) _'Knowing Vegeta he's waiting for me. Man, this sucks!'_ Bulma thought as her heart continued to race. She glanced around the corner and saw no Vegeta. She let out a breath she was holding and walked quickly to her locker. After five attempts her hands stopped shaking and she got her locker open. She put all her un-neaded stuff in there when it was slammed shut and she was slammed against the lockers. A hand grabbed her neck. She grabbed the hand with hers, trying to get it off. That didn't work at all.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face. Bulma had a horrified face on.

"Ve-Vegeta, I didn't mea-"

"You should have thought of that before you threw your tray at me. Now you have hell to pay." He said in an evil, low voice. Bulma gulped. She forgot you could do more to a person than just fight them. She thought just because she was a girl that she was safe from Vegeta's wrath, but she was wrong. Vegeta tossed her and she slid on the floor. When she got up, something was thrown and it landed on her face. When she wiped her eyes clean, she saw what it was. _Garbage,_ and a lot of it. Everyone in the hall laughed once Vegeta smirked. Bulma had tears in her eyes and ran to the nearest bathroom. When the warning bell rang all the laughter stopped. Now that the halls were clear Vegeta had a conflict inside him. Half of him felt bad, and wanted to say sorry. The other half loved it, and knew Becky would be happy.

"Well, Prince if I'm not mistakin'?" Came Dean Moody's voice. Vegeta turned around and sighed. "Looks like you're trying to skip. Follow me." He turned around and Vegeta followed.

"There's a girl in the girls bathroom too." Vegeta said. Dean Moody nodded and radi-od a female dean.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(Tardy Tank)

Vegeta had been seated there for ten minutes when another entered the room. It was Bulma. She sat down next to him and didn't even aknowledge his presence. Vegeta only growled, but he noticed something. Bulma had a busted lip.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked. Bulma continued to ignore him. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" Vegeta said, his voice rising. Still, Bulma didn't move. It even seemed like she wasn't breathing, her body was so still! "Girl!-"

"My name's BULMA, NOT GIRL!" She yelled as she turned and faced him. Now he saw the full damage. Not only was her lip busted, but her eyes were teary and her right eye was black.

"What the..."

"My eyes are teary because the garbage you threw at me stings! And my lip is busted and my eye is black because your girlfriend was waiting for me in the bathroom! Happy now?" Bulma screamed at him. He was...well hurt! He tried to tell Becky to stay away, that this was his fight, and now Bulma didn't like him, not at all. Now she thought he and Becky double-teamed her, Bumla didn't know Vegeta had not planned Becky to attack. Now Vegeta was furious.

"How do I know you didn't start that fight with her?" He yelled.

"I could care less if you do or don't know! Shut up and leave me alone!" Bulma yelled.

"HEY! NO TALKING IN TARDY TANK!" Dean Moody yelled. Vegeta growled and loked the other way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(P.E)

Bulma was done getting dressed. None of the girls talked to her, they didn't even look at her. If they did, she sent a death glare, and they would look away. All the girs were scared of Bulma, and she was perfectly happy with that. When she decided to go to the gym, she saw the worried expressions Goku, Bre, and Stef sent her. She roller her eyes and sat at her assigned seat.

"So...I hear that some people are having a bad day, am I right?" Coach Keisel asked. The guys glanced at Vegeta while the girls glanced at Bulma. "Oh...I see. Well, the deans advised me that a free day would be the best thing to do, so that's what we're doing today." Bulma didn't wait for him to 'ok' it, she got up and sat all the way to the right of the bleechers. Stef and Bre followed her, and Goku went to Vegeta. Vegeta went to his corner, Goku was behind him.

"I'm fine, you should go to the girl." He said. Goku nodded and turned around. He gasped at what he saw, Becky was walking toward Bulma! And it was a walk that screamed, 'We're gonna fight here and now!'

"Vegeta, look!" Goku yelled. Vegeta turned around and was shocked. He took off toward the soon-to-be fight.

"BITCH!" Becky yelled at Bulma. Bulma turned around, but Stef grabbed her.

"Don't Bulma." Stef said. Bulma shook her head and growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Gettin' my Vegeta in Tardy Tank?" Becky screamed. Bulma looked away and her eyes were closed tight. She also made a fist.

"I'm warning you bitch, go away." Bulma said low. Becky did that stuck-up gasp.

"Why I outta-" She was cut off by Vegeta grabbing her.

"Stop this, don't do it." He said. He was glaring at Bulma the whole time.

"Why don't you let her attack me, like you did earlier?" Bulma spat.

"At lunch I told her not to do anything, get you facts strait before you do something stupid." Vegeta said calmly.

"Why can't you two just leave me alone? Why can't you go mess with some nerds or something, why me?" Bulma yelled at them. Stef was finding it hard to hold her, so Bre was helping now.

"Why do you have to try and steal my Vegeta away? Why can't you get-"

"I DON'T WANT VEGETA!" Bulma yelled. She got out of Stef and Bre's grasp, and punched Becky strait in the face. Goku grabbed Bulma before she could do any more damage. By now the coach was there.

"It's ok, we stopped it. I think it's best that we seperate these two." Bre said, trying to keep Bulma out of more trouble. Coach Keisel nodded.

"Yeah, good idea." He said. So Bulma got the side with the most bleechers while Becky had the side with the most water fountains. Bulma was so frustrated that she was crying in Goku's arms. She never had so much stress in her life!

"I hate her!" Bulma screamed into his chest. Goku just had this sad face on and continued to rub her back. Stef and Bre were sent to the office to try and keep Bulma out of trouble.

"Everything will be fine." He said in a soothing voice.

"Oh Goku...why couldn't Vegeta be more like you?" Bulma cried. Goku went silent, he didn't know what to say. All he did was hug her close, and rub her back. The coach blew his whistle, so everyone went and got dressed in. Bulma got dressed first, then Becky. Bulma didn't say anything while she and Stef went to the bus. With Natasha, you didn't need a note, so they got on and sat at an empty seat in the front. When Vegeta got on, he walked past them both with out looking at them, and sat at his seat.

"Is there something I should know about?" Natasha asked. All the people on the bus told her what happened at the same time. Amazingly, she understood all that was said. "Bulma, you go sit in your seat. I wont move the bus until you do, and you have to say sorry if you wanna sit up here today." Bulma didn't budge, she didn't even look at Natasha. All she did was look out the window, like nothing was wrong. Natasha sat down in her seat and pulled out a book. She grabbed the bus radio thing; "Everyone, you can pass me. My nuber is 9842, and I'm having some problems. Nothing serious, I just need to go last." All the kids groaned, and some of them yelled at Bulma to sit with Vegeta. Bulma huffed and got up. Vegeta got up for her and they both sat down. Neither of them looked at eachother, or said anything. Vegeta made conversation with Ben and Bulma looked out the window. After all the buses passed Natasha left the school campus.

Bulma started thinking about all that happened today. All of the bad things seemed to happen because of Becky. _'That's it! One more thing from her, and she'll regret it!'_ Bulma thought. They were now on a main road and at a red light. You'll never guess whos car pulled up next to the bus. To Bulma's right was Becky. She looked over and smirked at Bulma. Bulma growled, and made a fist again. When Vegeta looked over to see what was wrong, he smirked and waved. Becky smiled back and waved also, causeing Bulma to snort and roll her eyes. Vegeta shook his head and went back to conversing with Ben. When the light went green, Becky flipped Bulma off and drove off.

"That's it!" Bulma yelled. She got out of her seat and ran to the front of the bus. When she was at an open window, she took off a shoe and threw it out the window. It hit Beck'y winshield, causing her to jump and swerve off the road. Natasha pulled over and Bulma ran out. When Vegeta looked to see what was going on, he saw Becky's car with a messed up bumper, and Bulma on top of her giving her face a wonderful beating. Vegeta jumped up and got off the bus. He got to Bulma and pulled her off of Becky.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled at Bulma. He pushed her away from Becky and glared at her.

"I'm sick of you and Becky's shit Vegeta! You tell your little whore there to leave me the fuck alone, and you do the same!" Bulma yelled. Stef came up and grabbed Bulma before she could do any more damage. There were sirens, the police and ambulance had arrived.

"Miss Bulma Briefs, you are under arrest for fighting and danger to some one's wellfare." The policeman said. Bulma growled as she was cuffed and put in the back seat. Vegeta was stunned as Becky cried in his arms. While the parametics checked her she sniffled here and there, the whole time Vegeta cound'nt believe what just happened. Goku and Stef glanced at eachother, they also couldn't believe this. Becky had a knot on her head and a bloody nose. When the parametics OK'd Becky, Vegeta got back on the bus and it took off. The whole time Vegeta thought about what he could do to stop this from getting worse. Bulma no longer liked him, did he still stand a chance against her? He prayed to Kami that he did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma was placed in that room where you get questioned. When a geniuse's daughter does something this bad you have to wonder what was going through her head! Bulma answered all the questions truthfully, and she was left alone. After a while the door clicked, and Vegeta entered. Bulma didn't react to his arrival, she just sat there, looking at the table. Vegeta sat there for a while, not sure of what to do. They both sighed every now and then, and some times a few glanses were caught as well. Even with all this, Bulma stayed silent.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean for it to go this far. All I wanted to do was get revenge for you throwing your tray at me. I never knew Becky was waiting for you in the bathroom, and I never thought she would piss you off so much." Bulma looked at him, then looked down again. Vegeta got up and walked to her. He took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. "Can we...not take our arguements this far again?"

"Keep Becky undercontrol, and I'll control my anger much better." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. Her eyes were so cold, so emotionaless. He let go of her chin and offered his hand. She gave a very confused look. "I bailed you out." Vegeta answered. Bulma gave a shocked face and took his hand. Vegeta signed some more papers and they were headed home. (Izume saw this as an emergency, so Vegeta was allowed to drive his car again! YAY! lol) The ride home to Bulma's was silent. Bulma looked out the window while Vegeta drove. When he was at a red light, he looked out his window. It was killing him to do nothing while he had the chance!...Then again, what chance did he have with Bulma now? _'None.'_ He thought. He pulled into Bulma's main drive way and turned off the car. They glanced at each other before Bulma got out, Vegeta did the same. He walked her up to the door.

"Girl..." He said as Bulma was about to open the door. She turned around and he hugged her. Bulma hugged him back, happy to be in his arms.

"Gomenasai.." Bulma mumbled into Vegeta's chest. They _both_ smiled. Bulma pulled back and Vegeta hid his smile. Just then the door opened.

"BULMA! WHERE TH-"

"It was my girlfriends fault. I'm sorry sir." Vegeta said. Bulma's dad looked at him.

"Well...thank-you for bringing her back to us, her mother has been worried siack about her!" Hre father exclaimed. Buma rolled her eyes. She smiled at Vegeta once more and enrtered the house. "One more thing boy. Get Bulma in trouble like that one more time, and you will regret it." Her father said cooly. Vegeta nodded and went to his car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bulma, are you ok?" Stef exclaimed as her friend entered the room. Bulma nodded and sat on her bed, next to Stef. "Well, we only have enough time to do homework and talk, and then eat dinner. After that it's bed time. Are you in the mood to have fun?" Stef asked in a hyper voice. Bulma actually laughed.

"Later...later I'll be in the mood." Bulma said in a sexy voice and with an evil smile. Stef laughed and they started on their homework. (blech!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is everything ok?" Izume asked as Vegeta entered the house. Vegeta nodded and handed her the keyes.

"She'll be fine. Don't be worried." Vegeta said calmly.

"What about Becky?" Izume asked. Vegeta stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around though.

"We're gonna..._talk_ tomarrow about all this. If she'd listened to me today, the girl wouldn't be in this much trouble." Vegeta continued on his way to his room. He slept well that night, so did everyone else...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BAM! IM DONE! wow...i typed this in two days! who knows, maybe I'll update alot more now! I have no idea why though! LOL maybe now that im 15, im better at this kind of stuff, idk. and i keep losing internet and all this other stuff, so im updating before i lose it again! PLZ REVIEW PPL!

Tas36


	13. Goku's Plan

DBZ HIGH

hey you guys im back! lol took me long enough huh? well, i forgot Gokus plan or w.e so i kinda thought about it...for two whole months. and i came up with a back up plan that would work just fine, but then we had a part and my bros friend spilt soda on our frekin keyboard! i dont wanna hold you guys up, so let's get this started!

Chapter13: Goku's Plan

_"You sure Vegeta? I mean, I don't think I'm ready..."_

_"Of course you are Girl, and you'll love this. Just relax and let me take control."_

_"...Ok. I trust you. What should I do first?"_

_"Easy, lose the shirt." Bulma blushed red._

_"M-my shirt?" she stammered._

_"You're too shy. Yes, your shirt. You will be naked and so will I. Don't you know that already?"_

_"Yea...ok. Here goes nothing." Bulma reluctantly crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt._

_"Hey, hey. Take it easy, slow it down." She made a sexy smile._

_"Want it sexy Vegeta?" she teased._

_"What the hell else would I want from you Girl?" He smirked._

_"Ok, what ever you want." Slowly the bottom of her shirt rose and revealed to his hungry eyes the beautiful pale white skin beneath. He felt himself get hot as the bottom of the shirt reached the bottom of her breasts-_

"VEGETA WAKE UP!" Goku yelled. Vegeta jumped awake and glared at his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" he snapped.

"To let you know you have 20 minutes to get ready for school!"

"I thought it was Saturday!"

"What?! It's _Thursday_ Vegeta! Come on!" Goku grabbed one of the pillows and slammed it on his brother's head.

"Alright damnit! Get out of here before you see me naked!" Goku rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. Once gone, Vegeta sighed. _'Why do I continue to have dreams of her? Isn't seeing her almost every fucking day enough!?'_ He growled and got a shirt and some pants. This is the start of a long day, he could tell.

* * *

"Did you get Vegeta awake ok?" Izume asked as Goku took his usual seat at the table.

"Yes ma'am." came his simple reply.

"Good. I'm tired of yelling at him for being mean to you." She flashed a loving smile at him and started on the eggs. Goku looked down at the table._ 'The sooner I ask, the better.'_ He thought.

"...Hey Ma?" He paused.

"Yes Goku, what is it?"

"...Uh...I really want Vegeta to date Bulma, but he needs help getting her attention. Would you be mad if me and him started acting up in clas-"

"-I would be very upset Goku. No, you behave."

"...Yes ma'am." He sounded crushed. Izume giggled, something she hadn't done in a while.

"You know me Goku. Explain yourself why don't you?" His face lit up. He finally had a chance to help Vegeta!

"Vegeta's mean to Bulma like he is to every other girl he knows, so I thought the best way to get Bulma to like him would be to make her laugh. You know how me and Vegeta can get when we're both bored, can I please goof off?"

"You expect me to yell at Vegeta and not you?"

"I'll blame it on him, like I would have usually, that way he doesn't suspect anything. Please Ma?" Izume looked down at the eggs. She was glad, that after all these years, Goku would be willing to let go of his grades and good behavior just for Vegeta, for a risk. But that didn't make what he wanted to do right! Right? She didn't know what to do, or what to say. All she knew was the fact that she wanted them both to be happy and have a good life. _'But Bulma would take wonderful care of Vegeta, I'm sure of it.' _

"How about this?" She looked at Goku.

"You're gonna say no. Never mind." Goku sighed and got sad once again.

"If your behavior gets to an U or you get a D in one of your classes, you have to stop. Don't throw away your life for him. Deal?"

"Deal! Yes ma'am! Thanks Ma!" He smiled nice and big, he was becomming his old self again.

"Great!" She returned his smile and focused on her eggs.

"...Hey Ma?" Goku asked again.

"You're full of questions this morning! What is it?"

"...Can I have some eggs too?" Izume nearly dropped her spatula as she shot Goku a suprised and happy look.

"You'll eat breakfast now?" she asked. He shyly nodded.

"I don't need you worring about me all the time." Izume ran to her son and hugged him close.

"Thank Kami! Of course you can have some!" She quickly ran to the fridge and added ten more eggs to the pan. "I'm glad to see that you're comming back."

"And when ChiChi comes back, she'll be glad to know I didn't let it affect me that much. As sad as I am, I need to think about her and everyone else is, not just me."

"You've been thinking alot, haven't you?"

"He needs to sleep more." Vegeta angrily took his seat.

"Were you having a good dream when he woke you up, Vegeta?" Izume asked.

"...Depends what _you_ think is good. Beatin' the shit outta some random punk is fun." he lied.

"I had a dream you were a hotdog! And you looked tasty too!" Izume laughed at Goku's innosence while Vegeta shook his head.

"Shut up."

"Vegeta be nice! Or I'll give him your food."

"Bout damn time he started to eat again." Izume turned around and glared at him. "I mean, I'll be nicer Ma." When she turned around he shot a pissed off glare Goku's way, getting that big, goofy smile in return.

"Ma! Vegeta's looking at me wrong!" Goku whinned, as if he were a little kid again.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do shit!" Vegeta defended.

"No extra eggs for you." Izume said tiredly.

"WHAT!? Come on Ma, you know I didn't do anything!"

"Relax, we're playing Vegeta." She served them their breakfast and headed for her room. "I'm going back to bed early, behave you guys."

"Yes ma'am." they replied in unison.

* * *

Now at school, Goku started thinking of how to put his plan in action. _'How do I get Vegeta to act up like he use to?'_ This was proving to be harder than he thought! "Alright pain in the ass, why the all the sudden change to the old you?" Vegeta pulled Goku aside and pushed him against the wall. Goku, was now trapped. "I'll just keep you here until you tell me. You know I don't care if Ma yells at me for skippin' school, what about you?"

"...(sigh) Ok. I have an idea for getting you with Bulma-"

"-You never give up, you know that?" Vegeta seemed to pause in order to think about something.

"...Vegeta?"

"Try me."

* * *

"Dude! I'm like, so frekin' mad over here!" Bre was at the table with a pissed-off Stef next to her.

"What's up guys?" Bulma sat between them.

"What's up? What's up is frekin' Becky's here and she's a frekin' whorebag. That's what's up." Stef took a deep breath.

"Shouldn't she be in the hospital?" Bulma asked.

"Yea! But NOOOOOO! She has to be here and ruin you're chance with Vegeta, didn't she!?" Bre crossed her arms.

"Can't you guys give up on that?"

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

"(sigh) I swear you two will be the end of me."

"No we won't." Bre said.

"We'll be the end of Becky, the little slutmonkey." Stef added.

"Don't touch her, leave her alone." Bulma began to rub her head. "I don't need her to piss me off again."

"Dude! That was so cool when ever Bulma beat up Becky! I wanna see it again!" Bre suddenly yelled.

"Yea, that was great." Stef agreed.

"Shut up you guys."

"AH SHIT!" Vegeta came to view, running toward them.

"...What the hell?" Bre, Bulma, and Stef stared at him.

"...I have no idea." Vegeta sat down like nothing happened. After a few seconds, the girls busted out laughing. Vegeta smirked when they weren't looking, and put on his regular face when they were done.

"That was so random. Are you ok?" Bulma asked.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Do you hate me?" he asked. Bulma just kinda paused and started to think. Why was he acting so strange?

"Well...uh...-" The bell rang. Vegeta smirked as he got up.

"See ya around." He turned away and went to class.

* * *

Bulma was now sitting in the office. This was her 'first period', Office Assistant. She had been bored with this class ever since ChiChi left them. Hm, it had been a good month and two weeks since she saw or heard from her friend. With a sigh, Bulma started to do some practice worksheets for her math class. It was driving her nuts to not have anyone to talk to, and that was what she needed, badly. "You know what? I'm gonna write Stef a note. I'm so bored!" Bulma thought out loud. With a smile she got a piece of paper and started to compose her letter.

* * *

Bulma was now in technology. Instead of listening to her teacher, she was reading the note Stef worte her.

_OMG! what got into Vegeta this morning?! he did somethin **i **wouldnt even do! im actually worried about his health right about now, and since im bored, it amuses me. you know how i can get! i dont know about you, but i think hes trying to be 'mister funny guy', but he really sux at it! XP! at least he wasnt mean to us but still! and im bored! why couldnt we have more classes together instead of P.E.? im blamming this on you, cuz it makes me feel better! (sigh) i cant wait until lunch! i wonder what funny guy will do this time? if anything, ill laugh at his insolence, hes retarded Bulma. LOL you better wirte me a note!_

_Stef_

Bulma smiled, of course she worte a note! Why wouldn't she have? It's not like she had anything better to do at school, right? Before she knew what hit her, the bell rang.

**LUNCH**

Bulma, along with Bre and Stef, ran into the lunch room. Once in line, Bre and Stef went to the table with Goku. Once there, they gasped. Goku had a tray, with food!

"You're gonna eat now!?" Stef exclaimed.

"...Yea. Or, at least I'll try." He gave a shy smile.

"Awesome! Hey, I'm gonna go save us a seat outside. You guys come so I won't be alone." Bre started for outside, Stef and Goku started to follow her, but stopped. Infact, _everyone_ stopped and Bulma came out of the line when they heard something.

"Vegeta! Please, wait!" In the middle of the cafeteria, Becky was chasing Vegeta, who was on his way to their outside table. She caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Listen, I love you Vegeta. Please, don't leave me-"

"-No you fucking don't! You don't give a _shit_ about me! All you care about, is getting all the other whores like you jealous and getting some good dick from me, which you'll never get! _You_ listen to _me_! You and me, we're done! Finished! I'm tired of you and your shit, and I'm not putting up with you anymore! Get a goddamn life and leave me the hell alone!" The whole cafeteria was dead silent, until she busted out with a cry and ran to the nearest bathroom. When she was gone everyone went back to their own business.

"...Vegeta's my fucking idol." Stef stated. Even though that was ill humor, Bulma and Bre laughed.

"I kinda feel bad for her. She knew it was comming, but she didn't change. And now this. Ouch." Goku no longer had his tray.

"What did you...?" Bulma asked.

"What? Oh. I ate it while Vegeta was yelling at Becky. It was like a t.v. dinner or somethin' like that." He smiled.

"DAMNIT!" Vegeta yelled. He was outside and by the garbage...trying to open a bag of...Chex.

"...Are you kidding me?" Bre asked.

"HOLY SHIT! WHY WON'T THIS OPEN!?" By now Vegeta angrily threw the bag to the ground. "BETCHA DON'T LIKE THAT HUH!?" Every girl that was around laughed, including Bulma and her friends. Goku smiled, his plan was working perfectly. Ever since he told Vegeta to be funny, Bulma laughed at him instead of being angry or upset.

"Bulma...you know, you should help Vegeta." Goku suggested.

"Yea, before I can't (laugh) breathe!" Bre laughed out.

"Ok (laugh) O-K! I'll go (giggle) help him!" Bulma was smiling nice and wide when she was next to him.

"...What the hell do you want?" he snapped. Bulma some how knew he was kidding.

"Need help?" she offered. Vegeta growled and looked else where.

"...Yes." Bulma bent down and picked up the poorly treated bag of Chex. She knew Vegeta was kidding, he must have been! But...he seemed a little...off. She didn't know how to explain it, but that's how she felt. With one easy tug, the bag was opened. She handed the now open bag of Chex to Vegeta.

"There ya go. You're welcome."

"This bag only opened for you because it's racist." Vegeta stated.

"Wha-" What Vegeta said sunk in to her as she cut herself off by laughing once again. That was the most random and uncalled for excuse for not opening a bag of Chex, causing her to laugh even harder. In the back of her mind she wondered why Vegeta was acting so nice toward her, but it was easily covered up by the moments humor.

"And now you're laughing at me because you think I'm just some stupid Asian. Nice." He walked away, Bulma still laughing, even as the bell rang.

* * *

"He said what!?" Mark yelled. There was 5 more minutes to get to class, and he was talking to Goku. Yea, I know. That spells disaster!

"He said you need to stop talking smack behind his back and stop being such a pussy. I'm tired of him talking smack too. You should stop being scared and face him."

"Who said I was scared!?"

"You didn't fight Vegeta yet, I believe you're scared, just like everyone else in this school."

"The WHOLE school!? Hell naw!" Mark stormed off, looking for Vegeta. _'Kami, let this work.' _Goku chased after him.

Vegeta just finished getting a drink from the water fountain. All that yelling and trying to be funny for Bulma was hurting his throat. It was mainly the thought of being so damn nice to her so soon that hurt the most. "Hey!" It was Mark's voice. Vegeta crossed his arms and turned around. "You called me a pussy, did you?"

"I don't see why not." BAM! Vegeta was punched square in the nose, and hit the floor hard. Mark jumped on him and started to punch his face. All the kids gathered around to watch the fight. Goku just stood there. In order for his plan to work, he needed Bulma to be there.

"Goku! Do something!" Bre yelled.

"I...can't. Please, understand."

"It's a good thing you can't do anything! I wanna see some blood!" Stef stated excitedly. Again with the ill humor. Getting back on topic, Vegeta and Mark were at the same posistion, and they still threw punches at eachother. Niether of them seemed fased by the blood that was dripping from Mark's nose, landing on Vegeta's nose/cheek, which was kinda gross really. After a while, Vegeta grew tired of the constant drip of Mark's weakness. He grabbed him by the throat and pushed him off. Mark was soon slammed to the ground with Vegeta on top, still choking him.

"Oh my gosh! Vegeta's gonna kill him!" someone yelled.

"Ok Goku, I saw my blood! Go stop it!" Stef seemed worried.

"...I can't! You don't understand!" Goku tried.

"What the hell-" Bulma gasped. She just came back from the bathroom and saw the crowd of people. She figured it was just some random animal or something. But this! This was out of control and unnecessary! "Goku stop them!"

"Bu-"

"NOW!" she yelled. Goku decided she saw enough and he ran to the center. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta and yanked him off.

"Take it easy...she's watching you." he whispered. Vegeta's eyes instantly darted to where Bulma was. She was scared, that was obvious. Scared, and worried. Mark took a few breaths, and then he was out. Instead of the deans comming, it was the cops.

"What happened here?" one asked. Derek finally showed himself.

"That little punk over there tried to kill my friend! You should arrest him!" he shouted. The police went to see the cameras, and came back with cuffs.

"Son, you are under arrest-"

"Shut the fuck up and arrest me already then damnit." Vegeta mutterd a little too loud. Even with the situation, the giggles from the girls were heard.

"...Sir?" Bulma walked over to them. "I'm sure Vegeta fought in self-defense. Even if Mark could have been killed, can Vegeta get bailed out?" Vegeta mentally smirked, Goku's plan was working after all. The cops looked at eachother.

"Come to the station with us, we'll talk about it there." Bulma nodded and got in the back seat with Vegeta. As the cops drove off Goku smiled.

"This was my plan; make Bulma like Vegeta more, and let Vegeta get in a fight that Bulma would see. It's working." He smiled some more.

"...And I thought my plan was bad." Stef mumbled.

"It was." Bre stated. Stef glared at her before turning around and walking away. "What!? It _was!_"

"Alright Bre," Goku started,"that's enough."

* * *

Vegeta growled. He was tired of waiting, it had been three hours since he left school. _'Goku will pay for this.'_ He thought. It was just his luck, the moment he thought that Bulma entered. She seemed tired. "Am I free to go?"

"Yea. It's funny what happens whe I threaten to have them fired." She flashed a smile. He slowly shook his head. "What?"

"You, duh." She giggled.

"Well, I guess I should take you home."

"Ma's gonna bitch at me. Perfect."

"Who said anything about your home? I have to take care of your cuts first." Vegeta looked at her.

"Are you stupid Girl? I have to go home, forget my little cuts."

"No Vegeta. Come on, or you can stay here and I'll get my money back." Vegeta growled. He could easily win this argument, but he remembered that he had to stay on her good side, so he got up and followed her out to the parking lot. She uncapsuled a blue Civic.

"Your car sucks." Vegeta smirked.

"At least I have one." She smirked back. With a growl, he got in the car and she took off for her house.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it won't hurt!" Why did Bulma have to think she was always right?

"You keep tellin' yourself that, see if I care." Bulma let the liquid drop on Vegeta's face and his lightly scratched up arms. She could feel his muscles tense and she saw him make a fist. "You were sayin'?"

"Shut...up..." he muttered angrily. Soon the pain was gone and he was fine.

"Now go shower," she gave him a capsule,"and put this on." He snatched the capsule and went to her bathroom. Again, Bulma could tell he was kidding and she laughed.

"Bulma?" She heard her dad.

"Come in."

"Who's in here?"

"Vegeta. He got in a fight defending me from Mark, Dad. I thought the least I could do was bail him out of jail and clean him up properly." Ok, not a total lie, but a lie.

"Well...I should thank the boy then!"

"Do that some other time, he has to go home soon."

"(sigh) He saves my own daughter and I can't even thank him! Oh well, I'll put that in my schedule! Bye darling!" Her door was closed. At that moment her bathroom door was opened. Vegeta was weraing black pants and a big green shirt with white letters that read, 'You Looked Better On Myspace'.

"Holy crap Vegeta!"

"So what if I take quick showers! You callin' me a clean freak now!?"

"No! Ju-"

"-First it's a goddamn stupid Asian and now it's a goddamn clean freak!" Bulma was laughing.

"No! (laugh) It's ju-just-"

"-That's great Girl, really that's great!" He smirked. It was so easy to make her laugh! She calmed down before trying to speak again.

"I was trying to say you look good in those clothes! And I was looking at your wirsts. It looks like you punched too hard Vegeta, I think I should wrap them." She uncapsuled some Ace Bandages. "Sit." It was more of an order than an offer, but he sat down. He had so much on his mind... "Vegeta? Since when do you not argue with me? Are you ok?" she asked. He just looked at her, his eyes melting into hers. She felt so weird! She wasn't sure if it was just her, but he seemed to be getting closer and closer to her. And then, bam. Their lips met for the first time, and they both loved it. Nice and soft, yet full of the desire they both shared, that only they knew to this extent. Bulma let go of the bandages to cup one of his cheeks. So musclular, yet so soft. Vegeta didn't know how to stop the kiss, but it needed to end soon. With no better desicion, he placed a hand on her thigh. This caused her to jump so she broke the kiss. She was blusing furiously, and looked away.

"Girl?"

"What was that for? Are you playing with me Vegeta?" She didn't know why, but she thought he was just messing with her. When he didn't answer she got up and went to the door. It was half way open when Vegeta got up and closed it. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Go out with me Girl."

* * *

DONE! wow...at least two months of not updating...for this!? WHATS WRONG WITH ME!? lol i still dont know what i had planned for Gokus plan, but this works out with what i had planned for this fic, so now im updating! yay! go me! lol sorry for the long wait. i know some of you are mad, so let me have it. and i didnt respond to anyone, because i kinda forgot if i did or didnt respond to them! (sorry) im so frekin forgetful! lol and i kinda grew up, i dont exactly need reviews anymore. so im not gonna stress or ask you guys to review. but if you DO wanna review, was this chpt good? dude im so proud of myself, i typed this in three hours! with Vegeta and the bag of Chex, try to open those things! theyre SO hard to open! me and my friend Fallon cant open those, but another friend can with ease! (mumbles) i thought since thats funny in real life, it would be funny here! (especially since Vegeta is WAY stronger than me!) and did you like his myspace shirt? my brother has one of those. (mumbles again) lol remember, review if ya WANNA! . thanx for reading guys!

Tas36


	14. Enter Bulma and Vegeta

DBZ HIGH

hello! XD it looks like i finally got my inspiration back for writing this fic! YAY! this chpt, in my opinoin, will be a little boring, but it will get better...really soon XD

Chapter14: Enter Bulma and Vegeta

Toss, slight moan. That was Bulma, trying to sleep. It was 3 am, she would be waking up in two hours, and sleep was still hard to get.

_"Go out with me Girl."_

Another toss, and a little turn. She was surrounded by her big, fluffy blue blanket. Don't even get me started about the sheets, they were a wreck under her with all of her movement.

_"What?" Vegeta continued to look at her, his face showing no emotions._

An aggrivated sigh, and a pillow was roughly placed over her head. She closed her eyes, yet felt wide awake. It's funny what could happen to a girl when her first crush in years asks her out in an blink of an eye.

_"You heard me. Go out with me Girl."_ _His face didn't change, but Bulma's suprised reaction grew stronger._

She jumped up, the pillow hitting the wall. "I give up! I'll just sleep at school I guess. I'm sure there are some unfinished projects in the lab anyway." Bulma got up and turned off her alarm. It wasn't like she'd need it. As she walked to the door she tiredly scratched her head. For once in her life, she didn't want to work on inventions. This was really weird for her. Since when did she feel like doing something else?

Now down the stairs, she looked left and right to think of something she could do to occupy her until it was time to get ready for school. A nice big grin crept up on her face when she realized one of her old time favorite things, the big screen t.v. With a child like giggle, Bulma jumped on the couch, and turned it on. Lucky her, the volume was already pretty low and on one of the many movie channels they had. For five minutes she looked for something to watch. For five minutes she wasted her life, there was nothing to watch. With an angry face the t.v. was turned off and Bulma sighed. Now what could she possibly do?

"I'll just watch my own movie then. Hm...one that I liked when I was a kid!" She jumped up and went to the massive movie section by the t.v. Another smile appeared on her face when she saw "Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron". She placed it in the DVD part of her VCR and turned the t.v back on. _'By the time this movie is done, I have to get ready for school. This is perfect!'_

The t.v. was turned off as Bulma wipped her eyes. That movie was so happy and touching, she always cried after seeing it. When she was done with that, she glanced at the clock. That's just great! 5 am sharp. Not even enough time to think about what she just saw! Oh well, no big deal. Today was yet another school day, might as well start getting ready for it. She headed for the stairs. Step by step, Bulma got closer to reaching her destination; the bathroom.

* * *

In another household, a short man with flame style hair was actaully awake. He glanced at his clock and saw he had twenty minutes left. Now he had to make a choice, think about _that_ or start to get ready early, like he knew Goku would want.

_"Vegeta...I-I don't know. I mean, you asked me out of no where!"_

Desicion made, think about _that_. He chuckled to himself. He had to admit, it was a little reckless asking out of the blue, but it was worth a shot. No matter the answer, Bulma would still be around him.

_"You should already know the answer, smart one. Simple, will you or will you not?"_

Another chuckle. Some genius she was! If she liked him so much she should have thought about what would happen if and when he'd ask her out! Did she? No!

_"Well...yea I do know. But still! You couldn't give me a fair warning!?"_

Vegeta glanced at his clock. Wow. Already ten minutes had passed. Time flies when your distracted, that's for sure.

_"A kiss from some one who's mean to you isn't fair warning? Well, **excuse** me!" Bulma started to laugh._

Vegeta shook his head and got up. Ten minutes wasn't the best amount of time for him to start to get ready, and especially now he didn't want to miss the bus! He turned off his alarm and got some clothes. The quicker he jumped in the shower, the better. Since Vegeta was sent to the police station, he knew Goku was up all that time, waiting for him to come home. Also knowing Goku, that had nothing to do with a shower. _'At least I can eat breakfast without him talking to me.' _The shower was started and he entered it.

In the room left of the bathroom is Gokus room. He's still asleep, the alarm didn't go off yet. Little hairs stuck out of place, making his unruly hair even more unruly, and the blanket fell off his bed hours ago. He jumped awake as the alarm finally went off. "Stupid thing." he mumbled angrily. Instead of taking his anger out on it, he gently pressed the off button and got some clothes. It was then he noticed the shower was running, and like magic, it shut off. _'Mustv'e been Vegeta.'_ He thought. He grabbed the usual, nothing special, and waited by the bathroom door. Moments later a half dressed Vegeta came out. Goku rolled his eyes and walked past him.

"What? Upset that I'm not entirely naked are we?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Vegeta." Goku turned around and smiled at him. "If anything, _you_ want to see _me_ naked!"

"Oh yes! And see that sexy ass too! Don't get your hopes up, idiot." Goku laughed and went in the bathroom.

"Alright Vegeta, what ever." he called through the closed door. "Oh! I forgot to wake up Ma, could you do it for me?"

"No."

"Why not?

"No."

"Well, when we go to school with out breakfast, it's your fault." Goku could hear Vegeta snort.

"As if. That's why they have breakfast at school."

"Do you really trust those ladies to make food so early in the morning? I doubt even I would eat something like that."

"That's because you're all upset and shit 'bout ChiChi leaving you."

"Shut up Vegeta." Vegeta was such a pain in the ass, especially when Goke heard him chuckle.

"Take you shower you fool, I'll go get Ma. While I'm at it, I think I'll tell her you hurt my feelings. Let's see how much she likes that!"

"No Vegeta! She might make my study for a test tonight if you tell her that!" No response. "...Crap." When the shower started Vegeta quietly chuckled and went to wake Ma. Like he would follow Goku's example and snitch all the damn time!

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were now at the bust stop, waiting for the bus to show up and then a long day at school. At least it was a Friday, and not a Monday. All they had to do was get through today and then they were free for two days! There was some flashing lights as a bus appeared. "Bout damn time." The doors opened up to a smiling Natasha.

"Good morning!" She sounded so happy and perky, making Vegeta snort. As he walked past, Natasha grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Man! Why you always messin' with me?!" He struggled with her hands and got free from her grasp. In the back seat, Bulma's heart was pounding. No she wasn't jealous, hell no she wasn't, it was just the thought of being so close to Vegeta after last night.

"'Cause I love you! You love me too, right?"

"No." Vegeta continued on his way.

"Fine! That's why I have your brother!" Goku gave a shy smile, and hugged her back when she hugged him. She looked up at him and smiled. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do!" They both laughed and he was released.

"I can't believe this shit! My own brother working against me!" Vegeta sat down as the other kids laughed.

"Aw! Do you want a hug?" Bulma offered. Vegeta's head snapped toward her.

"...Yes." Bulma giggled and hugged him. It felt so weird! She liked it though, there was no confusion there!

"Is that everyone from this stop?" Natasha asked. She looked around to see if she could find anyone.

"I think that's it Natasha, can we go now?" Goku asked from his seat.

"No...I think that's some one." By now Bulma and Vegeta were done hugging.

"Damnit Natasha! I was _just_ in a good mood and already I'm mad again! Move this piece of shit!" He smirked when she laughed.

"If you were late you'd want me to wait, right?"

"Hell no! That's what I have my room and bed for! I'd be gettin' me some sleep!" Again the other kids laughed.

"Come on Natasha, we all know they have your cell number. They can call you if they missed the bus, let's go." That was Bulma trying to help out.

"Oh alright! You people are so pushy!" She started up the bus and headed for the next stop.

"Listen," Vegeta easily got Bulma's attention by saying that. "stay on the bus, don't try to get off so soon. I gotta talk to you."

"Ok." Bulma looked out the window. _'What could he want?'_

* * *

After waiting for a few kids, catching all the red lights, and Vegeta cursing at some slow drivers, they were at school. Goku got off like usual and went to look for Bre and Stef. _'That's funny.'_ He looked to his left, and right. Stef and Bre weren't at the table like usual, so where were they?

"Hey! Goku!" That was Bre trying to get his attention. He looked the completely opposite way. "I _hate_ when that happends!"

"I know! Lemme try! GOKU!" Stef yelled at the top of her lungs. Goku got the message and looked right at them.

"Big mouth." Bre muttered.

"Jealous." Stef mumbled. They loked at eachother and laughed.

"Uh...did I miss something?" Goku asked when he reached them. Their laugh lingered for a while before he got an answer.

"No, nothing at all." Bre was smiling nice and wide when she said that.

"...Ok? Since when do you smile so mauch Bre?" He had to ask.

"Since she woke up on the _right _side of the bed for once!"

"But I like the left side!" Again they laughed.

"For real Goku, I gave her syrup." Stef smiled at his confused face.

"..._Syrup_?" Stef nodded. "What does _syrup_ have to do with this?"

"It gets her hyper! If you don't believe me then-" Stef stopped talking to look at Bre, who was...petting her arm. "Bre...can you stop petting me?"

"No!"

"Damnit Bre!" Bre started to laugh and Goku shook his head.

"Hey uh, you...yea, you! Where's Bulma? I always wanted to pet her!" Bre finally stopped petting Stef's arm and started to look for Bulma. Goku then noticed Bulma wasn't around like usual.

"No one's where they're supposed to be today!" Goku yelled.

"I know!" Stef agreed.

"You weren't at the table, I woudn't be talkin'!" He smiled at Stef and started to look around again.

"This sucks! I wanna pet her!"

"Give it a rest Bre." Stef said. Goku gave up on the thought that Bulma found another spot and looked at the buses. With the sight he saw, all he could do was gasp.

"Goku?" Stef asked. Bre shrugged. They both followed his gaze and gasped as well. There was Bulma and Vegeta..._hand in hand!_

"BULMA!" Bre yelled. Bulma and Vegeta stopped talking and looked up. When Bulma saw Stef and Bre running at her, she blushed a beet red and let go of Vegeta's hand. He chuckled and shook his head. There was something they would have to work on, her shyness.

_"Ok...you got a point there..."_

_"So, what's your answer?" Bulma's face went from being all pale to all red._

_"Ok, I'll give you a chance." She looked him in the eye and he did the same to her._

_"Good, I knew you couldn't resist me." There was that smirk again. Bulma laughed and they shared their first 'dating' hug._

_"Wait until Bre and Stef find out. Kami, help me!"_

_"Have fun with that, they won't bother me."_

_"Lucky you. I'll get them on you some how." Vegeta scoffed. " Well, In that case, I think I should take you home then."_

_"Fine by me." Bulma laughed a little more and opened the door._

Bulma was hugged by Bre and Stef at the same time, Goku took his sweet time to get there. "YAY! THEYR'E TOGETHER!" Stef cheered happily.

"Now I can pet them both!"

"What? And stop hugging me!"

"NO!" they yelled in unision. When Goku got there he smiled at Vegeta and he was pulled into a 'manly' hug.

"You don't have to say thanks, Vegeta." He smiled _down _at his _older_ brother.

"I wasn't going to. Instead, I will say 'thanks' in my own way."

"Great...don't kill me, ok?"

"I have no intention to."

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! STOP HUGGING ME!"

"Fine! We don't wanna hug you anyway!" They both let go and started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Holy cow you guys! I couldn't breathe! And...what's up with Bre?" Bulma smoothed her clothes the best she could while asking.

"Stef gave her..._syrup._" Goku answered.

"_Syrup_? What the hell?" Bulma asked.

"I know, I was confused too."

"What's so confusing about being hyper!?" Stef asked.

"I don't know! But!" Bre walked next to Bulma and started to pet her arm. "I always wanted to do this!" Bulma gave her a weird look before slapping her hand away. Poor Bre cried out and made the saddest face she could muster.

"(sigh) Alright Bre, knock yourself out." Bre cheered and started to pet her again.

"Let me get this strait. You gave her some _syrup_, and now she's acting like this?" Vegeta asked. Stef nodded. "Shit. I should eat some of that the next time I'm in a bad mood. It could work."

"I don't know. My dad warned me one day to not have syrup because it makes him 'crazy'. I still don't know what he's talking about! But I like it!"

"So in other words, this happens to you because it happens to your dad?"

"I do not know..." Bre stopped petting Bulma and started thinking.

"Right..." Stef looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta! Now that you're dating Bulma, you have to be nicer!"

"Bullshit! Who came up with that rule!?"

"Um...me, Bre, and Bulma! That's who!" Vegeta scoffed.

"What ever. I refuse to be nice to some weird-"

"-Vegeta." Bulma cut him off.

"...(sigh) Fine. I won't call you names." _'Not to your face anyway.'_

"YAY! So now what do we-" The bell rang.

"There goes your answer." Goku smiled when she glared at him.

"Uh-oh. Where's Bre?" Stef looked all around. "I was supposed to keep an eye on her! Oh no!"

"Like she can do much damage!" Vegeta yelled.

"You'd be suprised what a hyper Bre is capable of!" Stef started to panic.

"Look for her after first period, we all will." Goku tried to calm down a friend.

"...Ok. I hope she doesn't do anything crazy." Stef ran off, hopping to find Bre before the bell would ring again.

"_Syrup_! How does _syrup_ do that to some one! I'll never understand that!" Goku walked off thinking of how that was possible, and looking for Bre of course. Now only Bulma and Vegeta were left.

"You gonna go to class or what?"

"Like I want to. How does _syrup_ do that to some one?" Bulma asked.

"Stop asking the same damn question as everyone else! And for the record, it's just the thing that gets her hyper." Bulma playfully slapped his arm.

"Smart ass." Vegeta smirked and hugged her.

"Damn strait." They broke the hug at the same time some how. "You better save me a seat at lunch, I will be sitting there now." He winked at her and walked to his class. A blush crept on Bulma's face as she headed to her first period...

* * *

wow, it took me two days to type this. i think im actually starting to get on a role now! YAY! oh, and i hope you guys mind Bre. that really happends to her, syrup is our best friend:D lol. so was this chpt ok? im excited about a up-comming chpt! not the next one, the one after that! so you know ill be updating for a while! now, i cant check my e-mail cuz my comp is being gay, so if you review annon. i have to respond by this ok? so, here are my responses!

**Gosha: **let me start this off by saying im so happy you reviewed! i know that youre busy, and by looking at your other reviews that i some how saw, i know youre usually too busy to review most the fics you read. im glad to know that you still read my fic, and that youll review it when ever you get the chance. YOURE STILL MY FAV AUTHOR! lol and if you read the thingy i said uptop, about the chpt ill be excited for, can you plz review that chpt when ever i post it? lol i really wanna know what youll have to say:D ok, now for the REAL response! XD i like how Vegeta calls Bulma 'Girl' too! lol i figured she wasnt exactly a woman yet, so Girl will have to do for now! i think the 1st plan i had Goku think of was evil. too bad i forgot it lol. but this one works fine too! YAY! faints i got a compliment from my fav author! ...faints again lol and dont worry, i should be updating alot now! Thanx for the review! (update your fics!...plz:/)

**d-rock: **cool! a new reviewer! ...(looks to left...looks to right...) PST! hey...between you and me...(looks again...) he _should _have a happy ending too...lol. its too bad my bro got that shirt...cuz it was awesome! (i want one...) lol! Thanx for the review!

♥Tas36


	15. The Fights Start Early?

DBZ HIGH

so much for ill be updating alot now. (sweat drop) sorry bout that guys! my other fic, We Need Females! got in the way quite a bit and uh, now im taking a break off of that because Alexa keeps yellin at me! so after you thank me for updating, you can thank her for yelling at me so much! (some times familiy can be so annoying...) lol i only said that to aggitate you Alexa, dont be mad :D ok im ready to start!

Chapter15: The Fights Start Early?

Bulma stood at the door to the lunch room. She left her last class late on purpose. The thought of being around Vegeta alot today made her nervous. She was standing at the only door that had no window. She knew she would take a while to actually go in, so she went to that door. Slowly, her hand made contact with the door knob. Then...then she pulled her hand back and sighed. Nope. She still wasn't ready to go and see her friends...with Vegeta. Bulma turned around and went to another door. She figured, once she saw Vegeta and her friends, she would be more likey to go in and sit with them.

* * *

"Ok...we officially went 15 minutes with out her being here. Where is she!?" Stef asked, throwing her garbage to the floor. 

"I don't know!" Bre exclaimed. She was seated in a regular chair, and she was tied down. "I bet she's outside, waiting for me to pet her! Come on, untie me!"

"No Bre. I know you know where there's more syrup, and we can't afford to have you in hyper mode two." Stef looked at all the doors again. Still, no sign of Bulma.

"I keep tellin' you Stef, I'm not that hyper anymore! I just wanna pet Bulma 'cause I didn't get to that much earlier!"

"Then why did I find you in here, about to get another order of pancakes!?"

"Because I was, and still am, hungry!"

"Stop with all the yelling! You're givin' me a damn headache!" Instead of Vegeta also looking at the doors, he rubbed his head.

"I was wonderin' when you would say something. Hey Goku, do you know where Bulma is?" Stef asked. He shook his head.

"I wish. We didn't work so hard to get them together for her to not show up at lunch. This sucks!"

"I know! Come on Stef, if you untie me, I'll go look for Bulma! Please!?"

"NO!"

"FINE! Now I'm thristy! Can you please give me my milk?" Stef sighed, put a straw in Bre's chocolate milk, and placed it infront of her mouth. For about three minutes, Bre tried to get the straw in her mouth. When she finally did, she took a while to drink it all.

"(sigh) Bre hurry up and drink so we can go look for her!" Vegeta yelled. Bre let the straw leave her mouth and sighed in content.

"Mmm! That was SO good! How am I supposed to help you guys, _Vegeta_, if I'm still tied up!?" Bre asked, an annoyed look on her face.

"It's not my fault you let Stef give you syrup. You solve your own damn problems yourself."

"Ooh! I'm tellin' Bulma on you!"

"What!? What did I do?"

"You cursed at me! I'm tellin'! I'm tellin'!" Goku and Stef laughed and Vegeta growled.

"Tellin' me what?" Bulma asked from behind Goku.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Stef got up and tackled Bulma. "Where have you been little missy? I missed you!" Now Stef gave her a death hug.

"I had to...LET GO OF ME SO I CAN BREATH!"

"FINE!" Stef got up, while laughing, and helped Bulma get up as well. Goku was chuckling a little bit. His friends were strange at times.

"Now where was I? Oh yea, I had to help a teacher organize some papers. Sorry I took so long."

"What ever Girl. You had a chance to be with _me_, and you help some stupid teacher? I don't believe you." He smirked, Stef and Bre raised some brows. Bulma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Alright Vegeta, you keep believing that. Are we going outside still?" she asked.

"No." Goku answered. "We waited in here for you, so now our outside table was taken. We can go outside, but then we wouldn't have anywhere to tie up Bre." Bulma sighed.

"Listen! You freakin people! I'm. Not. Hyper anymore!" Bre yelled. Everyone ignored her though.

"I'm sorry. So..." Bulma took her seat next to Vegeta, "what did you want to tell me Bre?" Bre made her thinking face, and then she made a sly smile at Vegeta.

"Well Bulma, your boyfriend over there hurt my feelings. He _cursed_ at me!" Bre pretended that she was about to cry, and layed her head on the table, the best she could anyway. Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed. When he looked to Bulma, his eyes widened a little. She was glaring at him, and her arms were crossed.

"What? You don't believe her, do you?" Bulma just glared worse, and Stef started to laugh.

"Uh...see Vegeta...this is when Bulma scares me, so Ima go now." Goku quickly got up and threw out his tray. By now, Stef was laughing her ass off.

"You _cursed_ at Bre!?" Vegeta found himself a little uncomfrotable in this situation.

"Yeah he did! He called me a damn whore!" Bulma's eyes went wide and then narrowed at Vegeta. Stef barely managed to keep her laugh quiet.

"_What?_" Bulma asked. Vegeta actually gulped.

"I didn't! Girl, I'm _tellin'_ you, I didn't curse at her!" he defended.

"It hurt my feelings..." Bre, Stef, and Bulma all busted out in laughter. Vegeta caught on quick, and angrily went to throw out his garbage. He looked at the trash can, and saw Goku over there laughing as well.

"Shut up." he snapped once he was by him.

"C'mon Vegeta, you know that was funny!" Goku laughed out. Vegeta growled and went outside. When Goku went back to the table, they all laughed again.

"But for real Bulma, he did curse at me. He said that I needed to solve my own damn problems, and I was giving him a damn headache."

"So wait...now he has a worse one. Oh you guys!" The three started to laugh again as Bulma got up to look for Vegeta. She shook her head while she headed for the door.

"I think we should be careful when we do that kind of stuff. I don't want them breaking up, ya know?"

"You do have a point Goku, but they just started dating. Don't you think it'll take a while for them to get sick and tired of each other?"

"Goku, Stef, you both are right. We should be careful because we can make them get sick and tired of eachother, but it's too soon to worry about that kind of stuff." Goku and Stef looked at eachother with shock on their face.

"...She's not hyper anymore, is she?" Goku asked.

"I don't think so..." Stef admitted.

"See!? That's what I've been trying to tell you people! Can't you just untie me now?" Funny, it sounded as if Bre was begging now.

"Um...ok!" Stef and Goku started the hard task of getting her 'free'.

* * *

Bulma glanced left and right. She found him at the same spot as yesterday, and again he was trying to open his bag of Chex. 

"DAMNIT!" Same as yesterday, the poor bag was thrown to the ground. Bulma sighed and walked up to him. "Do you see this Girl? I have _another_ goddamn racist bag of _shit_! What is the world coming to!?" Bulma laughed a little and opened the bag.

"It's not racist Vegeta. You just can't open a bag, deal with it." He growled a little, snatched the bag, and after a few seconds, was done.

"Yeah what ever." he mumbled as the bag was thrown away.

"Vegeta, you know we were kidding back there, right?"

"Yeah I know. You treat me just as bad as those damn chips."

"I do not."

"Sure you don't." He smirked at her.

"(sigh) Ok, I gotchya, what do I have to do to make it up to you?" His smirk grew larger.

"I want another hug." Bulma blushed and looked away. It was easy on the bus, no one was back there with them and Natasha was busy with Goku. But now, now they were at school, and most of the students would see them do it. Bulma thought about all the things that people would ask her, and how things between her and Becky would get _better_. Vegeta stopped walking by now, so Bulma stopped as well. Still blushing, she looked up at him. His smirk grew smaller, almost invisible, and he looked deep into her eyes. She gave him a small smile and hugged him. When he hugged back, she felt the rest of the world disappear. The only thing that made her sure she was still there, was his amazing smell and his hand that slowly made its way to her ass. _'Pervert.'_ She thought. _'...My pervert...'_ There was a click noise...

"GOTCHYA!" Bre yelled. When Bulma jumped out of Vegeta's embrace, she saw Bre with a huge smile, and a camera in her hands. "AWWW! You two look so _cute_!!!"

"Damnit Bre!" Bulma began to chase Bre. Since Bre wasn't much of a runner, the camera was thrown to Stef, who caught it and ran away. Vegeta just shook his head, he really didn't care about the picture. It was just a hug! Bulma stood where she was and panted for a while. "What was the point of that!?" she nearly yelled at Bre, who came back hiding behind Goku.

"Huh? Oh!" Bre poked her head from behind him, "You see, me and Stef wanted your first hug to be caught on tape! But since we don't have a video camera, we just took a picture. Now we're gonna make copies and sell them on Ebay!"

"Yeah we are!" Stef came back from where ever she was hiding. "Don't even bother Bulma! I finally figured out your capsule thingies, you'll never find it!"

"Ididots, that's not even our first hug. It was the third." Vegeta smirked, thinking he ruined their plan. Instead of that, Bre and Stef looked at eachother and laughed.

"AW! Vegeta already hugged Bulma three times!" Bre yelled. Stef joined in; "**HOW SWEET!!!**" Then they both laughed some more. Goku finally caught on, he laughed as well. Bulma just glared at them. It was weird. Part of her wanted to laugh, and the other part wanted to defend Vegeta, and make her say that _she_ wanted the hugs and not him. With her mind so confused, she started to chase Stef and Bre. Their laughter turned to screams as they started to run for their lives. Vegeta let out an irratated sigh as Bulma chased Bre and Stef out of view.

"Relax Vegeta. Stef and Bre are only doing this because you didn't tell them you were dating, and 'cause it's your first day of dating. They'll chill out sooner or later." Vegeta began to walk, he didn't even bother to say anything to Goku as he did so. "Vegeta?" Goku asked when he caught up to him.

"I have a bad feeling. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. But it's there, and it won't go away." Goku nodded and followed him. It didn't take long for Goku to get the same feeling, and his heart told him to go the same way Vegeta was.

"Something's not right here..." Goku froze, Derek and Mark were ahead of them. They were seated at their table, doing nothing, yet Vegeta continued walking toward them. _'No! He's gonna start a fight with them! Vegeta, are you stupid!?'_ The next thing Goku knew, Vegeta was surrounded by Mark's friends. He took off to where the fight was about to start. _'No. I need to get Bulma here...where did she go now!?'_ Goku prayed that Vegeta could handle himself, and took off the opposite way.

* * *

"Bulma! We said we're sorry! But you _can't_ have the picture! We _need_ it still!" Bre tried from her stall in the bathroom. Both her and Stef were in the biggest one, Bulma on the outside. If Bre hadn't acted fast and purposely spilt water on the floor under the stall door, Bulma would have already crawled under it and by now, would be attacking them. 

"I don't wanna hear it! Gimme the stupid camera!"

"No! No-no-nooooooo!" Stef playfully said. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. That little 'no' thingy Stef let out, was a sign that they would not give up.

"Ok, you two win." Stef and Bre ran out the stall and hugged her. She hugged back, and they all began to laugh again.

"Ya know Bulma, I think Vegeta has already rubbed off on you. You're so aggresive lately." Bulma gave Bre a little confused look, then a girl came barging in the bathroom.

"There you are!" she screamed. Bulma, Bre, and Stef looked at eachother. Who was she talking to? "Come quick! There's a huge fight and you gotta break it up!" The girl ran up and grabbed Bulma's arm.

"What?" Bulma asked. That was a lot to take in, with such short notice too.

"Vegeta's in a fight, and we need you to break it up!" The girl pulled and Bulma was forced to follow.

"Ready to see some more blood Stef?" Bre teased. Stef gave her a dirty look and then they chased after Bulma and the girl.

* * *

"Run! Run! Get out of their way!" someone yelled. A kid was knocked over as Vegeta was punched into a wall. The next fist was caught and he punched Mark in the nose. Vegeta walked away from the wall, it was a bad place to be in a fight. While Mark was down, one of his friends grabbed Vegeta from behind. Vegeta took a few punches to the gut before he jumped up and kicked away the guys. Then he kicked the next guy so hard that the one that was grabbing him from behind was thrown to the wall, his head connecting dangerously with the wall. As he fell, unconcious, Vegeta started to look for Mark. Instead, he saw Bulma, Stef, Bre, and Goku headed toward him. Then he was socked in his right cheeck. He heard Bulma scream out his name, and then he was kicked and punched all over, except his face. After a few moments, he was picked up. He saw a dean. _'Oh shit...'_ The dean's eyes met his. Then, then he turned his back, as if a fight wasn't going on. _'What the...?'_ Vegeta was punched square in the nose. It was by Mark. 

"Stop!" He heard Bulma scream. With his adrenaline rush, he thought that the fight was scaring his girlfriend, so he figured the sooner _he_ finished this fight, the better. He wretched his arms free and punched anyone who had hit him. Mark hit Vegeta some times, but they were completely ignored. Vegeta was saving Mark for last, that was obvious. Vegeta punched one and he was down. He ducked under the punch that was thrown from behind him, and then he threw a horizontal punch that hit its target. Now everyone was done. Vegeta made a scary smile/smirk and looked strait at Mark.

"Just you and me bitch." he stated cooly.

"And you're goin' down." Mark replied. Vegeta took a step forward, and a fist connected with the back of his head. He felt two punches, and then he heard the other person get tackled. He looked up to see Mark knocked over, and _Goku_ fighting Derek!? _'No way...'_ Goku had Derek on his stomah and his right forearm choking Derek. Vegeta rolled over just in time to dodge Mark's kick, and came up with a punch that landed in the gut. Mark fell, unconcious, and soon Derek followed his example and was knocked out as well. Vegeta stood where he was and glared at Mark. Man, he had grown a huge hate for him since they 'met' that day in school. He made a fist and drew his hand back, ready to strike.

"Stop it!" He looked back and saw Bulma there. Her eyes were teary and and she had both hands locked onto his. "Please Vegeta...stop don't...please just stop it..." She looked hulpfully into his eyes, and he...well he calmed down. Goku was still a little out of breath, but he was energized enough to show how shocked he was. Vegeta turned around and hugged Bulma, his anger leaving him was evident. Bre and Stef giggled a little, and then went to see if Goku was ok. It didn't take long for the deans to show up. Goku gulped. If the deans tried to break apart Bulma and Vegeta, Vegeta would get pissed and try to kick some more ass, even if it was a dean. Surprisingly, they just picked up Derek and Mark and took them to the nurse. Again, they acted as if there was no fight.

"Come on." Goku said. All his friends followed him in silence, Bulma's hand happily linked with Vegeta's.

* * *

"Are you two _crazy_!?" Bre asked. They had been at the office for about 30 minutes, waiting for Izume to come and pick up Goku and Vegeta. "You two...something bad could have happened to you!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew he could handle Mark and his stupid friends. Bre's little lecture that went on since they got to the office was starting to piss him off. "Are you even listening to me!?" 

"Calm down Bre." Goku too a deep breath. "It's weird, it's almost like the fighting will start sooner this year." Vegeta gave him a look that said he was being an idiot. Again, Goku took a deep breath, this time seeming like he was getting agrivated. "You see, at this school the fights are _allowed_. Too many people would get killed trying to stop the fights. And I mean it, they would get _killed_. But when the fight was left alone, there was only minor ingeries. The school has been trying to figure out how to stop it, but for now, allowing fights is the safest way."

"...So that's why that dean ignored me..." Vegeta muttered.

"Exactly. We need to be careful though. If what I think is true, there will be alot of things happening, and we can't afford to take any chances."

"Hey you guys? Don't get yourselves killed, ok?" Stef asked. Goku smiled at her and Vegeta smirked.

"You don't have to worry for us. It's the weekend, and come Monday, we're gonna kick some ass." Vegeta stated confidently. That's when Izume walked through the doors.

"You two!" Both Goku and Vegeta winced, "What were you _thinking_!? You have _so_ many chores to do when you get home, move it!" She signed them out and left. Goku shrugged and left with her. Bre and Stef were sent back to class. Before Vegeta had a chance to leave, Bulma pulled him aside.

"Please, be careful." He smirked and pulled her into another hug, just to help insure her that he would do nothing stupid. He was too 'smart' for that.

"Relax Girl. You have no idea how much shit Ma will make us do. I'll be busy all weekend." He then left. Bulma felt something in her butt pocket when the door closed. She pulled out what ever it was, and got a note,

_Girl, im tellin you, ill be fine. do me a favor, call me if you need to be sure that im behaving. i wont lie to you, ill behave and stay inside as long as i can. just...try your best not to freak out and die on me...i still need you ya know. (wink wink, nudge nudge) but for real, ill be good._

_335-4950_

_Vegeta_

_you have a nice ass_

Bulma laughed at the last thing he wrote. That was Vegeta for her. She smiled and folded up the note again. "Thank you..." she whispered as the bell rang...

* * *

ok im done. dang, i think i made Vegeta a lil too nice there, huh? i hope not. so...this took about two days to type, and then another day to proof read. i hope its good! (cheers) the chpt im excited about is next! YAY! omg omg i cant wait! but i should update another fic...which one? (Alexa...HELP!) :D as for all you people who review, was it good? feh, i dont know. i think i could have done the fight better. it DID suck, but then i dreamt about it and i made it a little bit better. (who wuda thought dreams could be useful!?) 0.o i never woulda lol. so, thats all i have to say, review if ya wanna! 

Tas36


	16. Chapter 16

...i bet you guys werent expecting this huh? well, my cousin FINALLY got her internet back! so...as long as i stay on her good side, youll see more updates from me! so...lets start this! 

Chapter16: She's back...?

**Goku's POV**

This weekend sure was weird! I'm in the car with Vegeta right now, on our way to school. Yeah, that's right. Vegeta got his car back from Ma. I have no idea why on Earth Ma gave it back, but she did. I guess I should start off with what happend once we got home. Well, not yet. Ma gave us an ear full on our way home. Every time there was a yellow light, she would stop instead of go for it. And for what? Just so she got more time to yell at us! Thank Kami I stayed in the back seat! That's the start of Vegeta acting weird. He usually tries to avoid Ma if he's in trouble, but this time he told me to get in back and he sat upfront. Ma asked me if I wanted to be upfront, and I kindly said that I would be fine in back! Ma's scary when she's pissed! I was never once comfortable during our ride home. You have no idea! When we got home, Ma made us wait outside. After about an hour she told us to go get some dinner. Me and Vegeta always have at least ten dollars on us, so we easily found a place to eat. Besides, there's no way Ma would try to stop us from eating if we get hungry! So we went to Mc. Donalds and got as much Mc. Chickens and Double Cheeze Burgers we could get. And I got a milkshake! It was vanilla, and it was good! Even though Vegeta drank 3/4 of it... Getting back on subject! When we went back home (we had to walk) Ma finally let us back in. The house was a MESS! Ma literally knocked down everything she could find! She got the leftovers and threw them on the carpet! She broke the glass table, spilt ketchup on the couches, and got a new dog, just so it could crap all over the house! That was only the living room too! I'm sure you have the right idea though. So me and Vegeta spent all friday cleaning up his room, so we had some where clean to sleep. That is...after we cleaned Ma's room. We managed to clean her room and Vegeta's room...with only two hours of sleep.

Ma woke us up right before she left for work. The sun wasn't even up yet! I worked on my room, Vegeta started on the living room. We had been working for about an hour when Vegeta called me. He sounded so pissed too. I ran out of my room and went to the screen door, where he was. Ma mustv'e had some kind of party...even the back yeard was a mess! I told Vegeta that I would start on that, I was almost finished with my room. He aggitadely nodded and started to work in the kitchen. I went back to my room, and I heard Vegeta's cell go off. I knew it wasn't Bulma because it was a different ring tone, and I knew it couldn't have been a girl because he doesn't like talking on the phone too much. I did know it was someone important, Vegeta ran out front after he answered it. It was almost as if he was trying to make sure that I didn't hear him. Still, I don't know why he did that. He was back inside, just as I came out from my clean room. He looked at me and told me to start on the back yard and to stop wasting time. I shrugged off the thought that Vegeta was up to something and began to work outside.

When I came back in, Vegeta had finished the kitchen and did half the living room. I started on the carpet and he started to make lunch. It was about 12:30 ish, and he could make some good fried chicken. That's when it happened again, he got a call on his cell phone. He answered it and said to call him back in five minutes. He finished the chicken and then went outside. Juts in time for him to talk privately on the phone again. By then I thought he was actually being nice and planning something with Bulma. But, he was just too secretive, I knew it couldn't exactly be that. He came back in, ate, and then took a shower. When he came out, Ma came home. She told us to make sure that we worked together to finish it. Vegeta seemed to be thinking about something the whole time. Like, when he was supposed to be cleaning a certain spot, his aim was completely off, he was cleaninn a spot that was already clean. Again, his cell rang. He told me to finish what he started, and then he would take what ever Ma told me to do later on. With out waiting for me to say yes or no, he went outside and answered his phone again. That's when the dog Ma 'got' us came out of her room. We named him Mac, and he's a pitbull. A good one at that. He listens to everything we tell him to, so I guess he only crapped in the house 'cause Ma told him too. Vegeta came back inside in time for Ma to tell me to give Mac a bath. When she went in her room again Vegeta stuck to his word and took Mac out back. This si when I can't get the thought out of my head that Vegeta is up to something.

The next time Ma came out of her room, the house was clean again. It was also about 2:20 pm. Vegeta came inside and a wet Mac followed. Everyone knows a wet dog is a hyper one as well...so Mac didn't listen to us at all. He ran all over the clean couches, knocked over some cleaning supplies that were on the tables, and jumped all over me! When Ma was done laughing at us, she told one of us to clean the new mess while the other one takes Mac outside. Vegeta's cell rang again. He looked at me, and quickly got Mac's leash. Again, he was outside and talking on his phone. Now I knew he was up to something. I just wished I knew what. When he got back Ma announced we would have to get her a new table tomorrow.

That day, yesterday, was uneventful. Just Vegeta was always outside when he talked on his cell. That's so annoying! He keeps doing something, and I don't know why! Gosh! Well, we're at school now. He hasn't spoken a word to me...strange...

**Regular POV**

Vegeta slammed his door shut and headed for the table, Goku behind him. Stef and Bre told Bulma that Vegeta was now here. When she blushed they laughed at her. When their eyes met he nodded to a different table.

"Ooooooh. Vegeta wants to talk to you alone!" Stef teased. Bulma rolled her eyes as she got up, Bre and Stef laughed. Goku curiously looked at Vegeta as he took his seat. "I wonder what that's about." Stef addmitted.

"Same here. Vegeta was so strange this weekend. You have no idea." Bre gave him a questioning look. "He was always on his cell, and always alone too. Or at least, he wasn't near me." Bre and Stef looked at eachother.

"Well, then we know he wasn't planning to do something for Bulma. What is he up to!?" Bre was seriously lost. Everyone looked at the couple. They saw Bulma blush as she came back to them, and Vegeta go back to his car. "What the?" Bre asked. Bulma's blush lightened as she looked at all of them.

"Vegeta said he has a gift for me, and to show me that he's not selfish or something like that, it's a gift that we all will like." Everyone's eyes went wide. "Yea...I know. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah it's weird! Goku, you should fill her in!" Stef yelled.

"Ok, ok. Listen Bulma, this whole weekend Vegeta was on his cell talking to someone. I don't know who, but whoever it was, he made sure that I didn't hear anything. And now he has a gift for all of us? I don't know about you, but that's just too weird for me."

"Wow...maybe-" The bell rang.

"Maybe what?" Stef asked. Bulma shook her head and went to class. Stef sighed and went to class as well. Bre and Goku shrugged.

"We need to talk about this more at lunch, k?" Bre asked. Goku nodded and headed for his class. "This really is too weird. If only Goku would have gotten more info..."

* * *

Goku was seated at lunch with Bre and Stef. Bulma came from the lunch line and they all took their seat outside. They all sat there for ten minutes looking for Vegeta, but he was no where to be seen. They all shrugged and started eating their lunch. Goku was the first to finish, so he got up and threw out his tray. When he looked up the person he least expected to see then was there. She smiled at him...and he rolled his eyes. "What do you want Angel?" She walked up to him, swaying her hips sexily, and then gave him a hug. One he didn't return.

"Don't play like that Goku. I know you still have feelings for me, so just stop playing and ask me out." He rolled his eyes again and pushed her off of him.

"I don't have time for you and your crap. Leave me alone." Angel glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. By now, Bre had spotted this and told Bulma and Stef. They all watched as Angel pushed Goku this time.

"Stop playin' like that! I'll give you one more chance...go ahead. Ask me out." She smiled at him, expecting him to say what she wanted, or to just kiss her. Instead he sighed and turned around. He managed to take half a step when Angel grabbed his arm and turned him around. She was about to slap him, when someone got in the way. The girl grabbed her wrist, twisted, and punched her in the face. The punch made Angel fall backwards, to the floor. Bulma, Bre, Stef, and Goku all gasped.

"YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN!" The girl went to punch Angel again, but another girl ran up and held her back.

"ChiChi! Stop it! I didn't teach you all of this so you could kill someone!" Bulma's face had grown a small smile, along with Stef and Bre. Goku, he was still fozen in the same posistion. _'Can it be? No way...'_

"CHICHI!!!" Bulma yelled. ChiChi got free from the other girl's grip, and smiled at her friends. She was tackled to the ground. "Ohmygoshwemissedyou!" Bulma yelled out for herself and her friends.

"Ok! I...can't-breathe!" ChiChi barely managed. Bulma and Stef got up and then worked together to get Bre off of ChiChi.

"...Who is this?" Stef asked.

"You don't remember her? All of us barely got to hangout because she had to babysit her brother and sister." The other girl made a shocked face when Bre, Stef, and Bulma didn't remember her.

"You don't remember me? Fine, I see how it is." The three still looked at her. "(sigh) Alexa. My name is Alexa. Remember now?" Bulma gasped while Bre and Stef still looked confused.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma gave Alexa a hug. "I do remember you!" Then Stef gave them both a hug, she remembered as well.

"Yay! I'm loved!" Bre then ran to Alexa and gave her a hug as well.

"DEATH HUG!" ChiChi cheered happily.

"No!" Bre yelled. But it was too late. Stef, Bulma, and ChiChi had already joined in. "You guys suck!" Bre yelled once she was let free. Everyone else laughed. That's when Vegeta showed up. Angel cried and ran past him. He looked at ChiChi and smirked.

"'Bout damn time you put that bitch in her place." he stated. Bulma ran up to him, no longer embarrassed, and gave him a hug.

"Thank-you!" He chuckled and hugged her back. Then there was that familiar camera noise. Bulma looked behind her and saw that ChiChi took the picture.

"What? I need something worthy of my photo album." Bulma caught ChiChi's drift, and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. She made that 'clear your voice' noise and nodded at Goku. ChiChi blushed a little at Bulma, and vanished in time for her to come face-to-face with Goku.

"I can't...is this...I don't-" He gave up. He couldn't pick the right words. ChiChi helped him out, she gave him a hug.

"I can't believe I'm back either, this _is_ real, and what you don't understand is Vegeta planned this for me." Goku looked at Vegeta and got a smirk in return. He smiled, and then focused on the short beauty hugging him. He hugged her close. After Alexa busted out laughing and a few moments, the hug ended. Goku was smiling wide at ChiChi, and she was to him too. Then, out of no where, she slapped his arm really hard.

"What was that for!?"

"What's this I hear about you not eating because I left!?" He gulped and took a few steps back. "I swear Goku, if you ever do something so stupid like that again-"

"-ChiChi!" Alexa yelled. "Give the guy a break. He just loves you!" ChiChi gave her a slight glare and then allowed her gaze to venture to Goku.

"Just...don't do anything that stupid ever again. Are we clear!?" He gulped again and jumped.

"Yeah! We are, I already ate lunch!" ChiChi's glare lingered for a while before she smiled again.

"Good." she gave him a slight smile. "At least you tried to do something about it before I got here."

"Yea. I figured it'd be better if I tried to fix myself soon than later."

"Alright love birds, I want my hug before the bell rings." Stef says. ChiChi rolls her eyes and gives her the demanded hug.

"Anyone else?" she offers. Bre and Bulma manage to get a huig before the bell rings.

"What's the soonest you'll be with us?" Goku asks.

"well...lunch. I'm trying to get my old schedule back. And I'm going to help Alexa get good classes too." Goku siged.

"Ok..."

"Aww! ChiChi, go give your man another hug before we leave!" Alexa teased. ChiChi rolled her eyes and gave Goku another hug. While this was going on, Vegeta aks Alexa if she wants the two to be a couple.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Alexa yells. "Look at 'em! They were _meant_ for eachother!" Vegeta smirked and nodded in approval. Goku was one step closer to being happy, just like Vegeta wants him to be. Alexa and ChiChi left then.

"Happy now?" Vegeta asks Goku.

"You have no idea." Goku answers. "No idea." Then they both leave for their class...

0000000000000000000000

there ya have it! i bet most of you guys are like "omg im frekin dreaming!" well, YOU RNT! SO GET OVER IT!!! lol. well, ill see what i can do about updating more, but that depends. i really dont feel like updating this anymore... for now. so yea... review if you guys wanna!

Tas36


End file.
